


One day at a time

by lets_winwin



Series: Our utopia [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Human Kim Hongjoong, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Smut, Omega Park Seonghwa, Werewolf Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_winwin/pseuds/lets_winwin
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa learn what it is like, when two different people meet each other and happen to fall in love. With all the weird non-human things in between.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Our utopia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my old- OLD- fic from 2016 from my now orphan account @mimnen. i always loved this series and wanted to re write it with a new pairing that i enjoyed. i hope someone else enjoys it as well.

Hongjoong met the older man in a hurry while they were both trying to get inside the elevator that was about to close on them. Hongjoong slid his foot between the door, causing it to open back immediately. He let out a sigh of relief as he managed to not fall or do the splits while doing so. This would have been even more embarrassing as he wasn't the only one getting inside.

Not even a second after, a young man probably his age, also ran inside the elevator right behind him. When he stopped running his breath was still going.

'Good thing you catched it.' The man spoke, talking about the elevator, trying to catch his breath. 'I would have had to wait way too long for it to come back down. There really should be another elevator in this building.' He spoke as he brushed away the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

Hongjoong would have usually been the one not to participate in such small talk, as he was just so, so bad at it. But somehow he still catched himself talking back to the now sweaty mystery guy.

'There really should. Considering that there are over 20 flights of stairs, there really should be another elevator. Speaking of the different floors, Hongjoong realized that he should probably press his floor already.

'What number?' He asked making the boy hum out confused.

'Oh!' He then realized. 'Number 25, I believe.' He then spoke and Hongjoong pressed the last number and went back to stand next to the wall.

'Aren't you going to press your own floor?' The man then asked, looking straight at Hongjoong. He had fixed his wind-ruined-hair and caught his breath by now, but there was still a glow of red on the top of his cheeks that just,-

'It's my floor as well.' Hongjoong said, trying to sound way too casual about it.

The man only hummed back, turning his gaze back to the mirror next to him, looking at his reflection. He continued to fix his hair and correct the way that his tie was hanging around his neck. He seemed nervous  
.  
'So, ' The man suddenly spoke, causing Hongjoong to almost jump in his spot. This made the other one smile, as he saw it. Of course, he did. He also saw the way that Hongjoong had been staring at him for this whole time.

'Who may I thank for reserving the elevator for me so that I won't be late from an important job interview?' He asked now turning to look at Hongjoong with a sly smirk on his face.

Hongjoong had to laugh under his breath. 'Name's Kim Hongjoong.' He then finally said, reaching out and shaking the other ones hand.

'Well, thank you Kim Hongjoong-shi. I'm Park Seonghwa.' He said, with a smile.

Soon the small 'ding' of the door could be heard and the door opened to the 25th floor. Seonghwa took one final look of Hongjoong before beginning to walk away.

'It was lovely having our little elevator date, Hongjoong-shi, but I have a important interview ahead of me. Wish me luck.' He spoke, and actually winked at the end, before walking away.

Hongjoong didn't even mind that the door closed on him and he was still in the elevator, literally star struck by this guy he just met a minute ago.  
But that's okay. It wasn't even his floor anyway.

*

Sadly, Seonghwa didn't get the job.

But he was actually happy about it. In the end it had been his father who made him try to get the job, actually arranging the interview for him as well.

He had good intentions for him, but hardly ever listened to what his son truly wanted. Seonghwa just guessed that was the alpha in him. Wanting to make sure that Seonghwa was okay even after he moved out, and even after he had told him numerous times he didn't want a career in business.

But it was the thought that counted.

And if it wasn't for that interview, he would have never met Hongjoong. So he guessed something good came out of it.

The two didn't meet again until it had been a few months since their first meeting in the elevator.

Hongjoong had to say, Seonghwa looked good in the white button up shirt and a tie, but somehow his coffee shop workers uniform looked even better on him.

'Welcome to 'Hot Macchiato', may I take your order,- Oh.' Hongjoong couldn't help but smile as the other recognized him.

'I would like a Caffè Americano.' Hongjoong spoke, as he watched Seonghwa write down his order onto the machine.

'And would that be to go?' Seonghwa asked, that same smirk dancing on his lips that Hongjoong remembered from the elevator.

'I think i'll stay and drink it here.'

*

Like the obviously awkward human being that Hongjoong was, he began coming back into the same coffee shop for the next few weeks. Until he had the courage to ask Seonghwa out and no longer needed to come everyday.

'Aww, my boss will be mad at me, now that we lost our number one customer because of me.' Seonghwa joked as they were walking down the streets of Gangnam, currently on their third date. Not like Hongjoong was counting.

'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have come there another time even in the first place.' Hongjoong laughed, then immediately regretting his choice of words- but for nothing, Seonghwa laughed with him and held onto his hand even tighter.

'Who on earth thought you to be so good with words, Kim Hongjoong.' He joked.

'Oh, you know, my father. The one who really should get another elevator in his building.' Seonghwa just blushed at his comeback, remembering how embarrassed he was to find out on their last date that Hongjoong's father actually owned the company that Seonghwa had been pretty much stomping onto the ground after Hongjoong asked why he didn't get the job.

Hongjoong was chill about it. Actually smirking through his whole complaint, trying to come up with a smart way of saying 'oh yeah, btw, I work there because it's my dad who owns the company'.  
In the end he kinda just like said it, and Seonghwa's reaction was priceless no matter how he would have said it.

'It's totally fine.' Hongjoong had laughed. 'In the end you didn't like the place anyways, so it's kinda a win-win situation?'

'Yeah, I guess so.' Seonghwa smiled. 'Though being a coffee shop worker isn't really my dream job either.'

'Then what is?'

Seonghwa smiled at him. Hongjoong was sure he asked something along the lines of 'What, something on my face?' And Seonghwa only laughed out.

'Nothing. It's just nice how actually interested you sound in what I have to say.'

So they talked for hours, having to stop only because Seonghwa would have to wake up early to go to work in the morning. Hongjoong too had work the following day, but didn't have the heart to call it done with Seonghwa that night. He enjoyed his company way too much for his own good.

Seonghwa's dream job was to become a teacher.

He wanted to work with kids who had disabilities and needed just a little bit more help than others. Hongjoong loved the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke about how he would be the best teacher ever. He totally would be.

Somehow Hongjoong ended up telling about his dreams as well.

He didn't mind his current work place. It was quite easy actually, answering phone calls for his father. Doing his father's paperwork for him. Making sure to cancel his meetings when he called in telling Hongjoong that he wasn't feeling like it today... Yeah, actually- Hongjoong kinda hated his job.

But he was grateful for the job. He had to be.

Hongjoong would inherit the company once his father has had enough of it, or died of the stress that it gave to him. Maybe that was also a reason why the family business didn't really attract him that much. When he was younger he always remembers his dad being very stressed and tired.

'Wow, you can rap?' Seonghwa asked in awe as Hongjoong shyly expressed his interest in rap culture and music. Hongjoong shook his head.

'No not really. I do want to learn though.' He said as he shrugged his shoulders and played with the straw in his drink.

'And when you do, you will show me, right?' Seonghwa just smiled as Hongjoong nodded his head without even realizing what Seonghwa had said. Hongjoong realized that he had a habit of getting lost in Seonghwa's smile.

*

'I'm sorry that it's kinda dirty in here.' Seonghwa shyly said as he took Hongjoong's jacket and hung it in a hanger neatly.

Seonghwa was obviously lying, the place looked like it had been cleaner inch by inch with a toothbrush. Which was probably true, since Hongjoong learned about Seonghwa being very clean and slightly picky. He really wanted to make sure that everything looked great as Hongjoong came over.

They had been going out for a few weeks now, officially. Seonghwa was the one who pushed the question out there when they were sitting down for a meal at this one restaurant that Hongjoong would usually go with his work mates.

He of course offered to pay for the meal, which didn't sound okay to Seonghwa at first, but when the younger insisted that he would pay for the meal, and wouldn't take a no for an answer. Seonghwa then offered to cook for him on their next date.

Hongjoong had heard of Seonghwa's cookings, as the elder would often brag about how his cookies would go much better with the coffee at his job, or how everyone was always jealous of his lunch that he made for himself. So he took the offering.

'This is amazing.' Hongjoong murmured as he took another mouthful of Seonghwa's pasta. Seonghwa had told him at one point everything that was in it, but Hongjoong had honestly been too focused on looking at the proud face he had as he spoke about his food like a baby. To him the food tasted so good it wouldn't matter what was in it.

'I'm glad you like it.' Seonghwa smiled as he took a sip of his glass of red wine. Hongjoong felt bad for Seonghwa having to do all the cooking for their dinner date so he went out and got a bottle of red wine and some chocolates. He was so fucking embarrassing that it hurt. But as he soon learned that Seonghwa was all for cringy romantic stuff, so Hongjoong wouldn't complain.

They ate the food, put the dishes into the dishwasher, and began watching a movie while eating the chocolates that Hongjoong got. They only got about 20 minutes in before it just became too much of a drag and found something more entertaining to do.

Seonghwa was pushed into the formerly neatly placed pillows of the couch, and he had his hands buried in the nest that was Hongjoong's bleached blond hair. Hongjoong was leaving featherweight kisses all over Seonghwa's neck and collarbones when the older dragged his head up to meet his eyes.

'I'm so gonna regret this later, but I need to say it before it's too late.' Seonghwa murmured, and Hongjoong was honestly so confused about what he meant, but before he could even ask;  
'Hongjoong, i'm not a human like you.' He murmured with a slight slur that was caused by the wine.

'I'm a werewolf.'

*

Hongjoong cursed under his breath as he looked at himself in the mirror.

'What have I done..?' He groaned as he rubbed his hands against his face.

He had just freaking ran right out of Seonghwa's apartment, after he told him a secret that was probably something he had been stressing out about for a long time, fearing for something like- well, this.

He had taken a taxi and went straight home. Leaving Seonghwa right there on the couch where he had him under his touch. And god, did it feel good to have him there. Under him, on him- just where he could feel him. Seonghwa was perfect.

He still is.

Hongjoong knew from a very young age, even though he was raised under the guarding eyes of his parents, that he and his family were just a tiny part of the world filled with bigger things than them.  
He was a human, some others weren't.

Hell, even his own family line had some hybrid cat in them. Hongjoong's friends weren't all human either. His best friend was a vampire for gods sake. So why on earth did it seem like such a big deal to him suddenly that he met someone interesting, that was not human?

Most likely because of the way that his parents raised him. At least that was what he wanted to believe in. He knew he was a good person who would never discriminate against someone because of their breed. Didn't matter if you were a human, or a witch. Or even a werewolf.

Hongjoong was just so taken back. Not so much by what Seonghwa said, but his own reaction. How could he say he was a good person if this is how he reacted. How can he say he was a good person if he couldn't even bring himself to think of others as different individuals. He had just taken it as granted that Seonghwa would have been a human. The thought of him being something else hadn't even crossed his mind, and that just showed how Hongjoong had been effected by his parents discriminating ways, even if he liked to think otherwise.

He felt ashamed. So much, that it took him a whole week until he had the strength to go and show up at Seonghwa's door.

*

'I am sorry.' Was all that Hongjoong could say as he looked at the older man in front of him. Seonghwa was wearing a pink hoodie and some old worn out pajama pants. He looked sleepy and his hair was wet from a shower. Hongjoong's skin itched as he couldn't just step forward and hug him with all his might.

Seonghwa looked at him while holding onto his door. Being able to close it right in front of Hongjoong's face at any given time. But he didn't. Instead he sighed and stepped aside, letting Hongjoong walk in.

'This time it really is dirty in here.' Seonghwa murmured as he walked past him, back to his spot on the couch that he had been sitting at, looking at some tv show. He threw a placket over his legs and feet and laid there for a moment. Hongjoong standing in the hallway, awkwardly.

'Well?' Seonghwa then spoke. 'Did you want something, or would you like to stay there?' He looked over to Hongjoong who began walking towards him on the couch. Hongjoong hated the way he looked at him. There was no sign on warmth or forgiveness in his eyes, and even though it hurt- Hongjoong deserved every moment of it.

'I am sorry.' He repeated himself. 'I am sorry for the way that I acted.' He then continued, deciding that it would be for the best to just look at his hands, and he couldn't bare to look at Seonghwa. Too afraid to see the angry and disappointed look on his face.

'Seonghwa, I don't care what you are.' He then said, almost immediately breaking his ways and looking at Seonghwa. He was looking back at him quietly.

'Actually, I take that back.' Hongjoong sighed. 'I care. I care about you, and what you are.' He spoke rising his voice, finding confidence. 'Because you are so important to me.'

'You were amazing for telling me what you had on your chest, and I was a fucking idiot for reacting the way that I did. I acted like it was a big deal for me, when in the end it was bigger for you. You trusted me when you told me, and I was an idiot. I was just straight up selfish. I was just thinking about myself, and how could I work with this- when there was never anything to work around with since there never was any problem with you being a werewolf. It was never about me. And i'm just so sorry for being so selfish, Seonghwa.'

At some point Hongjoong's eyes had traveled back to his hands, and when he looked back up again after what seemed like forever of silence, Seonghwa was actually smiling.

'What?' Hongjoong asked, realizing he was actually running out of breath because of his speech.

'Nothing. It's just nice how you thought about me like that.'

'I always did. And I always will.' Hongjoong murmured. 'Nothing has changed in my eyes, except for the fact that I know you a little bit better now.'

'Yeah.' Seonghwa said and now he was grinning. And Hongjoong was so happy to see the sparkle in his eyes once again. He could actually feel it in his chest. He was so goddamn happy.

'Can I kiss you?' Hongjoong asked as he leaned in.

'Only if you promise me to buy me those fancy chocolates like everyday for the rest of the month.'

'Deal.'

*

Seonghwa completely forgave Hongjoong, and had laughed at him when the next day he showed up with two boxes of chocolates.

'Deal was a deal.' Hongjoong murmured as he leaned in to kiss Seonghwa as he walked through the door that Seonghwa had just opened for him. Seonghwa smiled and said a thank you as he placed the treats onto his small kitchen table. He then turned back to Hongjoong who was right behind him. He pulled him into another kiss by his tie.

Last night, after Hongjoong's apology they had been left on the very same couch as a week before. This time though, it didn't end in Hongjoong running out of the apartment. Hongjoong left only in the morning when he had to go to work. But he held onto Seonghwa's side in his bed for as long as possible. Their limbs in a tangle and small breaths tickling their noses, memories of small kisses on their cheeks and careful touches on their skin. The numb feeling of the previous release that neither of them had known they needed so badly, leaving them in a state of a fulfilling buzz. It was perfect.

Seonghwa moaned as last nights marks were being re found by Hongjoong's lips. Sweaty hands holding onto each other for support as skin slid against skin. It felt so hot, but still they were shivering. Maybe it was just from the pure pleasure that was released as their whispers were shared into each others ears. Backs arching and toes curling as their moans and groans were let out.

Skin sticking against skin, their lips connecting once again before it was impossible to stay awake for any longer. Last whispers of I love you's spoken out, with the company of small tears at the corners of their eyes.

*

'Hongjoong-ah' Seonghwa spoke from his bedroom to reach Hongjoong who was sitting on his couch in the living room, currently on his computer reading the last files of that week.

Hongjoong barely went to his own apartment anymore. Only to go and get clothes and stuff like his favorite shampoo. Other than that he has been at Seonghwa's place for at least a month. Seonghwa wasn't complaining. He loved waking up next to Hongjoong's smaller frame and cook him and himself breakfast before they both went to work. After that Hongjoong would always pick him up and they would go grocery shopping if necessary and then to home. Seonghwa forgot when he stopped calling it his place instead of the words that replaced it, that would make Seonghwa feel warmth in his chest every time he said it in his head. Home.

Seonghwa was looking through his closet where he kept his clothes and other things when he noticed the fallen stack of papers on the bottom of the closet. He recognized it before he even picked it up, it was just that he didn't understand why it was there before it hit him.

He smiled as he called Hongjoong into the room. He took the papers and placed it on his bed, sitting next to it. He looked through them quickly noticing a flaw in the order of them which Seonghwa found funny considering that they were literally in a monthly order.

'What is it?' Hongjoong asked as he peeked through the door he opened. He didn't immediately notice the papers Seonghwa had next to him so he walked into the room. But when he did notice them his jaw dropped.

'You've been going through my heat calendar?' Seonghwa smirked as he looked at the panicked look on the others face.

'I can explain.' Hongjoong laughed, his hand going through his hand nervously. 'I was looking for the blanket that you wanted last week and it fell onto the bottom. I only put it back together. I swear.'  
Seonghwa laughed. Hongjoong was so lying, and the fact that he was trying to cover it up was honestly just so cute. Seonghwa wasn't mad at all, not even close. He was actually kinda happy that Hongjoong cared about him in such a way that he would look through his calendar.

'So you haven't seen it then?' Seonghwa asked, trying to control his laughter and smirk that was threatening to make its way back up on his lips. Hongjoong only shook his head, seeming quite serious about it. He was probably about to say something about how he would never go through Seonghwa's stuff- but Seonghwa knew that was a lie as he looked through his stuff all the time. Coming up to him one evening with a baby photo on hand, that he supposedly found somewhere.

'Then come look.' He said patting the place next to him. Hongjoong stood still for a moment, before taking a step closer until he sat next to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa had explained some things already about him being a werewolf- and an omega. But it seemed like everyday there would come up new things that Hongjoong didn't know about being non-human. And Seonghwa loved telling him things that would come up. And Hongjoong was so interested in him that Seonghwa's heart swelled every time Hongjoong looked at him as he explained something about himself or how being a werewolf changed his normal everyday live.

'So, this is my heat calendar.' Seonghwa began speaking. Flipping through the pages as he spoke. 'If I were to put it simply, it would be the same as a human women's menstrual calendar. You mark down anything that is personal for yourself, and that could be helpful in keeping track.' He spoke and looked as Hongjoong listened carefully.

'Yeah, I guess it's similar in that way, but it seems like there's a lot more going on.' Hongjoong murmured as he looked at the markings Seonghwa has made in the calendar for that year.

'Yeah.' Seonghwa laughed. 'I like to mark down everything just so nothing comes as a surprise. You know?' And Hongjoong nodded.

'Omegas usually have two to three heats in a year, right?' Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa smiled as he loved how Hongjoong has actually done some research of himself as well.

'Yes, that is the norm. But some have more than that and some less. I usually have three or four.' Seonghwa spoke and looked at Hongjoong's reaction. He could guess what he had in his mind.  
'I haven't actually counted the date of my next heat. Maybe I should do that, huh?'

'Well it wouldn't hurt to know, right?' Hongjoong murmured while his cheeks and ears blushed and Seonghwa could have just attacked him right there right then for a hug of the century, because he was just so goddamn cute. He was clearly so interested knowing when Seonghwa's next heat was, but was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

'Huh, well would you look at that, it's next month.'

*

Hongjoong would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly nervous. He counted the days in his head and even marked the date down on his phone, which was really dumb of him but he just couldn't help himself.

He had done some research of male omegas on their heat and was honestly scarred for life when he came across a few too many blogs dedicated to heats only.

There were many confusing things and some that he had no idea existed even in the first place. This honestly made Hongjoong think back to sex-ed at school where they were told none of these things, as he went to an all human school.

So, in the end he decided to man up and just simply ask Seonghwa. No matter how embarrassing it would be.

'Don't be embarrassed.' Seonghwa laughed as he looked at Hongjoong who was sitting across of him on the bed. He currently had his hands covering his face as it had just turned so red from being so shy about this.

'I can't help it.' He murmured, his sound being blocked by his hands. 'I feel like some virgin kid asking their partner how does sex work.'

'That's exactly what you're supposed to do if you don't know, dummy.' Seonghwa laughed as he pulled Hongjoong's arms away. He kept his gaze to the bed underneath them even when Seonghwa cupped his face and brought him closer to himself.

'Hey, look at me.' Seonghwa spoke, softly turning his head up to look at him. When Hongjoong finally turned to look at him, Seonghwa pulled him in for a small peck on the lips. Hongjoong then returning the favor by pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Once they pulled away, Hongjoong no longer looked so embarrassed but slightly more confident.

'What do you want to know?' Seonghwa then asked.

'Everything, really.' Hongjoong murmured back. 'I tried to do some research myself but ended up feeling more scared about it, because the people on the internet can be a little too much sometimes.' Seonghwa only nodded his head. That was so true actually.

'Well,' Seonghwa then began crossing his legs on the bed and leaning back a bit, making himself comfortable. This would take a while.

Seonghwa told him everything that he could remember right then. From the fact that his heats usually lasted for a few days, to how his own body worked during the time.

He was such a slob during the time it was embarrassing.

He would do nothing but eat for hours and then sleep for the rest of time. When he had the energy to stay awake for longer than a few hours, it was to masturbate because of the sexual frustration that came with the heat.

His muscles would usually be sore, he needed to take showers very often, also drink a lot as he was sweating so much... His body was preparing for a future child inside of him, that made everything hurt like hell and feel like shit. Basically, his body went through the whole monthly cycle that a human woman would go through in a month, in just a few days.

'Oh, yeah. I can get pregnant during my heat.' Seonghwa then coughed. Silently looking for Hongjoong's reaction.

'Weirdly enough that was pretty much the only thing I knew about heats.' Hongjoong laughed. And Seonghwa smiled as Hongjoong wasn't shocked. He was glad, as he feared he would be and run out again like last time, but he didn't.

Hongjoong then brought up the question that he had been curious about since he saw about it online.

'We will become mates, right?' He asked quietly. 'Or you will be mine at least- wait no, I will be yours..?' He spoke with an unsure tone. And to be honest Seonghwa didn't know either. How did mating work between two people where one was a human?

'Huh.' Seonghwa sighed. 'I'm actually not sure. I just know that once you mate in heat for the first time you become mates. You share a bond with that partner that can only be shared with the two. You can mate with multiple people but you can also go through heats without a mate, but just a partner. So I don't actually know what makes someone just a partner, and someone a mate.'

'Maybe that is something that can be shared only between two werewolves.' Hongjoong murmured.

Seonghwa had to admit he had no idea. He never really thought about it. What was the difference between partner and mate? What was the difference between them, and was it only for a set of two specific people? Damn, he should have payed more attention in school when it became to werewolves.

The next day when Hongjoong left to work earlier than Seonghwa, Seonghwa called his mother.

'Hey mom! Yeah- Yeah, listen. No, i'm fine- just listen to me for a minute.'

His father was an alpha, and his mother was a beta. They had very little omega in their family tree so it was a surprise to everyone when Seonghwa showed as an omega when he was fifteen. His little sister, aged twelve showing as an alpha the same exact summer.

The roles in werewolves chose no gender, they would be 'given' to everyone usually by the time they were twenty and if not, they were humans. So there were a few of odd werewolves out there like a male omega and a female alpha, but that was normal and it happened all the time.

So why was Seonghwa so down about being an omega when he first came to be one?

Well, his family was shocked. Everyone expected him to be an alpha like his father, so they were a bit disappointed when they first discovered it. Also because his sister became an alpha, he was jealous.

His relatives teased him about it on family gatherings, and it honestly hurt Seonghwa.

Also, the heats were awful. He had his first one a few months after becoming an omega and lets just say that it was not a good time.

But after dealing with his body for a few years, he became used to it. There was nothing that he could do about it to change himself, so might as well just learn to live with himself, and love himself. His mother helped him to do so.

'What is it honey?' His mother asked on the phone. Seonghwa could hear the pots and plates that she was currently washing in the sink.

'This is kinda weird, but uh. Why did uncle Jaehwa divorce his wife back in the day..? She was a human wasn't she?' Seonghwa spoke as he bit his nails nervously. His uncles former relationship was kinda taboo in their family, since Seonghwa's father didn't like to talk about it often. Seonghwa didn't know why.

'Why would you ask about that, Seonghwa?' His mother laughed, and Seonghwa became nervous at the use of his full name.

'Just curious.' He answered back.

'Eunji applied for a divorce because your uncle was a dirty cheater.' His mother laughed. 'I guess we never talked about it because it just made your father angry. He is still really mad at his brother.'

'Oh.' Seonghwa let out a sigh.

'What did you think was the reason in the first place, Seonghwa?' His mother spoke.

'Well, I just figured it had something to do with the fact that she was a... a human. You know, maybe they weren't fit for each other because they were so different.'

'Yah- Park Seonghwa.' His mother spoke, rising her voice. 'I though we raised you better than that. Humans aren't any different than us, and neither is anyone else- you should know that.' She murmured under her breath.

'Of course I know that mom!' Seonghwa defended himself. 'I don’t hate humans in any way- I find them… okay? Well- It's just that... Just that,-' Just from his quiet and shy mumbling, his smart mother was able to put one and two together and gasp into the phone loudly. She knew a son like Seonghwa wouldn’t just call to ask about family in such a way unless he had something heavy on his mind.

'Oh my goodness!' His mother suddenly said. 'You have found someone, haven't you!?'

'No,- mom.' Seonghwa pleaded, but it was too late- his mother already calling his father to the phone.

'Darling! Come over here, it's your son!' Seonghwa could hear the heavy footsteps of his father as he walked to his mother. 'I think he's finally dating someone!' Seonghwa could only facepalm quietly.

'Dating?' His father murmured voice deep as he took the phone for himself. Seonghwa was still sure that his mother was near, because he could hear her whisper something to his father.

'Is this true, Seonghwa?' He asked, voice deep and serious.

For goods sake, Seonghwa was a 23 year old adult, and here he was- listening to his parents worry about his love life like he was fifteen all over again.

'No,- I mean, Yes?' He hurriedly said, nervous to hear the answer on the phone. His mother immediately squeaking next to his father. She took the phone back to herself.

'Park Seonghwa! Why haven't you told us before!' She yelled, Seonghwa having to remove the phone from his ear so that he wouldn't go deaf. 'And more importantly, why haven't you told me!'

'The topic never really came up.' Seonghwa lied, his mother clearly asking almost every time she called if Seonghwa was seeing someone. Somehow he never came to talk about Hongjoong. Maybe because they were at the start of their relationship, and introducing to each others parent seemed a little too early.

'I can tell you're lying.' His mother said, and he could hear how his father murmured at the back, 'Don't lie to your mother.'

'Who is it?' She then asked, and Seonghwa then bit his lip. He might as well just tell them. His parents were very supportive, so he had no reason to be afraid of them.

'It's someone I met a few months ago by accident.' Seonghwa murmured out. 'We have been going out pretty much then. Sorry I lied to you.'

'Oh, honey.' His mother cooed at him, Seonghwa rolling his eyes. 'That's alright. You told us eventually, so that's important. Right honey?' His father let out a sigh. Seonghwa took that as a yes.

'Can I ask who they are?' His mother asked carefully. 'I have a feeling that your earlier questions about your uncle Jaehwan had something to do with this.' His father quietly asked why were they talking about 'the family shithead' but was ignored by the two.

'Yeah, it was because of that. But not because I was afraid or anything, just curious.' Seonghwa spoke as he sat on his bed. He felt nervous and uncomfortable to talk about it anymore, but he couldn't turn back anymore.

'His name is Hongjoong.' Seonghwa sighed. 'And, he's a human.'

He could hear slight movement at the other end, but it soon ended with his mother speaking up. 'That is okay with us, Seonghwa. And you should know that. We love you no matter what.' She spoke with a very serious tone. 'It doesn't matter who you are seeing, as long as they make you happy.'

Seonghwa nodded his head, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been keeping in for all this time. 'Dad?'

He could hear how his mother gave his father the phone, saying something along the lines of 'be nice'.

His father cleared his throat. 'Yes, Seonghwa?' He didn't sound angry, nor disappointed. Just harsh and cold. Like he always did. He was a very serious mountain of a man that hardly ever showed his feelings, always keeping his face and voice in neutral.

He had been kinda harsh on Seonghwa while growing up, as he wasn't a typical boy. He enjoyed the company of his mother more, cooking and reading. While his cousins were playing hockey, football and wrestling each other in the front lawn every family meeting.

But he accepted him. Even better once he turned into an omega, as it almost gave an explanation to his behavior. He couldn't change his son, so he learned to love him for what he was, and what he will be.  
'Are you mad..?' Seonghwa whispered, suddenly feeling so small. He could almost imagine himself in front of his father. Who was a lot taller than him, same broad shoulders that he had, eyes cold like always...  
He heard a laugh. 'Of course not, son. I love you, remember that.' And he could see the smile. It was the same that he saw when he would come home from school and bring his notes from teachers that said how good of a student he was. His dad wasn't ashamed of him, but proud.

'I love you too.' Seonghwa smiled and felt tears blind his vision. All of his anxiety was released and he could let his shoulders down.

The moment was nice. His mother soon joined the conversation, asking about Hongjoong and how they met, what was he like and what he liked to eat so that she could make it when they would come over.  
Seonghwa laughed nervously at the thought of Hongjoong joining their family meeting. It would be a mess.

*

Seonghwa groaned as he opened his eyes and reached for his phone on the side table. Once he turned the alarm off, he turned to his other side, reaching out but soon remembering that Hongjoong had to get up earlier today for a meeting. He would have to go to work too in a few hours. But he couldn't.

His heat had began a few days earlier than expected. He realized this when he tried to get up, his head spinning and the feeling of heat pooling at his chest, that would begin to spread soon.  
Seonghwa just sighed as he sat in his bed looking the wall.

He hated calling in sick to work, but this was something that every werewolf had to deal with every time, so there was no other way.

He called his very nice boss and told her honestly what the situation was. It was always slightly nerve wracking telling your new boss that you were a werewolf as they might fire you for that reason, even though it was illegal.

She was totally fine with it. 'Oh, don't worry! I'll call someone to do your hours until you feel well enough again. Try to rest and don't worry, I don't mind at all Seonghwa.' Seonghwa thanked her and went back to bed, completely exhausted, falling back to sleep immediately.

He woke up a few hours later, feeling so hot and gross under his clothes and the covers. He pushed them off and laid there for a minute in a wide starfish position. He was so thirsty.

So he forced himself up and opened the door from his bedroom. His bedroom had turned clearly much warmer as he was met by the cold air in the rest of his apartment. He sighed at the cool feeling and walked to his fridge, taking a bottle of water with him as he sat on his couch, taking out his phone.

He looked for Hongjoong's number and looked at the time. 11.36 AM, he should be on his lunch break by now, so he should call him.

He clicked call and placed the phone on his side, opening the bottle while it began ringing. He took a giant gulp, almost emptying the small bottle completely. He made a mark in his brain to remember to put more water in the fridge.

He then closed the bottle and brought the phone up to his ear, hearing it ring one last time before Hongjoong picked up.

'Hey, what's up.' Hongjoong asked. He sounded a bit worried, as Seonghwa never called him during work because Seonghwa didn't even have his phone with him in work, always leaving it in his backpack in the dressing room. So he was of course worried why he would call him suddenly.

'Nothing.' Seonghwa smiled at the worried sound. 'I'm sorry if I scared you by calling like this.' Hongjoong told it was okay. 'I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to pick me up from work today.' Seonghwa then continued.

There was a small pause, before he heard Hongjoong let put a small puff of breath. 'Oh.' Hongjoong said and Seonghwa smirked as he could imagine the cute surprised look on his face. 'Did... did it begin already..?' He then asked.

'Yeah. Yeah it did.' Seonghwa spoke as he stretched his legs that he had crossed previously. 'I called work already, so they know that I won't be able to come in a few days.' Hongjoong was quiet but Seonghwa could guess that he was nodding his head.

'How are you feeling?' He then asked, sounding worried. Seonghwa could feel warmth in his heart because of the words. But then again, that might have just been his heat spreading.

'I'm quite good actually. Just kinda tired, thirsty and hot, but nothing more yet. I do predict that i'll get pretty hungry in a couple of hours.'

Hongjoong hummed. 'Would you like me to go get you something from the store after work?'

'Yes, please.' Seonghwa smiled.

'What would you want?' He said and Seonghwa could hear how Hongjoong was smiling as well. 'Anything you need.'

'You might need a paper to write down onto, though.'

So there Hongjoong was, stood in the middle of the big supermarket on the cookie section. Looking down at his small paper, where he had written down everything that Seonghwa wanted, and then back to the shelf's where there were literally a hundred different kinds of Oreo's.

Hongjoong sighed under his breath as he gave up and looked for his phone in his pocket. As he began calling Seonghwa he looked in his cart and the paper, making sure that everything else was in it already.

The huge amount of beef, many, many boxes of Popsicles and water, packs of chips and different salty treats, and a few things that could be used to make proper food.

Seonghwa soon picked up the phone, sounding sleepy as he answered. 'What's up?' He murmured.

He must have been asleep and Hongjoong felt bad for waking him up, but he really wanted to get him everything that he wanted.

'What type of Oreo's do you want?' He asked as he looked at the shelf. He could hear Seonghwa move around, probably in his bed before he answered.

'The double stuffed ones, please.'

Hongjoong hummed and reached to pick up two packs of the cookies. 'Anything else?' He asked as he began pushing the cart.

'Um, yeah.' Seonghwa spoke sounding suddenly kinda shy. 'You might wanna grab a few packs of condoms as well.'

'Alright.' Hongjoong spoke, soon after ending the call with Seonghwa. He pushed his cart to the cashier, the condoms already in the cart even before the phone call.

*

Seonghwa spent the rest of the day sleeping on the couch.

Hongjoong really wanted to move him to the bed, but the elder for some reason told him that the couch was more comfortable. Seonghwa didn’t have the guts to admit to the other that he liked the couch better, since it smelled like the smaller man more than their own bed. Curse Hongjoong for always working and falling asleep on the couch.

Hongjoong was sat on the floor, leaning his back against the couch. He could feel Seonghwa's breath against his neck coming out in steady small puffs. Hongjoong looked at the time on his computer screen. It was already 6 PM and he was getting hungry.

Seonghwa had slept easily for at least over 12 hours today and had nothing to eat. So Hongjoong took it upon himself and wake the other up, because he really should eat something.

'Seonghwa.' He whispered as he brushed the others bangs away from his eyes. His forehead was sweaty and the hair was sticking to his forehead. His cheeks were red and his mouth was slightly open. He looked adorable.

Seonghwa hummed and slightly opened his eyes. Blinking a few times before he saw anything.

'You should eat something sweetie.' Hongjoong murmured as he brushed the skin on the others cheek with his fingers. Seonghwa closed his eyes again, looking like he would going back to sleep.  
'Wanna go take a shower while I cook up something?' Hongjoong asked as he shook the others shoulder to wake him up.

Seonghwa only groaned and snuggled closer to the couch.

Hongjoong laughed and got up. 'Fine. Be all sweaty. I'll still make you something though.' Seonghwa let out another groan at that but pushed himself up once Hongjoong was in the kitchen.

Hongjoong smiled to himself as he heard the other walk to the shower. Soon the water was running and Seonghwa had stepped inside. Hongjoong hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep in the shower.

As Hongjoong had none to little skill in cooking, he really had no idea what to do with the huge amount of meat in the fridge- he just fried a small amount of it and boiled some water for ramyeon.

He started to set the table but came to the realization that Seonghwa would probably prefer the couch instead and just took the bowls full of food to the coffee table on the living room. The sound of the water running had just stopped a few moments before and Seonghwa should be done soon.

And just like he had guessed, soon the door opened and Seonghwa came out, fresh out of the shower.

'How you feeling?' Hongjoong asked as the elder came towards him and snuggled closer to him, Hongjoong understanding and hugging him carefully. He had read somewhere that while in heat, omegas could feel pain in their stomach and back muscles, even being sensitive to touch if their fever rose too much.

'Hungry.' Seonghwa murmured against Hongjoong's neck, smiling as he felt Hongjoong laugh as his frame shook slightly.

They broke away from others and walked to the couch, Seonghwa immediately taking the bowl in his hands.

'I didn't really know what to make so I just made something.' Hongjoong murmured as he began eating his food as well.

'This is just perfect.' Seonghwa spoke with a mouth full of food. 'And it doesn't really matter how it tastes because it's gonna be gone in a sec.' He said after he swallowed, taking another mouthful right after.

By the time that Hongjoong had finished his food, Seonghwa had already began going through the collection of snacks that Hongjoong brought. He clearly looked like he wanted to open up another pack of oreos as he kept on eyeing it on the table but was keeping himself from taking it.

'Don't try to act all formal around me Seonghwa.' Hongjoong laughed. 'I don't care what and how you eat. As long as you eat then i'm happy.'

'Oh thank god.' Seonghwa literally moaned as he reached for the cookies. Hongjoong smiled as he looked down onto his computer.

It was thursday. Hongjoong really wanted to take tomorrow off of work, because he feared for Seonghwa. So he could just do some of the things for tomorrow right now, and call in tomorrow morning that he wouldn't be coming. Then he would get whole three days off to be with Seonghwa. He really just wanted to be there for the other, as this was the first heat that he had while they were together and Hongjoong honestly had no idea how Seonghwa had managed his other heats when he couldn't even cook a meal for himself.

Hongjoong had gone through almost everything that he needed to when Seonghwa suddenly turned the tv off and literally threw himself onto Hongjoong, pushing the laptop off of him.

'I want a cuddle.' The elder murmured as he sat into the younger ones lap. Seonghwa leaned into Hongjoong, hanging his arms around the others neck, bringing their faces close to each others. Hongjoong brought his hands to hold Seonghwa from his hips. The elder shivered at the contact, biting his lip.

'Is that really all you had in mind?' Hongjoong smirked and Seonghwa shut him up with a kiss.

*

Seonghwa's heat was over in a few days. He woke up happy in the morning, because he wasn't feeling like death anymore. And instead of immediately hopping into the shower, he could now relax and lay in bed next to Hongjoong and not be a sweaty pig.

Hongjoong groaned as Seonghwa's cold hands came in touch with his warm skin. The elder always had cold hands, and Hongjoong loved to warm them up with his own, but he didn't appreciate waking up to hands as cold as ice touching him.

Seonghwa just laughed as he snuggled closer to the other. 'I think it's over.' He murmured against Hongjoong's chest.

Hongjoong stretched his limbs with a long yawn, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa once he was done. 'You feeling better?' He spoke as he began playing with Seonghwa's hair. Seonghwa hummed and closed his eyes at the relaxing feeling.

'Yeah.' He murmured. 'Do you still want to date me after seeing the mess that I was?' Seonghwa smiled as he felt Hongjoong's chest shake with laughter.

'I don't know, I might need to think about it.' Hongjoong joked and received a punch to his chest.

'I'm just kidding.' He then said, a bit more seriously. 'Nothing bothered me. You were feeling like crap, and no one feels like doing anything when they are feeling sick. So yes, I would still like to date you, even if you were a slob.'

'Good.' Seonghwa smiled. He began leaving small kisses to Hongjoong's chest, going upwards to kiss his neck, chin and then finally lips. The younger was smiling adorably and that just made Seonghwa kiss him harder.

'What was that for?' Hongjoong asked as Seonghwa pulled away.

'Cos you're adorable.' Seonghwa laughed. 'And I love you.'

Hongjoong's smile just grew bigger than before. 'I love you too.'

*

'Oh god, not fucking her.' Seonghwa groaned as he rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. He was feeling very grumpy because he didn't get any sleep last night because he worried about Hongjoong meeting his parents and family for the first time, and now his annoying aunt was there, and oh no, was that one his annoying cousins car parked next to hers, everything is going to shit-

'Seonghwa, calm down.' Hongjoong laughed as he looked for a place to park the car. There sure were a lot of cars parked already in the front lawn of Seonghwa's parents house and the driveway. They were lucky to even get a spot at the end of the block.

'I can't.' Seonghwa whined as he wouldn't leave the car. 'This was a really bad idea, let's just go back- please.' He pleaded but Hongjoong only rolled his eyes.

'Seonghwa, this is your family you're talking about here. How bad can it be?' Seonghwa just let out a snort.

'You wish you knew.' He then said, crossing his arms and pouting. 'You will be regretting your words once we get in there and you realize just how awful they are. Then i'll be the one to tell you, that I told you so.'  
'If that would make you happy in the end, then sure.' Hongjoong smirked and Seonghwa just sighed as he gave up and finally got out of the car, closing the door with a little too much power just to show Hongjoong how unhappy he really was. But Hongjoong just thought it was cute.

As the two walked closer to the small house they could hear the loud sound of a few too many people talking over each other. There were people still in the yard, some just driving up to the house, and you could see from the window that the house was full. Seonghwa predicted that he could handle his family for at least ten minutes before he would get a headache so bad that he would have to go outside.  
As they got closer and closer, the memories of the last family meeting came to his mind.

'No mom- I don't think that's a good idea.' Seonghwa repeated himself for what seemed like the tenth time during that phone call.

'Oh come on sweetie!' His mother squeaked. 'It would be fun! We all want to meet Hongjoong.' She spoke.

'Yes,' Seonghwa sighed. 'I know that. But I just don't know if it would be a good idea to bring him to the family meeting as his first time. Our family is a lot to take in, you know?' His mother just laughed.  
'Oh don't be silly Seonghwa, it would be perfect! He would get to meet everybody and see who you grew up around. Have you even asked him?' His mother questioned him. And Seonghwa knew he was fucked because he couldn't lie to his mother.

'No, I haven't but i'm sure he has work-'

'Go ask him right now!'

'Mom.' Seonghwa now whined, just a like a kid.

'Or even better, give him the phone and i'll-'

'Fine, i'll ask him.' Seonghwa sighed in defeat. His mother only presumably smiling as she got her way.

Seonghwa walked out off their bedroom in defeat, walking to Hongjoong who was on his couch, finishing up his father's files on his laptop.

'What's up?' He asked as he saw the defeated look on Seonghwa's face. Seonghwa mouthed out the words 'mom' as he walked up to him and sat next to him.

'Wanna go to my family gathering next week?' He asked while still holding the phone up to his ear, his mother eagerly waiting for a response. As Hongjoong began thinking about it, Seonghwa shook his head furiously next to him while biting his lip.

Please don't say yes, please don't say yes- if you love me even one little bit, do not say yes-

'I mean sure, why not?' Hongjoong spoke, confused, just loud enough for his mom to hear it. Seonghwa groaned simultaneously as his mom literally screamed of joy on the phone.

*

'Just avoid all eye contact, and don't speak to those who are bigger than you- or you know what, even better- don't talk to anyone.' Seonghwa spoke as he held onto Hongjoong's arm like his whole life depended on it. Hongjoong just laughed awkwardly as a young woman looked at them funny as they walked past her inside the house.

Seonghwa was honestly just so scared of his family reacting to Hongjoong. Everyone was a werewolf, and they all had rules in the community that needed to be followed, like showing proper respect to the alphas and that was honestly the thing Seonghwa feared the most.

He knew that Hongjoong was someone who was very respectful to everyone, but he still feared that if he even made one wrong look, some alpha could get offended. But in the end he knew that it would be okay. And it was.

Hongjoong greeted everyone with Seonghwa, and no one made a scene as they realized that Hongjoong was a human. That was the weird thing though, because everyone knew immediately from the smell, as it was something that the werewolves could sense. They could tell what the other werewolves were and who was a human and who a witch and so on. Human's had no idea how to tell this, except by asking.  
As a huge surprise, his family were behaving surprisingly good. Thought things were about to change.

Soon everyone was all over them.

Seonghwa's mother came running towards them, screaming as she hugged Seonghwa. She was a whole head shorter than Seonghwa, but she looked exactly like him. Seonghwa literally had the same face as her except for the jaw line.

'I'm am so glad you came!' She spoke as she finally let go off Seonghwa. His face was red from embarrassment, and probably lack of oxygen because of that hug. 'Your grandmother was so happy to hear that you could make it.'

'Just don't make me regret coming.' Seonghwa said and groaned when his mother pinched his cheek.

'Don't be silly, honey.' She let go of his cheek and tapped the now red skin before letting her hand down. Her attention then turning to Hongjoong.

'Oh, my goodness!' She squealed. Seonghwa turned even redder than before as he looked around them. 'He is so handsome, how did you manage to get him for yourself Seonghwa?'

Hongjoong murmured out a small thank you before he too was engulfed into a hug. He laughed at the face that Seonghwa was making.

'Thanks mom.' He said as he rolled his eyes. Turning to look at the table near him, grabbing a drink for it and taking a big gulp. 'I'll be needing this tonight.'

Everything was going well. Too well.

Hongjoong had met everyone, and was probably so confused with all the faces and names because holy shit did Seonghwa have a big family.

It was a werewolf thing. His father had seven siblings, who all had many children, who also had many children... And then everyone brought their mates, partners and friends until the house was full of over a hundred people. The amount of food was terrifying, and even more terrifying was that they always managed to eat it all.

Seonghwa thought that Hongjoong would be begging him to take him out of there. But no, there he was sitting as the center of attention as Seonghwa's parents and cousins asked him all kinds of questions, with the couple weird ones about him being a human. Hongjoong didn't seem to mind though. Seonghwa did.

Seonghwa felt like it was the calm before the storm. Soon everything would take a turn to the worst.

It hadn't been his mother or father, not even his grandmother or his annoying aunt. He was becoming more and more restless as he was going through the people in his head who could possibly ruin the night. He had gone through most of his cousins when he remembered.

'Oh god.' Seonghwa said, slamming his drink onto the table, pulling his mother away from the dinner table.

His mother looked very confused but went with him anyway. 'What is it?' She asked.

'I-is Mina gonna come this year?' His mother just looked confused.

'Well of course, why wouldn't she?'

Seonghwa just sighed deeply. His little sister would be coming. They didn't really have the best relationship anymore, because of... reasons. He didn't feel like explaining it to his mother right now. He would have to save it for another time.

When they got back to their table in the kitchen, Seonghwa's father was speaking with Hongjoong about work as they both worked in the same field, Seonghwa's father being a boss of another company. They seemed to be getting along quite well and Seonghwa appreciated that. The rest of the dinner went well, all getting along and talking with each other as they haven't seen each other in years.

Seonghwa was able to enjoy the moment, and as he looked over to the kids table, he was able to remember how fun it was to always have the family meetings when he was young. He enjoyed seeing his family and especially the cousins his age. He loved the company, the loud music and the food.

Then everything changed when he turned. Suddenly it wasn't so funny anymore being around all his family members. Some didn't accept him so easily as others at first. But that changed after a few years after they got used to him being an omega, and he was able to enjoy it again. Until his little sister started dating that fucker Hansol.

Seonghwa couldn't believe how he almost forgot how much he hated the other, until he was reminded once again as he saw his face peek around the corner as he and Mina finally came.

As Mina ran and hugged their parents, Hansol walked behind Seonghwa and put a hand on his shoulder. Seonghwa glared at his food as he let out a sigh.

'Hello, Hansol.' He spat as he let go of his chopsticks.

'Hello again, big sister.' Seonghwa could hear how his younger cousins laughed at the kids table and how his aunts giggled to each other. Hongjoong looked confused to as why it was funny.

Before Seonghwa could come up with a comeback that didn't suck, his father got up from the table. Hansol straightened his back and bowed his head.

'Good to see that you are still... You, Hansol.' His father spoke. Then hugging Hansol. Seonghwa made a face that made his elder cousin laugh.

'Get yourself some dinner.' His father then ordered as he sat back down. Seonghwa turned to Hongjoong, asking if they should maybe call it a day and leave. His sister had other thoughts.

'Oh don't leave yet Seonghwa, we just got here!' She spoke as she took herself a plate. 'We haven't seen each other in over a year for gods sake.' Seonghwa let out a sound of defeat as he leaned back in his chair, his plate already empty.

'So,' His mother then laughed because of the sudden awkward air in the room. 'How did your trip in mexico go?' She asked.

'Oh it was amazing!' Mina squealed and sat down in a free seat just next to Seonghwa. 'The weather was amazing and every place was so, so beautiful.' They continued to talk about whatever and Seonghwa wasn't honestly even listening anymore. He was tired, grumpy and wanted to go home already. The kids had been screaming the whole time, and his loud alpha uncles making so much noise in the living room didn't help at all. And now he had to sit near the shithead that was Hansol.

'What have you been up to, Seonghwa?' Speaking of the devil.

'Nothing much.' Seonghwa answered shortly, a fake smile on his lips. 'You?'

'Nothing much.' He smirked. 'Just wondering if you would be introducing us to your... boyfriend.' Seonghwa squinted his eyes at the pause in his sentence.

'Kim Hongjoong.' Hongjoong then spoke even before Seonghwa could say anything.

'Hansol. But you probably knew that before.' The other smirked. ‘Mina, do you know where Kyungsoo is? He owes me ten bucks since he lost a bet.' He said as he looked straight at Seonghwa.

Mina was about to answer but Seonghwa interrupted her even before she began talking.

'What was that supposed to mean?'

'What?'

'Don't act dumb, you know what I mean.' Seonghwa spoke crossing his arms.

Hansol laughed as he put down his utensils. 'No. I don't actually. We made a bet, and he lost. So he now owes me ten bucks. Is there a problem?'

'What was the bet about?'

'What's it to you?'

'Honey, don't.' Mina pleaded, breaking the ping-pong game of questions that was making everyone in the dining room feel uncomfortable.

'It's okay.' Hansol assured her. 'I'll tell you.' He said to Seonghwa.

'It's quite funny actually.' He smirked as he looked at Seonghwa. 'We just thought it would be fun to bet whether you would end up dating a guy or a girl.' He said, the room going silent. 'Well, I do have to admit that it was quite unfair as the outcome was so clear from the beginning.' He snorted as he looked for a positive reaction from someone.

'You know, you being an omega and all-'

'I think that is enough.' Seonghwa's father then said, getting up from his seat. Seonghwa didn't even move. He just kept looking at this fucker smirking at him.

'What about being an omega? Huh?' One of Seonghwa's cousins suddenly said. She got up as well, clearly seeming upset by Hansol's words. 'What's wrong with that?'

'Oh nothing when you are a girl, but when you're a man and a omega, just seems a bit unnatural doesn't it seem?' Hansol defended himself and Seonghwa honestly could not believe how someone could be so stupid.

Seonghwa's cousin literally gasped as she listened to what he said. 'Mina, what the fuck are you doing with someone like this, honestly.' Yep. Seonghwa felt like he had enough of his family for the rest of the year.  
Not a moment any longer could he stay and listen to whatever was about to come out of Hansol's mouth.

'Seonghwa.' Hongjoong spoke, grabbing his hand. 'Should we go?' He whispered.

Seonghwa slowly nodded his head. 'Yeah.'

'Leaving so soon?' Hansol whined as he saw the two get up. He was about to do so as well, but Mina stopped him.

'Stop it. You're embarrassing me.' The alpha in her voice sounded demanding, even making Seonghwa feel like stopping his movement as his omega senses surrendered under the natural leader of the situaiton. This unfortunately had no effect in Hansol, as he was also an alpha. The two had no effect in each other as they were equal.

'It's not me who's embarrassing you, but your brother.' Hansol spat, leaning a bit too close to Mina suddenly. Seonghwa's father became wary.

'Enough!' He growled, making the whole house quiet down, except for the sound of the tv in the living room.

'You,' He said as he pointed at Hansol. 'out now.' And to Seonghwa's surprise the other didn't even fight back. He took one look at the older alpha before pushing his chair away and beginning to walk away from the table, going past Seonghwa and Hongjoong.

He leaned next to Seonghwa's ear as he walked past, the words he said causing blood to boil in Seonghwa's veins.

'And it had to be a fucking human too, didn't it?' And at that, he finally snapped.

After years of having to listen to that fucker talk shit about him straight to his face about being an omega, he had finally had enough. He used all that anger that had built up during those years as he pushed Hansol right through the kitchen door, going with him as well.

Seonghwa got to throw a few good punches at Hansol before he was being dragged away from him by Hongjoong. Hansol immediately tried to jump onto him, but Seonghwa's cousins held him back. The other alphas and betas holding onto him tightly as he was trying to removed their hands from himself.

Seonghwa was panting loudly as Hongjoong held him back, so was Hansol.

Everyone else had gotten up to help at this point except for Seonghwa's mother and his sister.

His mother sighed as she finally got up as well, but just to clean the table.

'It would be nice to have one family meeting where people didn't try to kill each other.'

Hansol left the family meeting with a broken nose, Seonghwa with a broken hand, Mina with a broken heart and Seonghwa's mother with a broken set of plates.

Hongjoong was wary around Seonghwa as they got home from the hospital, Seonghwa's hand now in a white cast.

'You alright honey?' Hongjoong asked as he watched Seonghwa look at his injured hand with an expression that he couldn't quite figure out. He walked up to him and took the hand in his.

'I punched him good, didn't I?' Seonghwa smiled as he watched Hongjoong kiss his finger tips that could be seen from the cast.

'Yeah, you did.'

*

Seonghwa's hand healed in a few weeks so he could get rid of the cast. By that time he had already forgotten about the family meeting, and left it behind him.

But the night that it all happened, Seonghwa had hold onto Hongjoong as he cried his eyes out and voice raspy. He cried until he could no longer, and then he spoke about it as they sat on the couch.

'It took me a long time to start loving myself after becoming an omega.' Seonghwa sniffled as he spoke, eyes red and voice broken. He looked so weak, but he had never been so strong.

'And it took a long time for others as well. And once I was okay with myself and felt like life was finally going the way I wanted it to, and then people like Hansol started to gather from everywhere. From school, my work... I got rid of them, not wanting to deal with the negative attitudes.' Seonghwa spoke as he played with his cast, as a nervous habit.

'But Hansol wasn't someone who I could get rid of so easily. Mina loves him, and he became a big part of the family. My parents love him and he fit in so perfectly.' Seonghwa's voice began to quiver once again and Hongjoong sighed sadly. 'I felt like he was the perfect son that my parents always wanted.' And he broke down again.

Hongjoong held him again. His arms wrapping around Seonghwa's shaking figure, his head pressed on top of Seonghwa's own. He was leaning to kiss the top of his head to calm him down.  
Suddenly Hongjoong began to cry as well.

'Please don't say that Seonghwa.' He murmured as he held him tighter. 'Y-you might not see it, but I saw it. The way your mother stares at you with stars in her eyes and pride pouring out off her chest as she talks about you to your aunts and cousins.' Hongjoong swallowed down cries that were dangerously close to escaping his lips. 'And the way that your dad spoke about you being the top of the class in your school. And how he smiled just the tiniest whenever someone mentioned you.'

'I would do anything to have parents like yours, Seonghwa.' He then continued. 'They love you so much it's amazing. Not once I saw them look at Hansol the way that they looked at you.' Hongjoong felt Seonghwa hug him back. 'Actually, i'm pretty sure that your dad doesn't like him that much. Not anymore at least.'

Seonghwa laughed with tears around his eyes as he looked up. 'I hope he doesn't.'

The next morning Seonghwa's father called him, and Seonghwa cried as he spoke with him. Hongjoong just smiled as Seonghwa laughed at the end, telling his father he loved him too.

*

The whole family drama with Seonghwa made Hongjoong think about his own parents. He did work for his father, but talked with him only in his office as he brought him his papers, and he only called his mother once a month. There really was no other need to talk. They weren't that close, even if they raised Hongjoong.

Well, 'raised' being sending him from boarding school to another ever since the age of seven. He only came back home for the holidays that they never celebrated because his father thought they were stupid.  
So he never really knew much about his parents, except for the fact that they liked it when he was good at school and stayed out of trouble. Oh, they were also very racist and close-minded.  
So when Seonghwa asked if he was ever going to have to tell Hongjoong's parents about them, he had only answered, not if we're lucky.

But they had to eventually. Because Hongjoong actually wanted to do it as well. But for different reasons.

Before telling his parents about Seonghwa prepared himself to go and find a new job, already getting interviews ready as he knew what was about to come.

'Maybe we shouldn't do it.' Seonghwa murmured as he watched Hongjoong go through his phone for his mother's number. 'Why?' Hongjoong asked as he looked up.

'I don't want you to lose your parents because of me...' He murmured as he sat down next to Hongjoong. 'I just don't think it would be right. And you would lose your job, Hongjoong.'

'That's what I want.' Hongjoong said without a blink. 'I want to leave that place. I want to cut my parents out of my life if they aren't going to be supportive of me, of us.'

'I don't know.' Seonghwa sighed as he buried his face into Hongjoong's neck.

'Seonghwa, you once said something really smart that stuck with me.' Hongjoong spoke as he turned his head towards Seonghwa. He could feel Seonghwa's lips against his neck, and he shivered at the touch.  
'Do remind me.' Hongjoong laughed as the elder smiled against the sensitive skin.

'You once told me how you learned to love yourself better by getting rid of the things that made it more difficult. And I want to do that as well.' Hongjoong murmured. 'I want a new job, with people around me who aren't like the ones in my father's business. I also want to know if my parents would support me for who I am, and who I am with. If they cannot do such a thing, then I don't need them. I just need you.'

Seonghwa looked at him with those big eyes, looking for anything that would say that Hongjoong wasn't sure of what he was doing, but he couldn't see any. He was serious.

'If that's what you want, then I won't stop you. I'll support you and help you to love yourself.' Seonghwa said as he hugged Hongjoong, his head press against his shoulder.  
'Thank you.' Hongjoong smiled and kissed his cheek.

It went just as Hongjoong expected. His father was furious, his mother confused and sad.

'Where did we go wrong?' Being the question that was being thrown around quite a lot. Hongjoong had only one answer to it.

'Nothing. You did nothing for me.' That wasn't quite true, as they gave him a education and a job, but not the things that a parent should have given. No goodnight kisses and birthday cards. No hugs when he came home, or home cooked food waiting for him. There was no sign of love between them.

'I would like to stop working for you, father.' Hongjoong murmured. 'I want to try something new with my life. I want to live like I always wanted.' His father, after yelling at him for what seemed like hours, then gave up.  
'Fine, quit your only good job you'll ever find and never show your face again in my building.' His voice was full of poison and anger. His voice raw and Hongjoong could imagine the redness in his face as he yelled.  
'And make sure that I never see that 'animal' there either.'

Oh, how Hongjoong become happy.

How could a man be so happy after being disowned by his parents and being fired from his job. He didn't understand how, and it actually kinda scared him. He expected to be crying, to feel sad about it. But no, there he was hugging Seonghwa with a big smile on his face as he ended the phone call.

Seonghwa thought he had gone mad, so did Hongjoong.

*

Hongjoong hadn't really understood how hard it was to find a job.

This was his first time getting a job by himself and he found it to be quite hard actually. No wonder people usually stuck with the jobs that they already had, because finding a new one that you liked was really difficult.

So, there Hongjoong was, going up the stairs to Seonghwa's apartment, like usual. Brushing his shoes before going inside like always, because Seonghwa would get mad otherwise. And opening the door to hear Seonghwa shout hello. Everything was normal. Except that their couch was naked.

'Uh, Seonghwa.' Hongjoong called as he looked at the couch in front of him, where he would usually be sitting by now.

'Yeah?' Seonghwa called from the kitchen, just finishing up the dinner.

'What happened to the couch?' Hongjoong asked as he looked at it. Every pillow and cushion was gone except for one, leaving the brown couch with the springs showing and metal supports revealed.  
Hongjoong heard Seonghwa dropping something into the sink in the kitchen.

'Hell, I forgot.' He groaned as he walked into the living room with his hand covering his face. He looked at the couch and then back at Hongjoong. His cheeks were red and he looked so shy suddenly that Hongjoong became confused.

'What happened?' He repeated himself as he watched Seonghwa walk closer to him, reaching out his hands as Seonghwa did so as well, taking a hold of them.  
'Please don't think i'm crazy, okay?'

Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa with fascination as the older took him to their bedroom. He was shy to open the door, but finally did when Hongjoong assured him that he wouldn't go running away unless he had a body in there.

It turned out to be all of their mattresses, couch cushions, pillows and blankets put together to form this...

'It's a nest.' Seonghwa murmured.

Yeah, that was it, a nest at the corner of the room. The bed being pushed to the far left so that there was enough room for all the stuff on the floor.

It reminded Hongjoong of a birds nest and a fort that was made by a child. It looked cozy and warm and like Hongjoong could really sleep in it right now.

'A nest, huh?' Hongjoong spoke as he walked closer to it. All the pillows were put around the mattress, creating a small wall around it. Hongjoong noticed that Seonghwa had even used some of Hongjoong's clothing on the edge, as well as all the old blankets that Hongjoong always saw in Seonghwa's closet. He always wondered what they were for.

'Wanna tell me about it?' Hongjoong then asked, turning to see Seonghwa still in the doorway looking at Hongjoong shyly. The elder then took a step closer and hugged Hongjoong from behind.

'It's a dumb omega thing.' He murmured against Hongjoong's back.

Hongjoong laughed as he turned Seonghwa around so he could hug him properly. 'It's not dumb when it comes to you. Come on, tell me about it.' Hongjoong encouraged Seonghwa as he sat on the floor next to the nest.

Seonghwa just sighed and did the same.

'So it's now been a few months since my last heat.' Hongjoong nodded his head as he began to listen. 'So, my body and mind is kinda dealing with a... fake pregnancy, I guess.' Seonghwa said, his cheeks turning even redder than before.

'Hmmm, I see.' Hongjoong spoke. 'That's totally normal.' And Seonghwa nodded his head.

'Yeah. Happens every time after a heat. I guess I should have remembered to tell you before you had to see it like this...' Seonghwa said, laughing a bit.

'Finding out like this was totally fine with me.' Hongjoong said. Seonghwa nodded his head.

'Different werewolves deal with the need to have a nest differently. Some even don't like to have one. It's completely up to the person. Um, so I always like to make one. On the floor.' Seonghwa said as he pointed at his creation next to them.

'It brings a sense of comfort and helps you sleep better, also making you feel safer.' Seonghwa continued as he touched one of the pillows, changing it's spot before putting it back where it was originally. 

Seonghwa noticed him looking.

'It actually took me two hours to make it.' He laughed. Mostly because it was funny to himself as well, but also because of Hongjoong's face when he heard it.

'You know how... picky I am with things so I want to make sure that everything is perfect in the nest. It takes way too much for me, when some make it in minutes and are happy with it. Some might even have a permanent nest and then a regular bed. Some might just have a nest- it's different with every person.'

'That's so cool' Seonghwa smiled as Hongjoong awed at his knowledge of werewolves. Which was funny to Seonghwa because he had to know about them, since he was one.

'Can I sleep in it as well?' Hongjoong then asked, and Seonghwa could feel the omega in him shiver. Thank god Hongjoong couldn't sense it as he was a human. Seonghwa would be even more embarrassed.  
This reaction came straight from their ancestors who would share nests in their animal form, calling it a home. Seonghwa build a home and Hongjoong wanted to stay in it with him. Might as well just ask him to marry him, it would feel like the same thing.

'Yes.' Seonghwa sighed, feeling so stupid for acting the way he did because of his omega. He could feel tears swell at the corners of his eyes of the thought of Hongjoong sharing a nest with him. God, he hated being a werewolf at times like these.

'Hey,' Hongjoong spoke, voice low and steady and he cupped Seonghwa's face. He had his eyes closed, tears slowly falling down his face as Hongjoong lifted his head up. 'What's wrong?' He asked and wiped away a tear that fell past Seonghwa's cheeks.

'I-it's a dumb omega thing.' Seonghwa murmured as he leaned closer to Hongjoong. This felt like a similar moment that they shared just a moment ago. So Seonghwa was able to correct himself even before Hongjoong could.

'It's not, I know, I know.' And Hongjoong smiled as he pulled Seonghwa into a kiss. Seonghwa fell backwards into the softness on the mattresses and pillows, not even caring that he'd have to spent the next few hours putting it together after he was done with Hongjoong.

Seonghwa could cry again. He really could.

He was laying in his- no, their nest, with Hongjoong next to him. Both of them pressed to close to each other that all that they could feel was each other and the soft material around them. Seonghwa was so happy that he didn't think that he could get any happier.

'Seonghwa.' Hongjoong murmured against his neck. 'I want to live together with you.'

Seonghwa laughed. 'We already do, idiot.' That was true. Not had Seonghwa even seen the apartment that Hongjoong still owns, but never goes to. He has been living in Seonghwa's apartment for what seems like forever. And he loves it.

'Yeah, but not really. I want to sell my apartment. I want to find a house for you.' He spoke as he left small kisses along Seonghwa's collarbones. Seonghwa closed his eyes at the feeling.

'I want to find a house near the city, but not too far. I want it to have a garage for my car, a big yard and a good kitchen.' He continued as he brought his hands to Seonghwa's wide hips. 'I want it to have multiple rooms in it and a office. At least two bathrooms.'

Seonghwa moaned as Hongjoong sank his teeth into Seonghwa's shoulder. Shivers going through his body, as the feeling of becoming complete rushed through his bloodstream. His mouth was open with a gasp as he came down from his high. Looking at Hongjoong with warmth in his eyes, as he had just mated him.

Seonghwa cursed under his breath as he brought a hand up and punched Hongjoong to his side. The younger one looking confused as one could be.

'That's what you get for pretending to be innocent.' Seonghwa smirked. 'You knew about the nesting didn't you?' And Hongjoong looked so shocked that his cover was blown.

'How'd you know?' Seonghwa just snorted.

'Oh please, Hongjoong. 'Can I sleep in it as well', god you must have red that somewhere because you almost made my heart stop beating you idiot.' Hongjoong just smiled.

'You know me so well.' Hongjoong sank back into the mattress, his lips finding the mark he had just bitten into Seonghwa's snow white skin. 'I also read about mating.' He spoke and slowly licked the mark, his tongue feeling like electricity over the now already healing mark. Seonghwa felt shivers go down his spine, his all senses growing stronger as a bond was slowly beginning to form between them. Hongjoong’s scent was all he could think about. He was everywhere around him and on him. Hongjoong was going to be the death of him.

'So what do you say, mate? Wanna find a house and get married?'


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @NE0_ClTY

'A songwriter?' Seonghwa asked as Hongjoong was taking off his shoes. The younger one had just got back home from one of his job interviews. Instead of seeming gloomy like always after he had gone to an interview, this time Hongjoong was smiling the moment he got back home.

'I got the job!' He had said after Seonghwa asked why he was smiling. 'I showed them a few of my samples I had made and they liked what they heard, so they hired me.'

'That's amazing!' Seonghwa laughed as he went and hugged the other. He was happy for him. He had been looking for a job now for months, looking into different music company's and tv broadcasting stations.

He had all the time while being unemployed, so he began to learn about songwriting and production. He found it interesting and amazing how he could do anything that he wanted. There were no rules, he could do anything, and that freedom felt amazing. He really wanted to make songs for a living.

Seonghwa had heard his work, and thought that he was so good. Any label would be lucky to have him.

'What company is it?' Seonghwa asked as Hongjoong began to loosen up the tie around his neck. He hated wearing it these days, as it just reminded him of the whole office look that he had been rocking for years.

'It's a new small record label called KQ Entertainment.' Seonghwa nodded his head, not familiar with the name. 'They have a few artists under their name, but they mostly provide music and songs to others, like commercials and stuff. It seems interesting.'

'Sure does.' Seonghwa smiled as he hugged Hongjoong. 'I'm so happy that you finally found something that seems interesting to you.'

Hongjoong hugged him back, holding him tightly as they slowly swung from side to side. 'You should go find your dream job as well, Seonghwa.' Hongjoong murmured against his neck, taking in the sweet scent of Seonghwa's fruity shower gel. 'You always wanted to help kids. Become a teacher. You should.'

'I would need to go back to school.' Seonghwa groaned. 'I don't think i'll have it in me anymore.'

'Oh come on.' Hongjoong laughed. 'You sound like you're fifty. You still could go back to school. And you were great in school, so I don't see what would be the problem.'

'I don't know.' Seonghwa murmured. 'I mean, I guess it is a possibility.'

'It is. And you should think about it.' Hongjoong spoke as he pulled away from Seonghwa, but not before giving him a kiss to his forehead. Making Seonghwa smile.

'I will.'

Two months later Seonghwa came home from work, with a bunch of papers with him.

'I just came back from the university, and I gave them my application for courses.' He laughed as he placed down all the paper to hug Hongjoong. 'I hope I get accepted.'

'I hope so too.'

*

'Hongjoong-shi.' Spoke a voice from the door, and Hongjoong immediately turned around to see his boss standing there.

'Yes, boss?' Hongjoong spoke as he pulled down his earphones and get up from his chair.

Hongjoong was told by other writers in the company that the boss hardly ever came to see the song writers as he was busy elsewhere. So to see him there in his small studio room was quite scary.

'Sit down.' He spoke, and Hongjoong obeyed, sitting back down. 'I just came here to finally meet you in person. And to congratulate you on your amazing work.' Hongjoong shyly bowed. 'You have been working for us only a few weeks and you have given us so much amazing content already. I hope you aren't working yourself to death by now.'

'Oh not at all, sir.' Hongjoong assured him. 'I just have had so many ideas in my head, and I just want to say how thankful I am for giving me this job, so that I can bring those ideas to life.'

His boss, Kim Gyu Uk just smiled as he patted his shoulder. 'No need to thank me.' He laughed as he opened the door to leave. 'Others in here could learn from you. I feel like they are missing the fire that they had in their heart when they first started. Make sure that you won't lose it, Hongjoong.'

'I'll make sure, sir.'

Hongjoong was actually very surprised at how well his career took off. By the first month of working for the company, Hongjoong had composed and wrote many songs and one pop song that his boss liked so much that he gave it to a new girl group.

Hongjoong drove his car to home one day, hearing his own made song on the radio, loved by many. He had never been so proud of himself.

Seonghwa thought exact the same as he listened to the song at home, once Hongjoong told him about it.

The day that Hongjoong took the mail from the floor and noticed the letter for him. He cried when his first pay check came. And Seonghwa just hugged him while laughing a little.

For the first time Hongjoong felt like he actually deserved the money he had made, as he had enjoyed making it and actually worked for it. And he hadn't even thought about the money as he had enjoyed working so much. It was kinda weird, as he never thought he could enjoy his job. While working for his father he always thought that he would have anything more than that, just a boring job that he would hate, as everyone hated their jobs, right? Oh wrong had he been.

'Seonghwa, please go to school so you can become a teacher.' Hongjoong murmured as he hugged Seonghwa that night in their bed. 'I want you to be happy like me.' Seonghwa smiled as he hugged Hongjoong tighter, feeling Hongjoong's face against his chest.

'Okay. For you, i'll do it.'

*

Hongjoong looked at the big living room in front of him. There was a nice old looking fireplace in the middle wall that would look so nice in the winter. There was a lot of room for a big couch and maybe even a piano.

From the living room, there was a door that led into a small office, that had all the room for it to be Hongjoong's work room. He could already picture his computer there, and all the things he would need to create music from home.

'What do you think?' Hongjoong asked as he went back to Seonghwa, who hadn't been able to leave the kitchen since he got there.

'I love it.' Seonghwa murmured as he looked the newly furnished kitchen counters that were just the perfect shade of wooden brown, with white marble. Even the cool futuristic looking fridge would come with the house, which was a huge plus.

Hongjoong didn't really have an idea how buying a house worked, but then again he didn't know a lot of things on how to be a 'real grownup'. He had been shocked at the amount that he got from his apartment when he decided to sell it. Apparently people paid a lot of money for apartments near the city.

So, after selling his apartment, and realizing that he would get really good pay from his work, Hongjoong thought it was finally time to move to somewhere better. Somewhere that both him and Seonghwa always wanted and deserved.

So, there they were. Looking at a five bedroom, three bathroom house with a good sized living room and kitchen. A office and a yard as well. No garage, but Hongjoong could live with that.

It was located really close to the university where Seonghwa was taking his courses, and it wasn't far away from their workplaces. It was near a park and a good store, and the neighborhood was nice. It was perfect.  
They immediately called the real estate agent who introduced the place to them. They made the deal next day.

'I will miss you.' Seonghwa spoke as he held onto his chest, trying to get fake tears to come out of his eyes. Hongjoong just rolled his as he looked at Seonghwa with amusement. 'You were the best couch a single man could ever have.' Seonghwa murmured as he looked as the workers took the old brown couch and loaded the truck.

'We had so many memories on that couch.' And now Hongjoong smiled. They really did.

The night that Seonghwa told him that he was a werewolf, and the first shy kisses shared on it. The never ending work hours Hongjoong spent lying on it, working on his fathers files. The numerous phone calls that Seonghwa had with his parents that made him cry. All the times that Seonghwa was in heat and in pain because of it, Hongjoong right there next to him, rubbing his hurting stomach. All those things happened on that old, ugly couch.

The truck's doors closed and it drove away. Seonghwa straightened his back and grabbed his coat. 'I need to go shopping for a new couch to help me cope with my pain.' He smirked as Hongjoong laughed.

*

Hongjoong looked fondly at Seonghwa as the older was reading for his first test at the university. He was stressed as crazy and grumpy as he couldn't sleep, but he just looked so cute today to Hongjoong. He was wearing his glasses, and had a pen behind his ear as other hand was going through the pages on his book and other was grabbing onto a cup of coffee.

Hongjoong took a bite of his toast that he almost burned. 'Wanna get married?'

Seonghwa snorted. 'Kim Hongjoong, always so romantic.' He didn't even look at him but at his book, taking a sip of the pure black coffee.

Hongjoong swallowed his toast. 'No, i'm serious.' And Seonghwa finally looked at him, he sighed as he closed his book.

'I know Hongjoong.' He murmured. 'I know you are. And that's why it's so hard to say this every time. I don't want to get married.'

'Not even with me?' Hongjoong asked with a smirk.

'No.' Seonghwa said sadly. 'Not even with you.'

Hongjoong nodded his head, then sighed. 'That's okay. I already knew the answer anyways, but still had to ask.'

'Maybe you should stop asking already.' Seonghwa smiled sadly.

'Never.'

Hongjoong believed that Seonghwa would change his mind about marriage one day, so he wouldn't stop asking him.

The first time Hongjoong had asked Seonghwa had to explain to him that it wasn't really a werewolf thing to get married, as they usually just stuck with mating. Marriage was a human thing that came with their religions, and Seonghwa didn't really seem what was so nice about it.

All the shows on tv that showed marriage and weddings usually just showed that weddings were a waste of money and just another reason to see the family. And marriages had the habit of being broken. So why make breakups so much harder by all these papers and stuff?

But it seemed to be important to Hongjoong. So Seonghwa couldn't help but feel sorry every time he asked, the times being easily over four on the last few years that they have known each other.

'It's just that I don't feel the need to marry you because I already have a connection with you that can't be beaten, because we are mated.' Seonghwa explained the third time Hongjoong had asked him.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were in the bathtub, Seonghwa's back against Hongjoong's chest. Seonghwa was on his third, and worst day of heat. Hongjoong's fingers played with the small mark on Seonghwa's shoulder. Seonghwa closed his eyes as he felt himself go numb at the feeling of his mark being touched by his mate who created it.

'But I don't get to have that.' Hongjoong murmured as he kissed the back of Seonghwa's head.

Ever since that Seonghwa has been feeling so guilty whenever Hongjoong asked him. It was because Hongjoong could never truly feel complete with Seonghwa, because they had different wishes. Seonghwa hoped that he could change his mind at some point.

*

'So, how is it going now that you left the company?' Hyosang asked as he took a gulp of his beer. Hongjoong had gotten a call from his friend a few days ago, telling him that he was coming over to Seoul. So he asked to meet up at the bar that they used to always hang out in. Hongjoong said yes, and also invited a few of his other friends.

Hyosang and Hongjoong knew each other all the way from elementary school. They always had to share a room in the boarding school dormitory, and became close because of it.

After they graduated Hyosang moved to the states to also pursue in a career of music. He would send Hongjoong emails every now and then, but that was only a few times a year. Hongjoong hadn't even remembered how much he missed seeing his best friend for all those years.

'It's great.' Hongjoong laughed. 'I should have done that a long time ago.'

'But I thought that you got fired?' Asked Hunchul, next to Hongjoong. Hongjoong met him at his fathers company. He was a few years older than him and worked at a different floor, but somehow the two always ended up meeting each other. Hunchul's father also worked for the company and had gotten him the place, just like Hongjoong. He also hated the place.

'No.' Hongjoong laughed. 'Is that what is being said in the company?' He asked interested to hear what his father had been telling others.

'It's being said that you are gay and dating a dog.' Hongjoong blinked a few times.

'Wow, I can't believe that my father was telling the truth for once.'

Hongjoong has always talked shit on the people that worked in his fathers company, but his friends weren't the ones he always made fun of. They were cool. Hunchul and Hyosang he got along with almost immediately after first meeting them and he has never had any problem with getting along with them. But there was some problems with Junyoung before.

He met the eldest after he started high school, and had such a hard time getting along with him at first. He finally got to know why, after one bad encounter with him in his dorm room.

Junyoung was there sat on his bed, drinking from a can that Hongjoong recognized immediately. Human blood, O-flavored.

'You're a vampire?' Hongjoong had asked, surprisingly calm as he watched the elder nervously try to hide the can. 'Say that bit louder if you fucking can.' Junyoung spat as he ran and closed the door behind that Hongjoong left open.

'This is a all human school.' Hongjoong had murmured. Only then starting to feel nervous as Junyoung and him where in the room by themselves, the door closed.

'Do you think I don't know that?' Junyoung had spat, nervously running his finger through his hair. 'You can't tell anyone.' He cursed under his breath as he took a hold of Hongjoong's shirt collar.  
'What made you think that I would?' Hongjoong had asked, feeling his pulse quicken as the vampire was so close to him.

'Of course you would. Anyone would.' Junyoung spoke, he too feeling and hearing Hongjoong's heart beat louder. He could feel the warmth of his skin under his cold finger tips. He let go.

'But I won't' Hongjoong spoke after being let go. 'I promise.' He then said, bringing his hand forward. Junyoung looked at it, confused, before realizing Hongjoong wanted to shake it.

'You better.' Junyoung murmured as he shook his hand. 'Otherwise i'll get you.'

After that the two began to talk, and get to know each other. Hongjoong kept his promise and never told anyone. He doesn't think that Junyoung believes him though, but at least he can have a clear conscience.

'What's his name?' Junyoung then asked, finally joining the conversation. Junyoung had just gotten off of work, still wearing his dress shirt and a tie around his neck. He too worked in a office.  
'Seonghwa.' Hongjoong answered with a smile.

'That's disgusting.' Hunchul whined. 'You're so in love.'

The others laughed and so did Hongjoong. 'I know.'

*

'Seonghwa! Can you help me out?' A voice called out in the class room after everyone started leaving as the class was over. Seonghwa turned towards the voice as he began packing his books into his backpack.  
'What's up Sandeul?' The other sat next to him on the now free seat and sighed deeply.

'I'm gonna need you to grab all the materials for me again next week. I wont be able to come, well because of... Wolf things, you know.' He spoke, lowering his voice.

Seonghwa smiled. 'Of course. You can return the favor someday when I need some help as well.' And Sandeul nodded understandingly.

It was great having some friends in his courses who also were werewolves, as they could ask for help from each other when they missed classes because of heats.

Sandeul was a really nice, bubbly beta who he met on the first day of his first courses. They immediate could tell from each other that they were werewolf's so Seonghwa went and introduced himself after the first class was over.

Sandeul was finishing up his last year of becoming a teacher. He was in a long time relationship with another beta named Sunwoo.

'Thanks!' Sandeul waved before leaving the classroom.

Seonghwa got up and put on his jacket, taking his backpack with him as he left. He stood outside on in front of the school, waiting for Hongjoong. The younger would get out of work in a few minutes and would come pick Seonghwa.

There wasn't a long walk to their house, but as winter came closer, the weather got worse. It was raining and Seonghwa always forgot to bring an umbrella with him, so he stood under shelter so he wouldn't get wet.

'Need a ride?' Someone suddenly said, making Seonghwa turn to his left. There was a car parked there, an a man- clearly younger than him, sitting in the front seat with a cigarette in his mouth. Seonghwa squinted his eyes as he smelled the alpha scent under the smoke.

'No thank you.' Seonghwa said, turning away and looking at his phone. Hongjoong should be there soon.

The alpha snorted and threw a way his cigarette, hitting it near Seonghwa's feet. 'Your mate coming to pick you up?'

Seonghwa sighed. Not wanting to answer. It was none of his business, so he didn't need to answer.

'You deaf or something?' The other suddenly spat, making Seonghwa feel nervous. 'You really should answer to a alpha when they speak to you. Or did your parents not teach you that?'

Seonghwa felt actually quite stupid, for being treated like this by the clearly younger alpha. Was he not taught how to respect people older than yourself?

Seonghwa just stayed quiet. And finally the alpha gave up. He started the engine in his very old car and took off, but not before looking back at Seonghwa with a look that made shivers go down his spine.  
Seonghwa was afraid of him.

Seonghwa almost ran inside Hongjoong's car when the other showed up to the parking-lot.

'Maybe you should talk to your teacher about it.' Hongjoong suggested once Seonghwa told him what happened. He wasn't going to, but Hongjoong noticed that something was wrong and Seonghwa couldn't lie when he asked.

Seonghwa hummed back. Maybe he should. There wasn't really anything else that he could do.

Seonghwa then promised that he would talk to one of his teachers about it the next time he had classes. Seonghwa also promised to Hongjoong that he would stay inside the school until Hongjoong texted him that he was there.

Seonghwa assured Hongjoong that things like this happened all the time in the werewolf world. That didn't make it anymore okay though.

Seonghwa told him that things like this happened to him and others in school all the time back in the day. Alphas just wanted to intimidate betas and omegas, while fighting for them with other alphas. Not every alpha was as stupid as the one Seonghwa had met, but sadly quite many were like that.

But Seonghwa could take care of himself, as he assured Hongjoong so. He had dealt with things like this before and nothing bad had happened. Hongjoong really wanted to believe so, as he didn't want to baby Seonghwa too much. He was a grown adult who could take care of himself, and Hongjoong knew that. It was just that he couldn't help but worry.

'I'm almost there.' Hongjoong spoke to his phone that was on speaker next to him. 'There is really bad traffic over here, but i'm sure i'll get moving soon.' He sighed as he looked at the huge line of cars in front of him.

'Mhhh, i'll wait inside.' Seonghwa hummed back. He yawned loudly and Hongjoong laughed at that. 'I could walk to your car though, if you're stuck in traffic.' He then suggested.

It wasn't raining, and Hongjoong would be stuck for a while. He looked at his phone for a while before answering.

'Are you sure?' Seonghwa just laughed. 'I mean, that guy could be there again.'

'I don't think so. It's been a month. He really would have no life if he stuck around for that long.' Seonghwa snorted, and Hongjoong had to admit that it was true.

In the end Seonghwa was right. He walked to Hongjoong's car without any problem. Without any alphas on his way over there.

But all this really got Hongjoong thinking.

'Werewolves can tell from each other when the other is mated to another werewolf. As it leaves a mark on their scent, that would keep them from trying to get them to themselves.' Seonghwa had explained as Hongjoong asked one day.

'So they can't tell that you are mated with me because I am a human, right?'

Seonghwa blinked a few times. 'Well, it's kinda complicated when it comes to that.' Seonghwa spoke, crossing his legs as he sat on their bed, Hongjoong lying down with a book in his hands. He closed it and put it away as he could guess that this was about to become another lesson about werewolves.

'I know that I am mated.' Seonghwa said as he pointed at himself. 'I can feel it. But other wolves not that well. They can tell the human scent on me, but not in a way that they could it it was another wolves. They can't tell if I have been mated or not. Same would happen with any wolf/ some other species.'

Hongjoong nodded his head. 'That sucks.'

'Why is that?' Seonghwa asked, looking at Hongjoong.

'Well.' Hongjoong sighed as he pushed himself to a sitting position. 'I just really would like everyone to know that you are mine. That I am yours.' He murmured out.  
Seonghwa sighed. 'Hongjoong, I know-'

'Marry me.' Hongjoong said as he took a hold of Seonghwa's hands. Seonghwa just looked at their hands, holding onto each others. He wanted to speak, but suddenly felt like his voice had left him. He was speechless.

He wanted to tell Hongjoong how much he loved him and how he wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. How he wanted to wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep next to him every night. How he wanted start a family with him one day, and be there for each other for the good and the bad times. Huh, that really sounded a lot like marriage didn't it?

'Seonghwa, I want everyone to know that we are together.' Hongjoong spoke again. 'And I know that it doesn't happen magically with getting married, but it would help a lot.' He murmured. 'It would make me feel so good to be able to tell everyone that you are my husband. And I hope that you could feel the same.' And as Seonghwa was finally able to look at Hongjoong, he saw the other smile gently, his eyes wet.

'Yes.' Seonghwa whispered. 'It would make me feel good to be able to say that. To say that yes, Kim Hongjoong is my mate and also my husband. I would love it.' Seonghwa smiled and bit his lip as he felt tears in his eyes.

'Marry me?' Hongjoong repeated himself. He leaned closer, his eyes never leaving Seonghwa's.

Seonghwa closed his eyes as they were inches away from each other. His voice sounding like a whisper.

'Yes.'  
*  
Seonghwa's mother had cried when she heard the news, which surprised Seonghwa as he didn't think his mother would care about him getting married as all. His parents hadn't gotten married either, and no one in their family really had. Except for his uncle, who had a divorce almost immediately after.

Seonghwa told her by accident a few months after he and Hongjoong had gotten engaged, and few weeks after they got their rings made. He hadn't even thought about telling his parents about it, but said it in the phone by accident and now he wished he didn't exist.

'Oh my goodness, Kim Seonghwa.' His mother cried. 'I am so happy.' She gasped, her voice almost gone. Seonghwa just sighed as he saw the grin on Hongjoong's face as he listened to the conversation from his office. Seonghwa just sunk deeper into the couch, wishing that maybe he could disappear into it.

'I am too.' Seonghwa then spoke. 'But please don't make such a big deal about it, okay?'

'What do you mean?' His mother asked, voice serious.

'Don't go too overboard. It's nothing big really. We just got engaged.' Seonghwa explained as he played with his fingers in his free hand. He looked at the simple silver ring with a small smile.

'Oh, 'nothing big'!' His mother spoke, causing Seonghwa's smile to fade. 'Do not say that, Seonghwa. This is big. This is huge!' If Seonghwa could see his mother he was sure he would see how she made the motion of big with her hands when she said that.

'This is the first, actually important wedding in our family,' Seonghwa snorted at the shade being thrown at his uncle, 'and it needs to be perfect!'

'Who's getting married?' Seonghwa could hear the low voice asking in the phone next to his mother. Seonghwa's heart skipped a beat at the thought of his father hearing the news, but brushed it off. He wouldn't be the one hearing about it, but Hongjoong.

'Oh, honey!' His mother screamed. 'Our Seonghwanie is getting married!'

'What!?' His father spoke as he took the phone from her. 'Is this true?' His father then asked, and Seonghwa just smirked. Usually he would be scared to hear his father sounding so angry, but he was actually smiling because of the thought of handing the phone to Hongjoong.

'It is.' Seonghwa said confidently. He got up from the couch, beginning to walk towards Hongjoong's office. The door was open and Hongjoong heard him coming in.

'Would you like to talk to Hongjoong?' Seonghwa asked his father, who answered immediately, something along the lines of; 'Yes, that man has some explaining to do.'

Hongjoong looked confused to why he needed to speak with Seonghwa's mother, but his face changed immediately after noticing it was Seonghwa's father on the phone. Seonghwa just laughed as he skipped out of the office, leaving Hongjoong talking to his father. Hongjoong did manage to send him a angry look when Seonghwa looked at his way.

During the next few weeks Seonghwa would get phone call's from all over the country from all his family members, who all called to congratulate the couple of their engagement. And to of course, ask when the wedding would be held.

'Hah, aunt Minji, i'm not sure of the date yet.' Seonghwa faked a laugh as he sat and listened to the third call of the day. His mother really had nothing better to do that to tell everyone about his business.

Last week the callers where mostly from his mothers side of the family, but now it had moved onto his fathers side. And Seonghwa knew that was the bigger side, so he could lose his mind at the end of the week.  
'Be sure to tell me when you have the date sorted, dear.' His aunt reminded.

'Oh i'm going to, don't worry.' Seonghwa said. But he knew for a fact that he wouldn't have to deal with sending out the invitations as his mother would be in charge of that even if he wouldn't want to.

Honestly, Seonghwa would want a small wedding. Held somewhere quiet and small. He didn't want a crowd of people, only the ones that were the most important to him, and that sadly meant that not all of his family would be invited.

'It's such a pain in the ass to have a big family.' Seonghwa groaned in bed one night. He had his head pushed into a pillow and it muffled his voice. Hongjoong was currently sitting on his waist, his hands working into the sore muscles of his upper back. His hands felt like magic.

'It seems nice.' Hongjoong murmured as he pressed onto the space next to his spine on his right side. Moving to the left side after that. 'Though I guess I would feel different if i'd had to spent so much time with them all the time like you had to.'

Seonghwa just hummed. His eyes closed, as he enjoyed the feeling of Hongjoong's warm hands on him.

'It was nice, in some way.' Seonghwa then spoke, turning his head to the side so he could speak without the pillow trying to suffocate him. 'Having a big family. But it also had it's downsides. I guess the good thing was that you never felt alone, but the bad thing was that you could never be alone even when you wanted to.'

Hongjoong hummed as he worked on Seonghwa's lower back in small circles.

'Luckily I had only one sibling, I don't want to imagine how hard it would have been if I had more than that.' Seonghwa snorted. 'One little sister was just enough to annoy me everyday.' Hongjoong went silent for a while and so did Seonghwa. He closed his eyes and felt like he could fall sleep at any given moment. He did come back to reality when Hongjoong's hands stopped moving suddenly.

'Seonghwa, have you ever thought about having kids?'

Now, Seonghwa would be lying if he hadn't ever thought seriously about having kids. And about having kids with Hongjoong. He wasn't ashamed about it, as he was 24 years old already, so the thought had gone through his mind a few times. He though how it would feel like if he would become pregnant, or how it would feel like if he adopted a child. Both were possibilities that Seonghwa was interested in. He really wanted to do both at some point in his life. But he wasn't sure when. Nor was he sure how many kids we wanted.

He didn't have a plan ready for him like some people did. He didn't wish a gender for his first child or the number of kids he would end up with. He just wanted it all to happen on it's own one day, when he was ready. When he and Hongjoong were ready for it.

'I have.' Seonghwa then finally answered. 'I have though about it a few times, yes.' Seonghwa spoke as he got up once Hongjoong moved away from on top of him. Seonghwa pulled his shirt back down so he wouldn't get cold. The fabric of his shirt sticking to his back a little as Hongjoong had used some oil as he massaged him.

'Have you?' Seonghwa then asked, watching as Hongjoong moved into a sitting position, a bit... nervously? Why was he nervous?

'Yeah, I have.' Hongjoong then said. He played with the string of his pajama pants, looking everywhere else but Seonghwa. 'But I was kinda curious to ask you, because I started to think that maybe you... That maybe you didn't.'

Seonghwa blinked a few times. Yeah, he could see why, as he always spoke mad smack about his family, always saying how he hated having a big family and how he was happy that his parents only had two kids. He could see why Hongjoong would ask him.

'I do think about it.' Seonghwa assured him. 'I want to have kids someday.' And Hongjoong nodded his head.

'I do too.' He said. 'With you.' He added shyly, and Seonghwa laughed.

'Good.' Seonghwa murmured as he pulled the younger one in for a kiss.

*

Before they even noticed it, the year was over. They had been living in the house for six months already, and they had known each other for two years. Seonghwa had shared numerous heats and built a few nests along the way in their new home. Hongjoong had made a few hit songs in his small office room that were heard in the radio all the time.

They had fallen into a perfect routine that went along week by week. Seonghwa was doing great in school, while still working hours in the cafe. He managed to still cook amazing food for them everyday, with some help from the clumsy Hongjoong.

They didn't worry about the wedding, as they knew they would deal with it when they felt like it. There was no hurry for it, as Hongjoong seemed to be happy just to be engaged with Seonghwa. And so was Seonghwa.

He hadn't really thought that getting engaged with Hongjoong would really change their relationship from what it already was, but it has. Somehow they feel even more 'together' than before, which was weird to Seonghwa as Hongjoong had mated with him. He hadn't expected to feel any different. Maybe the change reflected onto him as Hongjoong had been so happy, as he now had a mark also. The ring on his finger had the same meaning to him that Seonghwa had to the mark on his shoulder.

Seonghwa would smile every time he saw Hongjoong play with the ring. And he would smile even wider when Hongjoong would play with the ring on Seonghwa's finger every time they laid together. Seonghwa had two marks on himself that told the world that he belonged to Hongjoong.

*

'Seonghwa, it's 3 AM.' Hongjoong cried as he watched as the other began to look through their closet for blankets and pillows. Seonghwa soon took off, taking the blankets with him and leaving the bedroom. As Seonghwa didn't respond to him, Hongjoong sighed and got up, taking the covers from the bed with him.

He didn't even need to think twice where Seonghwa was going, as he made his way up the stairs into the seconds floor, to one of the spare bedrooms. He ran into Seonghwa as he went back down to get the pillows from their couch.

Hongjoong put the covers that he took and placed them next to the other that Seonghwa had brought. Soon Seonghwa came back and put down the rest of the things. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired. He probably couldn't sleep because his omega instincts decided to get the best of him that night.

'Couldn't sleep?' Hongjoong asked as he went and hugged the other. He too feeling tired as ever.

'Yeah.' Seonghwa murmured as he hugged Hongjoong back. 'Sorry that I woke you up.'

'That's okay.' Hongjoong assured him and yawned loudly. 'Wanna get started?' Seonghwa just nodded his head before breaking free from Hongjoong and getting to the floor. They had already left a big mattress there on the floor as they soon learned that Seonghwa liked to make his nest there, and there was no need to move it, so they just left it there so that it was ready for the next time.

Building the nest together had also become a thing now.

Hongjoong had cluelessly offered to help Seonghwa make it one time out of kindness, but he should have known it meant something different in the werewolf world. Seonghwa had began to cry suddenly and Hongjoong tried to calm him down while being shocked and scared if he had done something wrong.

Seonghwa said it's just another dumb omega thing, and that god, did he really have to be so sensitive and start crying all the time. But Hongjoong did't mind at all. He just wished he really did some research on these things so that he wouldn't accidentally soon tell Seonghwa to fuck off with some thing that hurt his wolf emotions.

'I-i am just really touched that y-you would... I'm sorry.' Seonghwa whispered and cried again. Hongjoong just smiled and held him there, finding it adorable. If he would say it out loud, Seonghwa would surely hit him.

Once calming down, Seonghwa was able to explain that in the wolf world, offering to help a mate build a nest, was a truly amazing indication, that made Seonghwa feel really touched. Hongjoong smiled and kissed away his tears.

'Are you going to cry again?' Hongjoong smirked as he handed Seonghwa the pillows and blankets so the other could position them the way that he wanted. The other had a look of consecration on his face that Hongjoong only saw on him when he was reading for a test and building a nest.

'I might if you wont stop being mean to me.' Seonghwa murmured as he was working on one of the corners. 'So shut up.' He said, making Hongjoong laugh.

Seonghwa was really glad that Hongjoong was very patient, as you really needed to be when you had Seonghwa as your partner. He was always very slow and meticulous when he did things, and you could definitely see that when he was building a nest. Hongjoong almost falling asleep on the floor next to him.

'Done.' Seonghwa then said as he poked Hongjoong to his side, making him wake up from his odd state of sleeping with his eyes open. 'And it only took me, what, like an hour?'

'That's a new record.' Hongjoong smiled as Seonghwa pulled him into the nest, watching that his long clumsy feet wouldn't disturb any of the pillows on the edges. Seonghwa smiled slightly as he pressed up against his mate, closing his eyes and falling asleep at the sound of his heartbeat.

*

'Why won't you answer your phone?' Seonghwa asked as he looked at the vibrating phone on Hongjoong's desk. Hongjoong had noticed it as well, but wouldn't pick it up.  
'It's my father.' Hongjoong murmured as he took a bite out of his sandwich. 'Don't feel like talking to him right now.'

'Is it about... Does he know?' Seonghwa asked, the though of Hongjoong's parents hearing about their engagement going through his mind.

'He might.' Hongjoong snorted. 'He hasn't called in a few months after I told him about us, so I don't see any other reason for him to call me suddenly. I don't feel like listening to what he has to say right now.'  
Seonghwa nodded his head. That was understandable.

Seonghwa really didn't mind what Hongjoong's parents said about him. Hongjoong had already told him the comments being thrown around, like him being a dog and a monster who ruined Hongjoong's life. Hongjoong really wasn't kidding when he said that his parents where the most racist people he would hear about. But even if they said all those horrible things to Hongjoong about Seonghwa, Seonghwa wished that Hongjoong wouldn't lose his relationship with his parents. It was an almost non existing relationship, but it was still something.

'Next time he calls, you should answer.' Seonghwa spoke as he continued eating, Hongjoong nodded his head after a moment.

It took a week before Hongjoong's phone rang again from the familiar number. He was at work, in his own studio. He sighed as he took down his headphones and stopped the music in the background.  
'Kim Hongjoong.' He answered the phone.

His father snorted at the unwelcoming answer. 'Did you go and delete my number already? Did you forget about your father already, so soon?' Hongjoong didn't really feel like playing this game with his father right now. He knew his fathers work hours, so he knew he was at work as well right now. this was just a waste of time for both of them.

Hongjoong sighed. 'What do you want?'

'I wan't to know what the fuck you are doing with your life, Hongjoong.' He spoke, voice low and strong. 'You are throwing away everything me and your mother built for you. Do you have no shame in what you are doing?'

Hongjoong tapped his fingers on the surface of his table, beginning to feel annoyed. 'Anything else you would like to get off of your chest?'

His father went quiet, before letting out a laugh. 'You really have changed, haven't you? Is it because of that... thing you are seeing? He changed you really that much?' Hongjoong could feel the poison in his voice as he spat out the words 'thing' and 'he'.

'This isn't how you used to be, Hongjoong. This isn't like you.' His father sighed. 'You can still come back to us. You can still make things right. We will forgive you.'

'Good to know.' Hongjoong said, trying with all his might to keep his voice calm and not begin to yell at his father for the things he said. He was better than that, so he wouldn't stoop down as low as his father did.  
'You can come out clean from this Hongjoong, I am serious. I know that the rumors are bad, but it doesn't matter, you can always come back to the business,-'

'They aren't rumors.' Hongjoong sighed, rubbing his face with his other hand. He was getting frustrated. 'They are all true, so stop calling them rumors.'

'No, Hongjoong, it's not-'

'It's true.' Hongjoong spoke, cutting his dad off mid sentence. 'And you know it as well. So stop trying to pretend like it's not what it is. I can't just come back from this- I wont.' Surprisingly his father stayed quiet, listening to what he had to stay.

'I am marrying Seonghwa, no matter what you, or anyone else thinks about it. It doesn't matter to me one bit. I am sorry.' He sighed and listened to the quiet breathing of his father on the phone.

'I am sorry too.' He finally said. 'We should have protected you more, so that this wouldn't have happened. Maybe taken you with us to the church more often, and introduced you to a nice girl in your early teens.' His father sighed, and Hongjoong bit his lip.

'There is no coming back?' His father then asked. 'No matter what I would promise you?'

'I am sorry.' Hongjoong repeated himself.

*

Hongjoong's father no longer kept any contact with him after that one phone call. His mother did call him a few times, but they didn't really have much to talk about, as the topic usually ended up being about Seonghwa. Hongjoong would always then end the call after that.

She had the same questions, if he would stop ruining his life and just come back to working with his father already. They thought that Hongjoong was just going through a rebellious phase. Which Hongjoong found hilarious, as his rebellious phase had been years ago as he started smoking pot in underground rapper places, but his parents never knew about it.

Hongjoong even told his parents that they were welcomed in the wedding if they wanted to come, as Seonghwa made him ask them- but they of course said no. His mother seemed outraged that he would even ask such a question. Hongjoong was actually happy they didn't want to come.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong soon celebrated their one year anniversary of being engaged, in the house that they had been living in for almost two years. Next month was Seonghwa's last month of school, and he would finally become a teacher.

He had already gotten a few pleas from different places that would need a new worker soon, so Seonghwa would have no problem finding a job. He was so exited to start teaching and leave his old job, as he had gotten pretty bored of the cafe already. He still didn't mind working there and enjoyed the other workers and was grateful of how nice his boss was, but it just wasn't his dream job.

'You got another one.' Hongjoong spoke as he put down the mail onto the kitchen table. He had just come back from his afternoon run and was panting and sweating like crazy. He left to the shower immediately.  
Seonghwa pulled himself away from his books and looked through the mail. Bills, commercials, news papers and then a letter for him.

It was a job offer from a local school. A teacher was going to retire, leaving a big spot empty, that they were looking to fill quickly. Seonghwa had seen letters like this before, and was quickly reading through it, when he saw the magical words that made him stop and read the letter properly.

Home economics teacher.

Seonghwa gasped as he took of running with the paper in hand. He ran to the bathroom and didn't even bother knocking as he opened the door.

'Guess what.' He said, and Hongjoong just sighed. He had gotten used to not being alone even in the shower, because Seonghwa had the habit of usually disturbing him because of some weird reason.

'This school is looking for a home economics teacher, and I think that I should accept the request and go do an interview.' He spoke as he waved the piece of paper in front of Hongjoong's face.

'Really? That would be amazing.' Hongjoong smiled. He was about to say something else, but Seonghwa had already left.

He ran back to the kitchen to take his laptop and go to his email. He sent the school an email about the soon to be empty spot.

Seonghwa got an answer the next day, and he went to the interview the following week.

A week after Seonghwa graduated, he got an email and he had cried when he got the job. He would start after the summer, when school's began again.

Seonghwa would be teaching kids under the age of 16, all the way up from the youngest of third graders. He had all the knowledge that he needed to get the job, as the experience from his time working at the cafe was just enough for the school to hire him, as he had no other teaching experience. It truly was his dream job. He couldn't be any happier.

*

'Mom.' Seonghwa cried as his mother ignored him and kept on going through the flower shop. 'I though we were done with the flowers already. Let's go.'

'Just a moment, Seonghwa.' His mother said as she went to look at the roses one more time.

Seonghwa sighed and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He really didn't want to look and sound like an annoyed child, but he couldn't help it. He wondered if this is what his father felt like when his mother went shopping.

'You should take acting classes.' Hongjoong laughed as he joined Seonghwa. 'You show your true emotions too easily. Someday your mom will get really mad.'

'Can't help it.' Seonghwa murmured as he leaned against the others shoulder. 'I feel like this isn't even our wedding anymore. Mom is going a bit crazy, and this is just the flowers. I can't wait till we have to decide on the cake.'

'Well, at the end of the day she isn't the one getting married. But us.' Hongjoong smiled and leaned his head against Seonghwa's.

Seonghwa hummed. 'Yeah, I don't really care about the wedding that much. I just want to be able to be with you.'

'But we are already together.' Hongjoong laughed.

'Yeah, but like, married together.'

Hongjoong hummed. 'Yeah, me too.'

'Oh god, i'm gonna throw up.' Seonghwa groaned as he looked through the door that was slightly open. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach and how his legs felt like giving up under him as he saw the people in the room. He was going to faint, and die because he choked on his own throw up, on his wedding day. What a way to go.

'No, you're not going to. Just breathe.' Hongjoong murmured as he rubbed his back. Seonghwa was so glad that Hongjoong was there. His mother almost wanted to make it so that Seonghwa and Hongjoong wouldn't meet each other for a whole day before the wedding, until Seonghwa reminded her that stuff like that happened only with 'normal couples' as they were quite far from normal.

Also the thought of Seonghwa's father walking him down the aisle made him feel like shit. He wasn't a bride, thank you very much.

'I'm gonna fall down and suffocate on my own teeth.' Seonghwa spat as he became more and more anxious. 'My whole family is going to see me die, and that fucker Hansol would probably cheer.'  
Hongjoong let out a laugh, and Seonghwa's mother began to yell at him for using bad language and for calling Hansol 'the f-word'.

There were many things that made Seonghwa and Hongjoong feel quite weird about the wedding, but they both had to admit that the worst thing was that Hansol was there.

Seonghwa had to give in and let him come as well, as Mina wouldn't be coming unless she could bring him with her. Seonghwa was actually just too shocked at the fact that they were still together after what happened at the last meeting.

'She truly loves him, she can't help it.' His mother had explained after Seonghwa complained about it to her. He just sighed and gave up, he should have known that she would take his sisters side.

'And Hansol promised to behave. He was truly sorry as he apologized to me and your father.' Seonghwa just snorted. How funny that Hansol actually apologized to his parents but not him, the one who he caused all the harm for.

'My plates were broken.' Correction, not all the harm. Minus his mothers plates.

'We're gonna get the hell away from here once this is over. Just remember that.' Hongjoong whispered to Seonghwa, only a few minutes away from getting married.

'I feel like eating in-and-out, wanna get some when we leave?' Seonghwa joked, trying to calm himself down.

'Oh yeah, also some pizza.' Hongjoong said. And Seonghwa was honestly so sure that he was marrying the right person. Only someone like him would promise to run away from their own wedding and go eat trash food in their car.

'Love you.' Seonghwa smiled and Hongjoong looked at him funny for a moment.

'You too.' He finally said and leaned to kiss his lips. Seonghwa's mother yelling them to stop somewhere in the back. Saying something about them needing to save the kiss for the altar, but they couldn't hear.

They said their vows, gave each other the rings, kissed and cried. Everyone cheered and Seonghwa was honestly just so happy that it was all finally over, he could finally relax.

Once the wedding reception was over, they all moved into the bigger hall where there was the food and the dance floor. And most importantly the alcohol. Seonghwa would be sure to point his mother there as soon as she began to annoy him too much.

'Wanna stay for a while?' Hongjoong whispered as they walked past the people.

'Yeah, why not. I wanna see my uncles start fighting. Me and my cousin Jonghyun made a bet on who's gonna start it.' Seonghwa said and smiled at Hongjoong's loud laugh.

'Oh, I wanna introduce you to my friends back from school.' Hongjoong then said as he began to pull Seonghwa with him. They walked to the back where there were tables and saw a group of three sit there, drinking.

'I should have known that you only came for the free drinks and food.' Hongjoong laughed as he got the others attention. 'Didn't even come find and congratulate us, unbelievable.' Hongjoong joked, trying to look like he was hurt.

'We were gonna, totally.' One of them spoke as he got up and bowed. 'I'm Kim Hyosang.' He then introduced himself to Seonghwa.

'And i'm the reason we didn't come earlier, Jung Hunchul.' He followed and bowed. 'I just really wanted to get the good booze before everyone else came.'

'Seems reasonable.' Seonghwa laughed. Then the third one got up as well. Seonghwa could already tell that this was the person who Hongjoong told to him about before, when they were coming up with the list of people to invite.

'He's a vampire.' He had told Seonghwa as they were making the list.

'Ok.' Seonghwa said and went back to writing the names.

'Ok?' Hongjoong repeated him, looking a bit confused. 'Is it alright? I mean, isn't there some bad blood between them and you werewolves?'

'Yeah, maybe if we were in the year 1600.' Seonghwa had laughed. 'Them hunting werewolves happened a long time ago, and if you ask me, humans did much worse things.' He added with a smirk.  
'Thanks.' Hongjoong snorted.

Vampires used to hunt werewolves, so that they could blend in with the humans better. This was a long time ago, when werewolves lived away from everyone else, and vampires along with the humans. Instead of using the humans around them for food, they began using werewolves as they were stronger. Then there was a war and all that jazz. These days everyone lived together, and vampires got their food like everyone else. From the store, in a section meant just for their needs. There was quite a selection, from human blood to werewolf, and even fairy. The blood came from regular donations and also the ones who had lost their lives in the hospital. But the blood was of course free from all diseases.

'I'm Junyoung.' The vampire then introduced himself. Seonghwa bowed. He could smell the strong sharp scent that belonged to the blood drinking creature. Seonghwa always wondered what he must have smelled like to a vampire. Could he perhaps tell that he was an omega?

'We were thinking about leaving soon,' Hongjoong then spoke. 'so don't wonder if you don't see us around.'

'Ah, the human population will go down by 25%. Soon there will be only drunk werewolves in here.' Hyosang joked. 'I don't mind though, those 'scary alpha guys' over there were quite funny.'

'Make sure to take down their names when they begin to fight, so that I can know if my cousin owes me money.' Seonghwa said as he took a sip from his drink.

The guys laughed, already seemingly feeling the alcohol's effect. 'Hongjoong, you got yourself a smart guy right there.'

'I sure did.' Hongjoong smiled and pulled Seonghwa closer to himself.

*

'The wedding made it into the news.' Hongjoong laughed as he looked at his computer screen.

'Seriously?' Seonghwa laughed as he moved closer to Hongjoong. They were lying on bed, just woke up a few hours ago. But they had been too lazy to move. They weren't going to have a proper honeymoon, but that didn't meant that they couldn't be lazy and lie around all day.

'Yeah, look. They even took pictures.' Hongjoong murmured as Seonghwa began to read the article, still a bit confused to why the wedding was even in the news in the first place.  
It became quite clear why in the title already.

'Promising song composer, Kim Hongjoong celebrated his wedding this weekend.' Hongjoong laughed as he read it out loud. 'Since when was I interesting enough to be in the news?'  
'Apparently after you decided to marry into my family.' Seonghwa laughed as he read further.

'The composer, known as the main song writer in the rising company KQ Entertainment, celebrated his wedding with his partner, and their big family in the local church and hall.' Seonghwa murmured as he read it. 'The party seemed to go well, with many laughs that were shared. We wish the happy couple everything good in their future!'

'Wow, this is so weird.' Hongjoong sighed. 'I didn't even think that people would be interested in me this much. I knew my music was doing well, but I didn't think that people would know who wrote it. I'm sorry.'  
'Why are you apologizing?' Seonghwa laughed as he looked at the pictures that the reported that taken. There were the few ones of them walking down the aisle together, and also their first kiss as a married couple captured on picture. But then there were the ones that Seonghwa really wanted to see, that were from the after party that they left early.

'Well, isn't it a bit weird to have our wedding out like this on the internet? If we would have known that reporters would be coming, we would have gotten some security or something.' Hongjoong murmured as he rubbed his neck.

'And miss this gold?' Seonghwa smiled as he showed Hongjoong the screen. Huh, well that was indeed a picture of Seonghwa's Jaehwan uncle laying down in the middle of the dance floor, probably drunk out of his mind. 'I can't wait until mom and dad realize this.'

'You really don't mind?' Hongjoong then asked again.

'No.' Seonghwa answered, closing the computer. 'I don't. I think that it is actually quite cool.'

'Cool? Really?' Hongjoong snorted.

'Yeah.' Seonghwa smiled. 'I mean, I basically married a celebrity, so I should be happy.' Seonghwa just laughed at the noise that Hongjoong made when he called him a celebrity.  
'Just joking.' He assured him with a hug. 'I don't mind. And it's not like things are going to change, right?'

*

Seonghwa was right, soon the article was forgotten and out of their minds. Hongjoong only heard good things from his company, as they were happy that their name was on the article. His boss didn't mind the reason behind it, as he was just happy that his company made it. He in fact congratulated Hongjoong for his marriage, wishing him all the best.

But not all that came from the article was good.

People left nasty comments about their marriage, saying it was wrong. But Hongjoong was surprised at the amount of people that were commenting back on those mean marks, saying how they supported Hongjoong as a composer, no matter who he married. He actually now had supporters and that was pretty awesome.

Hongjoong got another phone call from his father pretty soon after the article was posted. His parents had seen it and clearly had to say their opinion on it.

Hongjoong was so tired. So, so tired of hearing what they had to say. But he listened, even though he didn't want to. He felt like he at least owed them that, as he couldn't do anything more for them.

His parents were in distress and sad, they were confused and lost. They didn't know how to deal with Hongjoong anymore, and he secretly hoped that they would just stop trying. Because they weren't even trying at all.

They weren't going to get to know Hongjoong as he is now, they have no interest in getting to know Seonghwa, or learning about werewolves. They live under a bubble, that only knows about the human world and that keeps away everything else that is out there. They have no intentions in changing their ways, or learning. So Hongjoong knew that listening to them was useless, but he still always answered the phone, hoping. But always being disappointed by the fact that again, nothing had changed. They were still the horrible people that they had always been.

Hongjoong gave up. And soon Seonghwa did as well. He too no longer had the words in him to keep telling Hongjoong that maybe this time his parents were okay with them. He too knew that they weren't going to change. And that was okay.

Hongjoong had new loving people he could basically call his parents. Seonghwa's mother and father were the nicest people Hongjoong had ever met in his whole life. They had so much love in their hearts that they didn't mind sharing it over to Hongjoong.

Hongjoong looked at them and wished that he could become a parent as great as them one day.

He wanted to become a great father for his children. Someone who they could always trust and lean on when they needed to. He wanted to spend time with his kids, and not send them away like he had been.

He wanted to help them with their homework and tests. He wanted to spend time with them after school, and take them to everywhere. He wanted to be the best dad, after Seonghwa of course.

He wanted to be the best dad a kid could ever have.

He wanted to be a dad that his kids could talk about to their friends with pride.

He wanted to be the kinda dad that would always be there for his kids.

He wanted to... He wanted to be a dad.

*

'I can't believe how cute the kids are.' Seonghwa whined after he came home from work. He had been working at the school for a few months now, and everyday he would come home with a big smile on his face.  
'They are so sweet and kind, and I can't believe what kind of an asshole I was to my teachers back in the day.' Seonghwa laughed as he put away his coat. 'How did I get so good grades if I was being a little jerk all the time?'

'You were cute.' Hongjoong smiled.

'True.' Seonghwa laughed and kissed Hongjoong's cheek. 'Good answer.'

Hongjoong smiled and got back to his laptop. He was writing a final email regarding his new song that was about to go to this one popular boy group. It was a big deal and Hongjoong's company were very exited to be able to give a song to them. Hongjoong on the other hand was having mixed feelings about it.

'Should I break the deal and just give the song to a rookie group instead?' Hongjoong asked after Seonghwa asked what was the reason for the wrinkles on his forehead.

'Why would you do that?' Seonghwa asked after he took a sip of water, his cheeks red because of the heat outside. The summer was coming to an end but it was still very hot outside as Seonghwa walked back home from the school.

Hongjoong bit the side of his mouth. 'I just feel like it would be better if I didn't gather so much attention towards myself. I still feel kinda weirded out by that news article about our wedding.'

Seonghwa blinked a few times. 'If that's what you want, then of course you should do it.'

Hongjoong sighed deeply. God, don't make him make the decision. 'But my company could really use it. My boss would kill me if I gave it to the other group.'

'Stop thinking about the company and your boss, and think about yourself for a moment.' Seonghwa spoke as he leaned against the other. 'In the end it's you who made the song, so you should be able to decide who gets it. No matter what your boss says, as you are his number one composer. He can't do anything to you.'

'But I want the company to succeed and grow bigger with my help.' Hongjoong murmured. 'I just don't want to grow with it.'

Seonghwa hummed and nodded his head  
.  
'What if you didn't write it?' Seonghwa then said. 'But someone else, with a different name.'

'You think I should get a name?' Hongjoong laughed, but actually the idea didn't sound too bad.

'When I suggested that you should get yourself a code name, I didn't think that you would come up with a name so shitty.' Seonghwa laughed as he read the next days news.

'What?' Hongjoong laughed. 'I think that pyeonghongman is kinda cool.'

*

So, Hongjoong began to compose songs as the mysterious 'pyeonghongman ', that the media loved immediately. He still kept some songs under his own name, as it would seem too suspicious if Kim Hongjoong suddenly disappeared, and pyeonghongman took his place under the same label company.

News about the mysterious new genius composer began to rise, and Hongjoong though it was so funny.

'Look, here is another one where people compare the two.' Hongjoong laughed as he showed Seonghwa his phone screen. 'Kim Hongjoong vs pyeonghongman . Rivals under the same company.'

'If only they knew.' Seonghwa laughed and leaned into his pillow. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Hongjoong.

He was tired from not being able to sleep well for the past few days, as he had been in heat. For some reason he didn't get nearly as much as sleep as usual, and it showed after the heat was over.

'Maybe you should take tomorrow off of work as well.' Hongjoong suggested as he brushed away the others bangs. The brown locks were beginning to get too long, almost covering Seonghwa's eyes if they fell straight.

Seonghwa hummed as he laid next to him. 'I'll see tomorrow. I just need to get some sleep.' He yawned loudly.

Hongjoong had tried everything to get Seonghwa to go to sleep in the past few days. There were many baths, hot and cold in the big bathtub. Hongjoong also gave him many massages, trying to make him feel more relaxed, but it did almost nothing. Not even did the hours spent having sex wear him down to a point where he would fall asleep for more than two hours. Hongjoong even asked if Seonghwa should try and sleep in a nest to help him feel more comfortable, but he said it wouldn't help. And he wouldn't have the energy to build one.

Seonghwa had told Hongjoong that it was normal that a werewolf would experience worse heats as they got older. It was their bodies way of telling them to hurry up and produce a kid already. Once they would have a child, the heats would get better again, until his body would demand another child.

'Well, I guess that there is only one solution.' Hongjoong groaned as he stretched his hand to put down his phone onto the nightstand. 'We have to get a baby.'

Seonghwa smiled as Hongjoong wrapped himself around him. 'You'd want that?' He finally sounded sleepy for the first time in a week. Hongjoong hoped that he would get enough sleep.

'A baby?' Hongjoong asked as he held Seonghwa, feeling the puffs of air against his neck as Seonghwa breathed slowly. 'Yeah, why not?'

Seonghwa punched him slightly on his chest. 'I'm serious Hongjoong, don't joke.' He meant to sound much more serious, but ended up sounding so, so sleepy that he was hard to take seriously.

Hongjoong smiled. 'I am serious.' He spoke as he took a hold of Seonghwa's hand, playing with his ring. 'I would love to have a baby.' He sounded nervous and Seonghwa couldn't help but think he was adorable. He pulled his hand free and hugged Hongjoong's side tighter.

'Good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @NE0_ClTY


	3. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @NE0_ClTY

'Hey Hongjoong.' His coworker called him from the door. 'The boss wants you in his office.' And then he was gone.

Hongjoong was confused. He hardly ever came to work into the company office anymore as he preferred to work from home, in his own office. He was still coming up with content for the company monthly, and should have no reason to see his boss. People only ever spoke with him if it had something to do with not being productive.

So, Hongjoong got up, closing his computer and leaving his room, taking the elevator to the second floor. The workplace was very small, with only two floors and very little space for workers, some even sharing office rooms.

There were rumors going around though that the company could soon afford to move into a different building, mostly thanks to Hongjoong, aka pyeonghongman. Hongjoong got to hear a lot of shit because of it, as most other workers didn't appreciate the fact that only he got credited for it. And Hongjoong thought exactly the same.

Everyone worked just as hard as him, it was just that he did the job of two people. And the media seemed to love whatever pyeonghongman put out, so he got all the attention.

'I'm giving you a raise.' His boss spoke as soon as Hongjoong got into his office.

Hongjoong blinked his eyes a few times, blankly staring at the other. 'Why?' Hongjoong asked, not quite understanding why he would do such a thing.

'You serious?' His boss laughed. 'You have risen the value of this company by 50% just with the 2 years that you have been working for us. Honestly, i'm afraid that you'll soon leave, because you're doing so well in this business.' He murmured.

'You don't need to bribe me to stay, I hope you know that.' Hongjoong said, serious. 'I do enjoy working for you, so there is no need to fear me leaving.'

'I know that.' He spoke. 'But you deserve the money, as you have been the main reason why we even have it in the first place. It would be only fair.'

Hongjoong nodded his head after a small pause.

'Look, I already make more than enough for me to do well. I can pay my bills and spend money on the things that I need, and want. But others in this company don't have that.' His boss nodded his head slowly as Hongjoong spoke. 'I would honestly like it if you could spend the money you were going to give to me- on others. Maybe it will cheer them up.'

'Should have known you had a great idea, Hongjoong.' He laughed and patted his shoulder. 'I will do that. Thank you for the great idea.'

Hongjoong murmured out a 'Thank you sir', only to have his boss snark back at him to stop calling him that, as they have known for over a year for fucks sake.

'Oh, there was also this that I needed to give to you.' He boss then said, giving Hongjoong a piece of paper.

'It is a interview request from this tv station, to pyeonghongman.' He spoke as Hongjoong began to read it. 'It would be an amazing thing if we could get our name out there with the news channel, but I know that this is all up to you.'

Hongjoong stared at the letter for a moment, many things rushing through his mind. He understood what his boss wanted from him as the owner of the company- for him to say yes and to the interview so their still small company could get some more fame and recognition from the press and the people of Korea. Yet Hongjoong couldn’t help but feel afraid and nervous, the memories of the press attacking him and Seonghwa in articles about their wedding.

Hongjoong nodded his head. 'Yeah, I don't think I should do it. I'm sorry.' He finally spoke, giving the paper back to him. 'I don't want to be known as pyeonghongman by the media. I don't enjoy being in the spotlight that much.'

'I understand.' His boss spoke, clearly seeming a bit upset. Hongjoong had to bite his tongue from saying something he would end up regretting later. He needed to stop doing what other expected from him and just think about his own well being for once. That was something Seonghwa was always trying to teach him.

'In a way this might actually help us even more, as the people are becoming more and more interested in the character, as they want to know who he is. But at some point they will become angry and demand to know more about him. Luckily that is in the far future, right?'

Hongjoong swallowed. 'Yeah. Right.'

*

'Did you just get paint on the carpet?' Seonghwa asked silently as he stopped painting the living room wall and looked at the brand new black carpet that was rolled and pushed to the side, and still Hongjoong somehow managed to get white paint on it.

'Sorry.' Hongjoong laughed as he looked at Seonghwa with a sly smile. He had paint on his face, and clothes. Seonghwa was glad that he made him change into some old clothes he didn't care about, because there was no way that the paint would leave their clothes.

Seonghwa sighed but ignored the mark on the carpet. It was on the other side of it anyways, so you wouldn't be able to see it. Seonghwa still had to go ahead and move it into their hallway, so it wouldn't catch anymore paint onto it.

'That's what you get for wanting to paint the walls white.' Hongjoong spoke as he put down his paintbrush and stretchered his arms. 'If we would have gone with black, then you couldn't even see it from the carpet. 

'There is no way we would have a black living room, Kim Hongjoong.' Seonghwa said, sounding all serious. 'You got to already paint your office dark colors, so isn't that enough?'

Hongjoong shrugged his shoulders. 'I think it would have looked cool.'

Seonghwa laughed. 'Yeah, also very inviting.'

Well, yeah. Who wouldn't want to sit in a living room that was completely black? Hongjoong did.

'It only took us over two years to pick the color and do this.' Seonghwa laughed as he opened the second paint bucket.

That was actually true. It took Seonghwa and Hongjoong almost three years to live in the house until they decided on the color to paint the walls in the living room. The walls had been a ugly shade on light brown that Seonghwa hated with all his heart.

In the end Hongjoong didn't really care about the color, but he liked to annoy Seonghwa and keep saying that he wanted the walls to be black. In the end Seonghwa won, of course. But it still took them awhile to get to it and start painting the walls. They were lazy like that.

'Let go of me you annoying little thing.' Seonghwa murmured as Hongjoong wrapped his arms around his waist, his head leaning against his shoulder. 'I really wanna get this done, so come and help me.' Seonghwa whined as Hongjoong didn't let go.

'No. Don't want to.' Hongjoong laughed and tightened his grip. Seonghwa sighed and put down his brush, turning in Hongjoong's arms so he faced him.

'You are extra clingy today.' He said and smiled as Hongjoong kissed his cheek while tip-toeing. 'What's the special occasion?'

'Nothing. I just love you.' Hongjoong smiled and moved to his neck, sucking down on the skin just enough for Seonghwa to squirm.

'Not on the neck.' Seonghwa whined pathetically. 'I'll get fired so quickly if other teachers or the students notice the marks.'

Hongjoong hummed, his voice low and gentle. His hands moved downwards from his hips and Seonghwa raised his brow. Oh Kim Hongjoong, such a sly creature. 'Seriously? You can't wait until we have painted this damn wall?'

'Nope.' Hongjoong laughed and moved his lips up, claiming Seonghwa's own. The elder rolled his eyes and gave up, his hands soon finding Hongjoong's hair, grabbing onto the black dyed locks.

'You're unbelievable.' He sighed between kisses.

*

'I love the bright walls.' Seonghwa's friend Minki spoke as he sat down on the couch.

'You should say that when Hongjoong is here as well.' Seonghwa laughed. I knew that the white color was better in the end.

Minki and Seonghwa knew each other from high school. They hadn't seen each other in a few years though, as Minki and his mate moved to japan a few years ago. They couldn't even make it to their wedding last year, so Minki made it his promise to come back to Korea one day and meet up with him. So here they were.

'How have you been? Enjoying the married life?' Minki smiled as he pointed at the photo on top of the fireplace. Seonghwa knew it was a little bit basic to have your wedding photos on presentation like that, but he liked it.

'Oh yeah. I love it, and can't believe I didn't say yes sooner.' Seonghwa laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

'I totally would have thought that you would have been the one asking the question.' Minki spoke. 'You seem like the type who would have been so exited to get married.'  
Seonghwa nodded his head. 'I don't know why, but I didn't like the idea at first.'

'Maybe me and Minhyun should get married as well.' Minki smiled.

Minki was an omega a few years younger than Seonghwa, and his mate of a few years was Minhyun, also an omega. They had met in Japan in some fashion show that Minki was a model for. Minhyun worked as a designer for that show, and they met because of that. They had been together ever since.

'How's Minhyun doing? Still going strong with the pregnancy?' Seonghwa asked as the thought of the other came into his mind.

'Oh he's fine.' Minki laughed. 'A bit grumpy and all that, but he's doing good. So is Minsu.'

Even though Minki and Minhyun have known each other only for a few years, they already have a energetic two year old Minsu back in Japan. Even Seonghwa was surprised to hear that the young couple was expecting a child at such a young age ans so soon into their fresh relationship, but he still supported his friend of course.

Minki gave birth to Minsu, so it was only fair that their second child was carried by Minhyun. Oh how weird would it be if Hongjoong was an omega as well. Seonghwa could only imagine the heats that were out of sync, driving both of them crazy. He had mad props to Minki and Minhyun for making it every time.

'Have you two though about having a baby already?' Minki then asked. 'You have been together for quite a long time right?'

'Yeah, almost 5 years now.' Seonghwa said, putting down his now empty cup. 'And it has been something that we talk about quite a lot.' He confessed.  
'But..?' Minki asked, clearly noticing the doubt in his voice.

'I don't know.' Seonghwa sighed. 'I don't know why we have never gone further than talking about it, honestly.'

Minki nodded his head. 'Does the thought of being pregnant scare you?'

Seonghwa though for a moment. 'No. No it doesn't scare me. Maybe it's just the big change that scares me. ' He confessed. 'Everything is so good right now, that I am afraid of change, as it would... well, change things. Maybe not for the good.'

Minki stayed quiet for a moment before putting down his own cup and turning back to Seonghwa. 'Can I be honest?' Seonghwa nodded his head.

'Even though I assured everyone- including you, that our first pregnancy was planned- it wasn't.' Minki spoke, voice lower than before, almost like he was afraid of someone hearing them. 'It wasn't something that was planed and we were so scared and afraid that we had ruined our just starting relationship.' Minki spoke.

'But honestly, I think it saved it.' He then laughed. 'There was nothing wrong between us, but we just... Became more 'one' when we were expecting for Minsu. I'm not saying that you should go and have a baby when your relationship starts going to shit. But what I mean is that a child is a blessing no matter what. I don't see how it could change things for the worse in anyway.'

'If you are ready, and you know that you both want to go to the next step, then you should. You both know what each other wants better anyone else. You know when it's time.'

  
You know when it's time.

Seonghwa honestly knew that he would be a great parent, and so would be Hongjoong. They were both great when it came to being around kids, and Seonghwa even knew how to take care of babies a little because he was around them all the time because of his always-growing-family.

They had a great home, where there was more than enough room for a pair of small feet to walk around. They had three spare bedrooms, one extra small one that could be made into a nursery.

They had all the money to take care of a baby, and buy it everything that it would need. And they had all the love in the world to give to that child.

Seonghwa knew Hongjoong's feelings. He was ready.

And finally, after talking to Minki, Seonghwa thinks he might be ready as well.

*

Later that day when Minki had already left, Hongjoong came back home from work. He greeted Seonghwa from the door and went straight to the kitchen, putting down the groceries that he bought. He began to unload them into the fridge as Seonghwa walked up to him, leaning against the counter next to him.

'I remembered that your heat starts next week, so I already bought some of your favorite things.' Hongjoong murmured as he took the packs of cookies, putting them into the cabinet next to their dishwasher.

Seonghwa hummed and looked at the things that Hongjoong bought on the table.

'Something happened?' Hongjoong then asked, noticing how quiet Seonghwa was being. When Seonghwa turned back to look at Hongjoong, he was leaning against the open fridge door, a pack of eggs in his hands and a worried look on his face.

Seonghwa smiled sightly. 'No. It's just that...' He began to talk, his eyes going back to the groceries. He reached picked up the small package on top of the flavored water Hongjoong got. He held the package in his hand as he leaned back onto the counter.

'I feel like maybe we won't be needing these this time.' Seonghwa spoke, as he held the pack of condoms in his hand.

'Oh.'

And Seonghwa was lucky to catch the eggs before Hongjoong dropped them to the ground.

*

Usually Seonghwa would have been furious if his heat lasted longer than five days, as he hated spending time feeling like crap for longer than usual. But as he was going through his seventh day, he actually thought that maybe mother nature was giving him a helping hand.

The week was full of sleep, eating, taking cold showers like usual. But Seonghwa noticed himself wanting to feel Hongjoong much more. He could feel his wolf inside cry for him. Crying for his touch, for his scent and for everything that he was. He just wanted Hongjoong all the time. Seonghwa was sure that this was all because of the though at the back of his mind. They were trying for a baby after all.

He was actually worried if Hongjoong was becoming too tired, as he was asking for him all the time. But he was surprised to find that Hongjoong sometimes had the energy to be the first one to ask the question.

They really took advantage of his heat that time. Seonghwa was like, 99.99% sure that they had done it.

So, clearly he was upset when they did a test a few weeks later to find out that it hadn't worked out.

'There is always another time. Remember that.' Hongjoong had murmured against his head, as he was currently crying against his chest. Curled together on their bed, the third not-positive pregnancy test lying on the floor where Seonghwa had dropped it.

Hongjoong was hurting as well. He wouldn't show it, but Seonghwa knew. He was feeling just as shitty as he was feeling, but wouldn't show it. And it wasn't fair, but it helped Seonghwa. He needed the strong support.

Seonghwa did however hear him cry in his office one night after they had gone to sleep together. Seonghwa was hurt that he couldn't cry there with him, but understood why. Seonghwa was quite a mess for the few next days, and seeing Hongjoong cry would have just made him feel worse.

They soon got back up, just like Seonghwa knew they would.

It was hard at first, but Seonghwa had something to remember and keep in his mind. He counted his next heat the very next day, and would be counting the days up to is as well. They had many chances. They would be fine.

*

Seonghwa had actually started to think about doing the tests by himself, as he was honestly so, so tired of the same scene. Them waiting in the bedroom together as they waited for the tests to show if it was positive.

Seonghwa was tired of seeing the one line, and seeing the look of sadness in Hongjoong's eyes as he handed him the test. He was tired of his own body failing at it's own job. They had been trying for almost a whole year for gods sake, and Seonghwa was so over it already.

He was tired. And so was Hongjoong.

They were in this together, both feeling just as bad as each other, when the negative results came in every time. They were in this together, and Seonghwa wouldn't take one step without Hongjoong even if he was forced to. They would do this together.

So that day Seonghwa waited for Hongjoong to get back home. The three unused tests ready in his hand. He was feeling quite emotionless actually, which was weird. There no longer was that feeling of being exited for it being positive, or even the feeling of anxiety to find out he was not positive again. He wasn't feeling anything. It was almost as if he had completely given up even before he knew it himself.

Hongjoong came back a moment after. He was quiet, like every time that they had to do this. There were no words shared as he took of his coat, came and gave Seonghwa a kiss and then they made their way into the second floor, onto their bedroom and it's bathroom.

Hongjoong had secretly hoped that it was going to be different this time. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be negative again. But he never said this feeling out loud, not wanting to bring up false hope. As the crash down would be way too big to risk.

When the timer then beeped, they looked at each other. Playing a silent game of who should go and look. Hongjoong almost felt frozen, not wanting to know. Could they maybe just forget about it for a while, and come back to it later. When Hongjoong didn't feel like breaking down after hearing the results.

Seonghwa then got up. He walked way too good, as Hongjoong would have been leaning onto the walls for support and tripped over the carpet. He felt so weak. Never had he felt so useless and small.

Seonghwa made his way to the bathroom that had it's door open. The tests were placed onto the sink counter, and Seonghwa took one of them in his hands, not being able to see the result without doing so because he wasn't wearing his glasses.

And then he broke down crying.

Hongjoong cursed under his breath as he got up finally, making his way to his husband, who was crouched down onto the bathroom floor.

'It's okay.' Hongjoong murmured, wanting to curse as he heard his voice break as he spoke. He wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't let himself. Not now when Seonghwa was sobbing against him like this.

'It's going to be okay.' Hongjoong repeated himself. Honestly, he didn't know if he said that just to Seonghwa, or more to himself. 'We are going to be okay.' He then corrected his words, as he held Seonghwa tighter.

Seonghwa pushed him a little, and Hongjoong thought- god, please don't be angry, Seonghwa please don't be angry, it's okay,- but he said nothing. Instead he placed the test int his hand, and Hongjoong looked down at it with tears in his eyes.

Seonghwa cried harder as he now held onto Hongjoong. Both of their feet had given up at some point and they were sitting down on the small bathroom floor, legs in a tangle, and their bodies pressed together, faces wet from the tears.

Hongjoong sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. The tears falling down past his cheeks. He hugged Seonghwa back, not ever wanting to let go. Seonghwa's face hidden in the material of his black hoodie, his voice raspy and muffled as he cried. But that was okay. They were okay.

The test had two lines.

*

Hongjoong was honestly so over crying all the time already. There had been too many tears shared in the last year. So he promised for himself that there would be no crying for a while. But he immediately broke that promise as they had arrived on the doctors appointment for Seonghwa.

The doctor revealed that yes, Seonghwa was indeed pregnant, and by 6 weeks. Hongjoong cried as Seonghwa laughed.

'This is so embarrassing, why didn't you cry with me?' Hongjoong murmured as they got to their car. Seonghwa promised to drive as Hongjoong was too much of a mess to do so himself.  
'I promised that I was done crying for a while.' Seonghwa just smiled as he gave Hongjoong a tissue.

Hongjoong blinked and looked at him for a moment, until crying more. 'That was my promise as well.' Seonghwa laughed and reached to rub his back as he cried some more.

There really wasn't any sign of Seonghwa being pregnant for the first few weeks after they found out. Seonghwa only began to experience the symptoms when he was almost one month pregnant.

He woke up in the middle of the night at least twice, to empty his stomach from everything that he ate that day. Hongjoong always soon rushed after him, and was there to rub his back as the elder sat on the floor, his head almost inside the toilet.

'God, this baby better be worth the pain.' Seonghwa moaned as he finally felt like he was done throwing up, for now. His eyes were watery, and he felt like crap.

Hongjoong smiled as he handed him some paper to wipe his mouth. 'They will be.' He murmured as he helped Seonghwa up, so he could brush his teeth and then go back to bed.

'I know.' Seonghwa sighed as he hugged Hongjoong.

'You tell them, I don't want to.' Seonghwa cried as he laid on the couch, his hurting feet lifted up to lay on a big pillow. He was snuggled in a big blanket, while watching his favorite cooking show. It was a Saturday and they had nothing to do, so Hongjoong suggested that they could finally tell Seonghwa's parents about the pregnancy. Seonghwa though differently.

'Seonghwa.' Hongjoong whined as he sat down onto the floor next to the older, his head coming in his way so he couldn't see the tv. 'I can't tell them that. They are your parents.'

'Just yesterday you called my mom 'mother' by accident, but she said that you could totally call her that. So go, call your mom and tell her. Because I wont.' Seonghwa spoke, while trying to change his spot so that Hongjoong wouldn't block the tv. Hongjoong moved with him.

Seonghwa sighed and gave up, turning in his place, to face away from the tv and Hongjoong.

There was a moment of silence and Seonghwa almost smiled, knowing that he had won the argument. Until, Hongjoong opened his mouth.

'You know, if she was my mom that would make us siblings and this all would be very gross.'

Seonghwa nearly jumped from the couch, taking his phone with him and leaving a smirking Hongjoong behind him.

*

Seonghwa's parents came to visit the very next day, taking a train immediately after they heard the news.

Seonghwa's mother couldn't stop crying on the phone, nor when they first arrived.

As Seonghwa opened the door, his mother hugged him immediately. She hugged him tightly and cried into his sweater. Hongjoong just smiled as the scene, before that smile was wiped away by the presence of Seonghwa's father.

'Sir.' Hongjoong spoke awkwardly as he bowed.

No matter how well the two knew each other, Hongjoong still couldn't help but fear under the elder man. He couldn't help it, he was really tall and strong looking. While Hongjoong was short- even a little shorter than Miss Park. And Seonghwa always liked to say that his father would rip him into pieces if they ever broke up, and Hongjoong honestly didn't want to think about it.

So, you could say that he was kinda surprised when he saw tears in the old man’s eyes. 'Oh, come here.' He managed to say before pulling Hongjoong into a tight hug. Hongjoong felt like he couldn't breathe, but that was okay.

Then began the interrogation.

'When is the baby due?' His mother asked after they were seated in the kitchen table.

'It's due in april, around 7 months from now.' Seonghwa answered, and yelped after his mother slapped his shoulder.

'You are already two month's in, and haven't told me!?' She squeaked and tried to slap him again, but Seonghwa's father stopped her. She was a small lady, but she sure was strong.

'Sorry, the topic never came up.' Seonghwa shyly lied, turning to Hongjoong for support. Who only shook his head, begging for Seonghwa to leave him out of this.

Seonghwa pinched the sensitive skin on his wrist under the table and caused him to jump in his seat. His mother then changed her target, looking at Hongjoong.

'You should have told me sooner!' She spoke as she pointed at Hongjoong. 'I knew that I couldn't trust Seonghwa with telling me things, but I expected better from you, Hongjoong.' Seonghwa smirked slyly at the the fact that Hongjoong had turned into the target. His smile faded however as his father noticed it.

'Seonghwa, you are even more guilty. So do not think for a moment that you are out in the clear already.'

*

Hongjoong turned around in the bed towards Seonghwa. The elder had his eyes closed and he was breathing evenly. He must have been asleep. Or so Hongjoong thought.

'Don't stare at me.' He murmured out, eyes still closed. Hongjoong smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. Seonghwa whined and pushed him away.

'Don't kiss me. I'm mad.' He murmured, finally opening his eyes. He looked sleepy and calm, and had a cute small pout on his lips.

'Your parents treated us like we were teenagers.' Hongjoong laughed at the memory of them in the dinner table earlier.

Seonghwa smiled. 'Yeah. But at least they let us sleep in the same room.'

Boht of them couldn’t help but think how funny it was that Seonghwa’s parents were so protective over their son, acting as if they were young teenagers who had just fallen in love and needed to be protected from making any mistakes. While in reality they were indeed married and nearing their thirties. Hongjoong couldn’t help but think what it would have been like to meet Seonghwa back in their school days and fall in love then. Would have they truly been naughty teenagers getting into all kinds of trouble? Hongjoong hummed, going quiet for a minute.

'Wanna try to fuck without getting caught?'

He didn't get to hear the answer as he was already pushed to the floor before he could hear it.

*

'How long has this been in the making?' Seonghwa's father had asked after his mother was done pointing fingers and lecturing them. It was still early morning- too early for both Seonghwa and Hongjoong to be up during the weekend. Yet his mother could care less after she pretty much broke into their bedroom to wake up at 6 am to continue their conversation before they needed to head back to home on the train.

Seonghwa took one look at Hongjoong before sighing. 'Over a year.' His mother gasped. 'We really wanted to-'

'Oh my goodness.' Seonghwa's mother began to cry again. 'I'm sorry. It's just that, you really want this baby, and- and i'm just so happy for you.' She sobbed as Seonghwa's father rolled his eyes.

'We are too.' Hongjoong said, taking a hold of Seonghwa's hand again.

*

Seonghwa was actually surprised that his mother hadn't told anyone in the family about his pregnancy.

He actually wished she would have after she told him the reason.

'You get to tell everyone at the family meeting yourself! Isn't that amazing!?'

'That's not what I would call it, but it's something alright.'

Seonghwa and Hongjoong hadn't gone to the last years meeting after the not-so-nice time that they had at the one before it. Seonghwa was honestly afraid of the idea of telling everyone at the same time. Because he was sure it would be like he coming out as an omega all over again. People would be confused and wouldn't understand it. He didn't feel like ruining another meeting.

'We don't have to go if you don't want to.' Hongjoong murmured as he brushed his fingers through Seonghwa's hair, untangling the knots and soothing his scalp with his finger tips. Seonghwa's eyes were falling shut.

'I know.' He sighed, turning his head so Hongjoong could move better. He almost wanted him to shut his laptop and use his both hands, but he was feeling nice and let him work.

'I actually want to tell some people face to face, but that would mean that everyone would know. The word would spread like fire in the meeting, so everyone would get to know. And i'm already 2 months pregnant, so i'm sure that most would be able to smell it of me already, so no need to try and hide it, really.'

'Are you worried about Hansol finding out?' Hongjoong asked, and almost like he could have heard Seonghwa thinking- turning off his laptop.

'No. I don't care about him anymore.' Seonghwa said honestly. 'I am over him already. He can say whatever the heck he wants and it wont bother me. I'm so happy that there is nothing he can say to make me feel bad about myself.'

Hongjoong hummed, and Seonghwa could tell he was smiling. 'Then I think we should go. Show everyone how happy you are. How happy we are together.'  
'We should.'

So that is how they ended up at the same place once again. Car parked at the exact same spot as last time. This time they came much later, so there were more cars already parked.

'They are all gonna know.' Seonghwa murmured as they walked closer to the house, hearing the loud sound of his family. Seonghwa felt sorry for the neighbors always this time of the year.

Hongjoong grabbed his hand, holding onto it tightly. 'That's okay. They were gonna know in the end eventually.'

And Seonghwa nodded his head. That was true. They would know at some point no matter what, so why even try to hide it? The could all smell it from him and know by then. There was no hiding it, so might as well try to look like you weren't nervous as hell.

Luckily Seonghwa's mother was the first one to come their way, as she had been waiting for them for the whole day. She hadn't seen them since the last time they visited Seonghwa and Hongjoong and she was super exited to see them. Or more likely her unborn grandchild inside Seonghwa.

'I'm so happy you came!' She laughed as she hugged the two pulling them closer to the house. Seonghwa stopped her and pulled her closer.  
'Is it obvious? Can you tell?' He asked nervously as his mother looked confused for a while.

'Oh!' She squeaked when she finally understood what he meant. 'Yeah, I can tell pretty easily.' She smiled. Seonghwa groaned. 'That's a good thing!' She declared, turning to Hongjoong.

'When a werewolf is pregnant, the way they smell always changes so it keeps away any other wolf who might be interested in them. So it let's them know that they are already taken by someone o-'

'Thanks for the biology class mom, but could you maybe say that a bit more louder for the people inside the house?' Seonghwa murmured as he looked at his mother with a sour look. Hongjoong smiled sweetly next to the two, loving seeing the two fake-fight.

'Oh, excuse me.' She laughed, bringing up a hand to block her mouth. Seonghwa just rolled his eyes.

Maybe it was because of the smell of all the food, alcohol and smoke in the house that made it so no one noticed the scent from Seonghwa, but that changed when Seonghwa and Hongjoong went to greet his grandmother, aged over 90.

She grabbed onto Seonghwa's hand gently and held it there for a moment.

She hardly ever talked anymore, Seonghwa's mother even thinking that maybe she had lost her memory and couldn't speak anymore. She lived with Seonghwa's aunt, from his father's side. They took care of her and always brought her over to the family meetings. Seonghwa hoped that she wouldn't remember how he acted the last time and what had happened between him and Hansol.

'Remember to take good care of yourself.' She spoke, voice small and weak that could be hardly heard over the music from the other room. 'You soon will have someone else to take care of as well, so your own health is very important.'

Seonghwa smiled. 'I'll remember that. Thank you.'

When Seonghwa looked behind him, he saw his father smiling at them sweetly. It must have been a long time since he had heard his mother speak like that. He looked at him before turning back to the people, continuing to talking to them, like nothing had happened.

After everyone calmed down to eat, people started realizing.

The first hint was the small scent that they could notice, but the big red flag was that Seonghwa wasn't drinking. He always- seriously, always drank when he was with his family. That was the only way he could get through the day without feeling like stabbing himself with his steak knife.

One of his cousins brought it up as a joke, and when Seonghwa said that it was true- everyone went crazy.

His mother hugging all of his aunts while all screaming, his father receiving a few taps on his shoulder from his uncle's. Hongjoong getting a punch in his shoulder from Seonghwa's cousin who sat next to him and a million congratulations. And Seonghwa was almost being drowned in hugs.

The night was going well, everyone talking about themselves and sometimes asking about Seonghwa and Hongjoong as everyone was mostly curious about them. Seonghwa felt actually good being around his family, and thought that was a bit odd, but he still enjoyed it.

He didn't even feel that anxious when his sister and Hansol arrived.

They said their hello's with everyone, sat down to eat and made nice small talk. People were starting to finish their plates and leave the table. Soon leaving only a few people except Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Mina, Hansol and their parents.

At some point the conversation died and Seonghwa decided it was now or never.

'Mina. I'd like to tell you something.' He started.

'Wait.' Hansol suddenly spoke. 'I know what you are about to say and I want to speak first.' He said, getting up. The gears were spinning inside Seonghwa's head and he actually sighed as he prepared to fight him again. He could break his nose again, pregnant or not. He looked so nice with a scar on the side of his nose, especially when it had been still fresh at their wedding.

'I am sorry.' Hansol said suddenly.

'What?' Seonghwa spat. 'For what?' He asked confused.

'For everything that I have done to you over the years?' Hansol said, confused as well. He didn't get what Seonghwa thought he was about to say. 'I have been a horrible person- a real dick, and I deserve the cold shoulder, but I can't let you tell Mina what you want to. She already knows that I am a bad person, and that we should break up because of it- but we won't. Because we love each other and I will never-'

'Chill out.' Seonghwa laughed at his sudden rant. 'I just wanted to tell her that she's going to be an aunt, but I guess you could tell all this shit as well if you'd like to-'

'What?' Mina asked, dropping her fork onto the table, almost knocking down her glass. Seonghwa's mother gasped at the sight in the background.

Mina got up as well, standing next to Hansol. 'Y-you're having a baby? For real?' And as Seonghwa nodded his head, Hongjoong held his ears as Mina began to scream. He could already predict these things, as he spent too much time around Seonghwa's mother.

'Oh.' Hansol let out as he watched Mina run to Seonghwa, hugging him tightly.

Hongjoong laughed and walked up to him, patting his shoulder as the two watched the scene in front of them. 'I'm sure he appreciated that though, thanks.' He said finally, receiving a slow nod from Hansol and a smile.

*

'How was it at the office?' Seonghwa asked as he heard the front door open. Seonghwa had stayed home because the school was closed that day, giving all the teachers a day off as well. Seonghwa has been getting more tired these days because of the pregnancy, making it difficult to do a whole 5 days of work. But he could do it. He loved his job.

He and Hongjoong made the decision of telling their bosses about the pregnancy at an early point, so there would be no problem with it later. Seonghwa was kinda nervous to tell the school principal at first- worrying he might be losing his job, but he worried over nothing.

He was very supportive, telling Seonghwa about his own grandchild who was just born earlier that year. He didn't mind it at all, understanding that Seonghwa would need to take time off from work once the baby is born, and even before it. They could come up with a solution that would mean that Seonghwa could continue at his job.

'Don't call it a office, please.' Hongjoong laughed and sat down in the kitchen. 'A studio sounds much less triggering.'

Hongjoong told his boss as well, and he couldn't be happier for them. He promised to buy them everything that they would need, and even though Hongjoong said that it wasn't necessary, he insisted that he would help them.

'Okay.' Seonghwa laughed, putting up the plate he just washed. 'How was it at the studio, then?'

Hongjoong smiled, noticing how Seonghwa's stomach showed as he reached up, his shirt riding up. He was beginning to show, getting bigger and bigger almost every day. He was already 3 months pregnant, and luckily, his sickness had gone down by a lot. But it seemed like new symptoms were popping up all the time.

The newest one was that Seonghwa had started to eat all kinds of greasy foods. And he used to hate those, so it was surprising.

'It was fine.' Hongjoong spoke, getting up and going to help Seonghwa do the dishes. He rinsed the already washed plates, before putting them up. 'Though the air inside the building is a bit... weird. Because of the new changes.'

It had been revealed that there would be many workers who would be fired, and replaced by new ones. The boss wasn't so satisfied with their work anymore and so he decided to change the workers. And there has been some rumors going around that they would soon change location to a bigger building. So, the composers were clearly upset, even at Hongjoong. As it was clear that he would be staying, as he was the bosses favorite.

Hongjoong has been receiving the cold shoulder by quite a few of his coworkers, but he decided not to care. He would just concentrate on his own work.

'I'm sure that it will all calm down once the company gets their shit together again. And you don't need to worry about what they are doing, just take care of your own work.' Seonghwa murmured as he poured more hot water into the sink from the tap.

Hongjoong nodded his head. Seonghwa was right.

Even though Hongjoong felt like he should do something about the situation at the studio, he really shouldn't. It wasn't his place to play the hero and save everyone from getting fired. He knew that people hated him for being safe, but that was only because Hongjoong had done so much for the company. It would be crazy to have him leave the company.

Hongjoong is now a married man with a house and a baby on it's way. He should play it safe and take care of himself. If the others can't understand that, then there is nothing that Hongjoong can do for them.

As Seonghwa became pregnant, Hongjoong decided once again that he needed help from his best friend when it came to learning about werewolves. Wikipedia.

It first began when Seonghwa's mother told him about the scent thing. Hongjoong became curious. What else was there that was different from a human female pregnancy.

Well, firstly; Seonghwa was no human female.

Surprisingly enough, the pregnancy would take the same amount as a human child, around 9-10 months.

There was a higher chance of getting more than one baby at the same time, but it wasn't that high.

The werewolf would not experience any heats during the pregnancy- which Hongjoong already knew as Seonghwa had told him.

The need of building a nest would grow stronger, usually ending up in the carrier building a nest a few months before the birth, and sleeping in it until the labor. Oh, Hongjoong couldn't wait to sleep on the floor for a few months. They would have to come up with something so his back wouldn't die. He was truly a grandpa inside a 26 year old's body.

Then of course there were the food cravings, that honestly scared Hongjoong a bit. He had heard a few odd ones that humans had, like eating sweet and salty things together that would make someone throw up, but the bloody raw meat and fish sounded even more crazy.

Hongjoong knew that during Seonghwa's heat, he liked to eat lots of meat. And when he cooked it, he didn't like to add any flavor to it. He liked the taste of the seemingly bland meat. But it tasted amazing to him. So, Hongjoong would just have to live with it, if Seonghwa decided that he really could go for some raw meat at some point.

Hongjoong had to let out a laugh. He was being freaked out by the internet again, as he read all these things. He really should just talk to Seonghwa, and ask him. As he knew that the elder didn't mind him asking these things, as he actually really enjoyed telling Hongjoong everything that he could.

So, he crawled into bed one evening, squirming under the covers next to Seonghwa. He was reading a book, with his cute glasses on him. The elder was actually blind as a bat, but wouldn't use his glasses outside of the house even if he didn't have his contact lessens. Hongjoong didn't understand why, he thought he looked handsome in them. He always usually get hit after saying that out loud.

'What is it?' Seonghwa asked, after not even looking over to Hongjoong. He could sense the fact that Hongjoong was staring at him but not saying anything. Hongjoong couldn't tell if it was a wolf ability or just from himself.

'Do you wanna eat raw meat?'

Seonghwa stopped. Lifting up his gaze from his book, turning to look at his husband next to him. 'Hongjoong. What on earth are you talking about?'

Hongjoong sighed. 'I read it online,- and no, before you judge me, listen.' He said bringing up his finger, motioning for Seonghwa to not speak as he clearly saw the other trying to interrupt him.

'I read online,' He continued. 'that werewolves usually like to eat raw meat when they are expecting, and I just wanted to say that I don't mind it. I mean- it sounds gross and all don't get me wrong, but I don't mind it.'

'So, you give me permission to eat raw meat if I want to?' Seonghwa then asked, laughing before he could let the words out.

'Hongjoong, even you eat raw meat- idiot.' Seonghwa said, and Hongjoong just stared. 'Ever remember having Yukhoe?' Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong had to laugh.

'Do you really think i'm just going to buy some raw beef from the market and eat it raw, without cooking it? I'm not an idiot, i'll get some disease and probably die because of endless diarrhea.'

'Oh.' Hongjoong finally said and Seonghwa punched him in his shoulder.

'No more Wikipedia articles about werewolves for you.'

*

'I look stupid.' Seonghwa cried as he looked at himself from the mirror. He could no longer wear his normal pants he always wore to work, and had to wear bigger ones that fit around his stomach and waist, but not his legs. He looked a bit funny, Hongjoong had to admit.

Hongjoong smiled and stopped putting on his boots, making his way to his husband.

'You look great.' He murmured against his neck, his arms coming from behind to hang low on his waist, his palms against Seonghwa's growing stomach.

He knew that the compliment wouldn't make a difference to Seonghwa. The elder was always very precise when it came to the way he would dress himself, so after starting to get bigger, finding clothes that fit him became much harder than before.

Sure, there were clothes designed precisely for male's who went through a pregnancy, as werewolves weren't the only ones who could carry a child without being a female. Different hybrids also had the gift of doing so, as they also had their own alpha, beta and omega roles. So there was actually quite a big clothing market directed for those who need it. And Seonghwa did buy some clothes that he liked that would fit him, but he grew almost everyday. He would need to buy clothes all the time to fit in them the next week as well. Hongjoong was fine with it, paying for everything, but Seonghwa was of course being a bit cheap and wanted to save money by just trying to wear the small clothes for as long as he could.

'And I have gained a ton of weight too.' Seonghwa whined, turning around in Hongjoong's arms to hug him back. 'I know I sound silly, but it still sucks a little.' He murmured against Hongjoong's black jacket.  
'It isn't silly.' Hongjoong said, honestly.

He wouldn't be pissed if he gained weight, as he actually had a habit of losing and gaining weight throughout the years. He would usually go between 5 to 10 kilos, always gaining back the lost weight during the winter and losing it in the summer. He didn't mind being a bit chubby at times, or seeming a little skinny sometimes. Seonghwa didn't either.

But Seonghwa cared a lot about his own looks. He didn't care if Hongjoong wore those ugly grey worn out pants to the store with him, or that obnoxiously bright green baseball hat with his once white shoes that were now grey. But he cared a lot about his own looks.

Which was fine with Hongjoong, but he really hoped that the other wouldn't get too sad once he realized that he could no longer dress the way that he liked. He knew that Seonghwa would understand it wasn't such a big thing in the end, but you could still tell he was a bid sad when he was dressing himself for work or when they would leave to the town.

'You will always be amazing, handsome and beautiful to me, so I don't understand how you could ever look stupid.' Hongjoong spoke and Seonghwa slightly punched his shoulder. 'And if i'm honest, I actually like the weight you've gained. You look hot.'

'That's enough, Kim Hongjoong.' Seonghwa said and pushed Hongjoong away from him, rolling his eyes at the smirk the other had on his lips.

Hongjoong wasn't lying when he said he liked the weight that Seonghwa had gained over the 4 months that he had been pregnant.

The elder hated the way the weight seemed to gather around his waist stomach and thighs, and how he would start having small stretch marks over the skin around those parts. Hongjoong loved them. He loved to smooth his hands along the marked skin, feeling the small lines under his fingertips as he did so. He loved the way he could feel the soft flesh under his hands as he touched the other in a way that would make his skin flush in a color of soft pink and make his lips part with a small sound. He loved to trace his lips along the soft pale skin, hearing a sigh every time he would lick and bite down. He loved the way that his fingers sunk down onto the slightly puffy skin on his hips when he held the other down gently. But most importantly, he loved the fact that this newly gained weight was providing a home for their first child. That they have been waiting for almost two years now, trying for way too long.

*

'I told one of my classes that I would have to take a break from teaching them for a while today.' Seonghwa spoke after he got inside Hongjoong's car. He usually walked back home, but as his feet had began to hurt if he walked for too long- Hongjoong decided that he should pick him up after he got out of the studio.

'And they weren't happy at all.' Seonghwa laughed. 'One almost cried, which was really cute and sweet. They said I was their favorite teacher.' Seonghwa smiled as he spoke, and god did Hongjoong love hearing about how his day had been like. It was moments like these that made Hongjoong remember how he used to hate grossly cute married couples, only to end up as one.

'And they immediately figured out why, because all my students already knew about me being an werewolf and an omega, because there is a lot of non human kids in the school. Some even said that they have known for some time now, as they could smell it already.' Seonghwa murmured. 'At least they congratulated me, instead of making fun of me.' He laughed.

Hongjoong smiled as he looked at the road.

There were some times when Hongjoong felt kinda like an outsider because of being an human. Probably because he was married to a non human, who had a lot of relationships with many other non humans, from different hybrids to witches and fairies. Seonghwa knew a lot about every kind and Hongjoong knew little to none. He likes to blame the fact that he went to an all human school where they were being taught subjects that were only about humans. And when they would learn about non humans, it was in a very close minded way.

Hongjoong only started to see people other than humans after he left high school at the age of 18. Up until that moment he hadn't even seen someone else that wasn't a human 'out in the wild', if you wouldn't count Junyoung.

Hongjoong had felt a bit weird sharing a bus ride from the school campus in a bus filled with all kinds of people. He was sat next to a man, who was clearly a vampire, as a witch sat in front of them, her wooden cane almost hitting Hongjoong in the head as she got up to leave on her stop.

Hongjoong realized that he was really raised inside a shell.

So he decided to change that. He began going out more, getting to know more people who were different. He met a lot of non humans, making all kinds of friends in a year. Until his father found out and made him start working for him. They didn't like the fact that he was hanging out with the 'monsters'. And for some weird reason Hongjoong listened to him and did what he wanted. He started to work for him the very next week, leaving behind every non human he knew. Then three years later he met Seonghwa.

Hongjoong remembered the first time he saw a pregnant male, while going to the store with his mother when he was around five. His mother pulled him away from the cat hybrid that was walking past them, while holding onto the hand of his daughter. Hongjoong looked at the girl with white ears an a tail who was around his age as they passed each other, looking into her green eyes as the words that his mother let out echoing in his ears.

'Disgusting.'

Hongjoong was pretty sure that was the moment that made him begin to hate his parents.

*

Hongjoong stopped the music that was playing through his headphones. Taking them down from his ears, letting them hang around his neck as he looked up from his computer screen.

He thought he heard something, or to be more precise- someone. That someone being Seonghwa, calling for him from the living room once again. The door between the two rooms was closed because Seonghwa liked to look at his shows with loud volume and Hongjoong liked to hear himself think sometimes.

Seonghwa would call for him at least every 10 minutes these days, asking for water or to bring him his phone because he forgot it in the fridge- which Hongjoong couldn't understand how it was possible.  
So he got up with his chair squeaking, opened the door and just as he though- Seonghwa was laying on the couch just like he was a moment ago, looking at Hongjoong with a smile.  
'Wanna be a dear and go get the remote from the bathroom?'

'How the hell did you manage to leave the remote in the bathroom?' Hongjoong laughed as he began walking to the bathroom, and as he opened the door- there indeed was a tv remote on the sink counter.

'It's because I need to go pee every other minute because your child is sitting on my bladder, you idiot.' Seonghwa glared at Hongjoong. 'I brought it with me but forgot it.'

'Why is it my child, but not yours?' Hongjoong laughed as he realized the odd choice of words that Seonghwa picked.

'It's yours when it's annoying me, so it's your duty to make me feel less annoyed.' The elder said as he grabbed the remote from Hongjoong's hand, winking as the other looked at him with a shocked expression.

'Now how is that fair?' Hongjoong asked as he walked in front of the tv, making Seonghwa let out a groan, trying to move from his spot so he could see, but failing because he could no longer switch places so easily because of his stomach.  
'It totally is. I have to deal with stuff like this all the time, and you don't. It's only fair.' Seonghwa said after he finally got up from lying down, after struggling a bit.

Hongjoong looked at him with his arms crossed. 'Okay.' He sighed, giving up, and moved a bit to the left, so that Seonghwa could see the tv. 'Can't really argue with that.'

'Thanks babe.' Seonghwa laughed as Hongjoong left with a small smile.

Hongjoong truly wished that he could take away a part of the pain to himself that Seonghwa experienced. He felt sorry that the elder had to feel the nauseous feeling in his stomach almost every day that still some days made him throw up. He wished he could take away the uncomfortable feeling that he had during the night and help him sleep a bit better. Hongjoong truly did feel like Seonghwa was doing all the work for their future family, going through so much just by himself.

Seonghwa told him that it was stupid, and that he was helping him in so many ways that he just didn't realize.

Seonghwa kinda felt bad actually. He felt like he was bitching way too much, and being annoying all the time. He felt snappy, and angry all the time. He was using Hongjoong at times as his personal servant, making him do everything for him as he was too lazy to do anything.

They soon realized their thoughts and talked it over.

Seonghwa wasn't being too bitchy. Hongjoong wasn't useless. Seonghwa wasn't lazy, he just didn't have the energy to do a lot. Hongjoong wasn't a servant, but just a worried husband who wants to make sure his other half is alright. They were in this together, even though some days they might feel a bit useless, and the next day they feel like they are doing everything by themselves.

They fought for this pregnancy together, and made it together. They waited for years for this to become reality, and now it is finally happening and they couldn't be happier. Nothing could ruin this for them.  
Not even the phone calls that Hongjoong began getting one friday afternoon from a number he named as 'do not answer'.

*

'I feel like they have the right to know...' Seonghwa murmured as he looked at Hongjoong shutting his phone for the third time in a row that day. His mother kept on calling him, not giving up for a week now. Seonghwa was pretty sure he knew why, and so did Hongjoong.

'I'll kindly disagree with you.' Hongjoong spoke as he turned his phone screen side down onto the mattress so that he would stop thinking about the call's.

Seonghwa hummed, going back to folding their clothes he was putting into their closet. He looked at the shirt he took into his hands and smiled as he recognized the once white shirt- now pink, belonging to Hongjoong.

'You remember what I told you about doing laundry, right?' He asked as he neatly folded the shirt in his hands, turning to Hongjoong who was getting ready to go to bed. He removed his sweater, leaving him with just his boxers and a black top underneath the sweater.

'Yeah?' Hongjoong said. 'Why? Did I destroy your bunny pajama bottoms?' Seonghwa made a shocked face, and Hongjoong smiled.

'Do not even joke about that. You know how important those pants are for me.' Seonghwa spoke and Hongjoong nodded. 'I mean- did I ever tell you about removing all the colored clothes from the white ones?'

'Yeah, you did, why-' Hongjoong looked a bit sour as the shirt Seonghwa threw at him hit him in the mouth, but stopped sulking as he took a closer look at the shirt in his hands.

'What's this?' He asked, confused.

'That's your favorite white shirt, now pink from the red sock you forgot and left inside the washing machine.' Seonghwa laughed and returned to fold the other clothes.

He stopped though when he heart the springs in the bed make a noise as Hongjoong sat on the edge of the bed. He turned and saw Hongjoong sitting on the edge, the piece of clothing still in his hands, looking at it with his brows furrowed.

'Hey, it's no big deal. I'm sure you can still find those shirts everywhere.' Seonghwa laughed as he left the laundry and joined Hongjoong on the bed.

'That's not it.' Hongjoong spoke, voice low and serious.

Seonghwa looked at him and saw something in his eyes that made him feel uneasy. 'If I can't even wash laundry, then how in hell am I gonna raise a kid?'

'Hongjoong, the two are completely different-' Seonghwa spoke moving his hand to grab Hongjoong's.

'That's exactly why. The two are completely different, one being about washing your clothes and one about raising another person. If I can't even do the easier one right without ruining everything, then how on earth am I going to do the harder one? How am I supposed to be a father and a good one, without fucking up?'

Seonghwa looked at him for a moment. Hongjoong suddenly looked like he was at the verge of tears, he was out of breath and a bit red from speaking so loud and fast.

Seonghwa grabbed his small hand, tighter this time.

'You're supposed to be a good father, together with me. Not alone.' He spoke. 'You're not going to raise another person by yourself. You have me. We are in this together.'

'But you know so much more than me.' Hongjoong spoke, his voice breaking a bit. 'I don't know anything, and i'm honestly so scared. I don't know how to do anything, and I just feel so useless.'

Seonghwa swallowed. 'I don't think that this will help at all, but I don't know anything either.'

'Don't.' Hongjoong spoke and tried to move his hand away, but Seonghwa wouldn't let him.

'I'm serious.' Seonghwa said, raising his voice. 'I don't know much more than you. Which- yes, is a bit scary. But it shouldn't be, because we have each other. We'll learn together. Isn't that what becoming a parent is all along? Learning about it together with your partner.' Seonghwa spoke, smoothing his thumb over the palm of Hongjoong's hand.

'It's going to be a long learning process, but we will figure it out, together.' Seonghwa smiled, seeing Hongjoong relax a bit.

'And i'll teach you how to do the laundry.'

*

Before they even knew it, Seonghwa had reached 6 months.

Somewhere during the 5 month mark, they felt the baby's first movements. Seonghwa had woken up during his daily nap, weirded out by the sudden new feeling inside his stomach. He soon realized it was the baby, making their first movements, and called over Hongjoong.

'What is it?' The other asked, worried as if something bad had happened. He rushed over to Seonghwa who was laying on the couch. Seonghwa only grabbed his hand and brought it over to press down onto his swollen stomach.

'...Woah...' Hongjoong breathed as he felt the small movements under his palm. It was really small, and you could only feel it a little, but it was there. Hongjoong laughed.

He leaned in, his lips pressing against the bare skin of Seonghwa's lower stomach. 'I love you.' He whispered and smoothed his hand against the bump.

Seonghwa smiled, his hand coming up and messing with Hongjoong's hair. 'I can't believe we are actually going to become parents.' Hongjoong murmured against his stomach, his breath tickling his skin.

'Me neither.' Seonghwa said, honest. This was truly something that seemed impossible a few months ago. They had lost hope. And now they were full of it.

As the baby began to move a bit more each day, the reality of them becoming parents became a bit more real. And the worry of them not knowing shit about taking care of babies came as well.  
So, even though Seonghwa didn't like the idea, they knew what to do. Go and ask his mom.

Seonghwa's mother used to be a nurse, who took care of young children- before she had her own. She then stopped working as Seonghwa's father took care of the working, so she took care of the children. And a lot of Seonghwa's cousins as well, and a few neighborhood kids as well. So, you could say she knew what to do.

So when Seonghwa called her, suggesting that maybe she could help Hongjoong and him with a few things about becoming parents, she said 'I thought you'd never ask'.

She came over alone the very next weekend, staying over at their house and teaching them everything she could. She even brought a doll and everything.

She tried not to show it too much, but Seonghwa knew- she could not wait to become a grandmother. Seonghwa smiled at the thought. He knew his mother would be the best grandmother ever. She adored children, and would love their kid to bits.

She couldn't understand how anyone could dislike children. She didn't understand why Hongjoong's parents didn't know anything about the pregnancy. That was because she wouldn't understand how much they would hate them after knowing.

Hongjoong was ignoring everything from them, even not telling Seonghwa about the emails and letters he was receiving still. He sometimes didn't even dare to open them, as they just made him feel bad and sick. Not because they said horrible things in them, but the opposite.

They said how much they wanted to still keep contact with Hongjoong.

How they wanted to learn to understand him, and why he chose to live the way that he did.

He was their only son, their only child- and they didn't want to lose him.

They were sorry for what they had said and hoped that Hongjoong would forgive them.  
Hongjoong honestly didn't know if he should.

Not even in one of the emails and letters had they told how they were sorry for calling Seonghwa the names that they had said before. Not once did they mention that they were going to learn more about Seonghwa as a person and about werewolves in general. They showed no interest in accepting the fact that they were together, and that they wouldn't change that no matter what.

They weren't ready to accept them being married, so how could they accept the fact that they were expecting a baby?

Well, it looked like they would have to start accepting it sooner or later, as rumors started going around.

  
Hongjoong thought that he had seen the last of the media articles about himself. But, he was wrong.

He honestly had thought that there was no way that there would be anything about him and Seonghwa having their first child. He thought that they were out in the clear, as Seonghwa was already 6 months pregnant. He thought they had gotten past everyone, and he definitely didn't think that anything would come up so late.

But there it was, once again his name on one of the most popular internet news sites.

'Song composer Kim Hongjoong, and his partner, are expecting their first baby!' With that article, there was a few pictures taken from their trip to the store a few days ago. You could clearly see Seonghwa, and his stomach in each one.

Just as Hongjoong thought about it, his phone rang. He looked at the screen, with the name 'do not answer n.2' on it.

He sighed and answered it.

*

'I don't want to go.' Hongjoong sighed as he hit his head against the steering wheel, the horn making a small sound. His hand gripped tightly onto the leather underneath his fingers, his knuckles turning white.

'We can always leave when we want to.' Seonghwa reminded him, his hand rubbing small circles on Hongjoong's back, trying to make the other feel less nervous. 'But we already came this far, so might as well go inside.'

Hongjoong turned his head to look at Seonghwa. He was pouting like a kid. 'I hate it when you're right.' Seonghwa laughed and messed with his hair.

'Hey, at least they can say that you finally have normal hair again, right?' Seonghwa joked as he took off his seat belt with a little struggle due to his large stomach. ‘That’s one thing they can’t yell about at you anymore.’

'Yeah, i'm sure that will help with all the other things I have fucked up.' Hongjoong snorted at the mention of his old crazy hair colors and slowly took off his own belt. By the time he had managed to reach out and take his keys, Seonghwa was already up and out of the car, standing next to Hongjoong's door.

Hongjoong slightly smiled at the sight of Seonghwa looking all serious, while crossing his hands and resting them on his own built-in shelf that was his stomach. That was one thing Seonghwa had started to do, hold and protect his stomach a lot more. He once told Hongjoong that it gave him a sense of comfort and closeness to their unborn child. He didn’t say it- not wanting to make Hongjoong feel anymore anxious- but the other was also very nervous to meet Hongjoong’s parents.

Hongjoong didn’t think that he had ever been this nervous actually. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to their car and drive them far away from here. But Seonghwa was right- again. They already get all the way here, so they might as well give this whole thing a try. He took a deep breath and left the car, walking over to the big black door with Seonghwa next to him.

'They want to have dinner?' Seonghwa asked, dumbfounded by what Hongjoong had just told him.

'Yeah.' Hongjoong murmured as he threw his feet up onto the couch. 'They saw the article.' And Seonghwa nodded his head, now understanding the sudden invitation to have dinner with Hongjoong's parents. You know, they have been married for 3 years already- so he had kinda given up on meeting his parents at all.

'She sounded weird.' Hongjoong sighed, taking off his beanie and leaving it next to him. Seonghwa would tell him to take it away in a sec, but he didn't feel like caring about it right now.

'Like what?' Seonghwa asked as he took a seat next to Hongjoong, taking his feet into his lap as well as he could with that stomach of his.

'Normal.' Hongjoong snorted. 'She sounded nothing like I expected she would have sounded like. She wasn't upset or sad. When I answered the phone she greeted me, asked how I was doing and if I wanted to have dinner with them- including you. She said, and I quote- 'I think it would be perfect for us to learn more about each other, and what the future looks like for us all. Now that you have decided to progress in your relationship.''

Seonghwa nodded his head.

'I really don't think it would be a g-' Hongjoong murmured as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Let's do it.'

The atmosphere was, awkward to say the least.

Hongjoong's parents looked just like they did 4 years ago. Weird, how his father had always looked as old as he was today. It did look like his mother had gotten some work done on her face, as something looked a bit odd.

She wore high heels as always, with a tight fitting navy blue dress that went just below her knees. She was tall, even without the shoes, almost reaching up to Hongjoong's height. Hongjoong's father was a bit shorter, and rounder.

She wore a smile that Hongjoong recognized. It was the same smile that she would put on whenever they had guests coming over, or his fathers co workers who she hated. She looked so fake as she welcomed the two inside.

She went ahead and hugged Hongjoong once they were inside. The way she held onto Hongjoong's shoulders while doing so felt like she was hugging someone she met for the first time, not her son. And in a way that was true, she didn't know Hongjoong like she thought she knew back in the day.

Hongjoong's father cleared his throat, not even trying to initiate any kind of contact with him, that Hongjoong was grateful for. Hongjoong bowed deeply, and Seonghwa did so as well next to him.

'Hongjoong, introduce us.' His mother smiled next to his father, now clinging onto his arm.

Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa who was standing next to him. The elder one had worried a lot about what to wear today as he met Hongjoong's parents. He worried about his showing stomach and his now bigger thighs. He worried if he looked neat enough to be called a teacher and to be taken seriously in front of Hongjoong's parents.

Hongjoong had to go ahead and remind Seonghwa that it made no difference what he would do. His parents could be visited by the President of Korea, and they still would talk shit about them after they had left.

'These are my parents.' Hongjoong spoke, gesturing towards the two. 'This is Seonghwa, my husband.' He continued, taking a hold of Seonghwa's arm much like his mother had done to his father. Hongjoong could almost swear he saw his father's top lip twitch at the mention of the word 'husband'.

His mother then clapped her hands together. 'Wonderful.' She laughed and swallowed. 'May we enter the dining room?'

Everything was going quite well. Which was why Hongjoong felt so wary. It wasn't normal for things to go well when it came to his parents.

They were all eating, while talking calmly.

His mother asking questions from Seonghwa, like where he grew up in, where did he go to school, what was his job...- normal questions. Seonghwa always answered with a smiled, being polite. He too felt like he might make a mistake if he dropped the formalities.

His father was quiet. Which was surprising.

Knowing him, there had been many good topics for him to suddenly make an hurtful comment or a rude joke, but it seemed like he was holding himself back.

'You had your little wedding party a while ago, yes?' His mother then asked, turning her gaze towards Hongjoong.

Hongjoong squinted his eyes. 'We got married if that's what you meant, yes, a few years ago.' His mother made small sound under her breath and nodded her head.

She didn't think of it as a true marriage.

She believed that marriage should be only between a man and a woman. And it shouldn't be for anyone else than a human.

There had been quite a war between the church and the community around 30 years ago when it was made possible for everyone to get married, even if they weren't a human. Many were against the new rule, but in the end they learned to accept it. Hongjoong's parents weren't one of those people.

'I guess you could call it that.' She laughed, taking a sip from her glass of red wine. Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong at the change of the atmosphere in the room.

'Well, enough about that.' She then spoke, turning her gaze towards Seonghwa. 'Tell us more about your pregnancy.' She spoke, gesturing her hand towards Seonghwa's stomach.

Seonghwa cleared his throat. 'Uh, well I am 6 months pregnant at the moment.'

Hongjoong's mother nodded her head as she leaned against the dinner table, her head resting on top of her hands.

'And now let me get this straight,' She spoke. 'you are one of those omegas in the werewolf community, am I right?'

Seonghwa looked at her for a while, wondering where she was going with this. 'Yes, that is right.'

Hongjoong began to feel slightly uncomfortable. He feared where his mother was going with this question, and what she wanted to know by asking it. He feared for the worst, expecting his mother to ask something absolutely horrible along the lines of- is there a way to make them a human unlike a creature like you?

'So there is a chance that our grandchild will inherit your traits, and we'd like to know more about it.' She spoke, taking a hold of Hongjoong's father's hand.

Hongjoong could have sworn his jaw made a sound as it dropped open.

Hongjoong looked at the scene in front of him in awe.

His parents asking questions about Seonghwa, in a polite manner. There were no inappropriate jokes or anything offensive coming from neither of them. They were honestly curious and wanted to know more about Seonghwa and him being an omega. They even asked about Seonghwa's family background- finding it interesting how he is an omega even though his mother was a beta, his father an alpha.

'I know right, it was weird when I turned into an omega. Everyone was surprised.' Seonghwa had laughed as he explained the situation. And his parents agreed and smiled.

They smiled and agreed with him.

Hongjoong was sure he was having a stroke.

  
As Seonghwa left to use the bathroom, they were left alone in the living room. Just the three of them.

'What the fuck is going on?' Hongjoong then asked, honestly feeling a bit scared by the behavior of his parents. They were being too nice and thoughtful. It was like they weren't even his parents.

His mother laughed. 'I do not appreciate that kind of a language inside this house, you know that Hongjoong.' Hongjoong only shook his head.

'No, i'm being serious. What is going on?'

His mother blinked a few times before turning to his father. He looked at Hongjoong after his mother slapped him on the shoulder, she murmured something under her breath.

'We are sorry.' His father spoke, and Hongjoong was surprised to see the look in his eyes as he looked at him. It was regret.

His mother sighed. 'We have been acting horrible for these past few years, and because of it we lost the most important thing for us.' She spoke as she looked at Hongjoong. 'You.'

'Everything we ever did was to make you happy, but we realized that we have been doing the opposite.' His father then continued. 'We wanted you to be happy, but we never realized that maybe you already were happy with Seonghwa. We only thought about ourselves and our reputation. When in the end it didn't even matter. Only thing that mattered was that we still had a son who we loved, but we realized that we had been pushing you away with the way that we were acting.'

Hongjoong swallowed. He didn't know what to say. He had never expected to hear these things coming from his parents.

'He seems like an amazing person.' His mother whispered, and Hongjoong could swear he saw tears at the corner of her eyes. 'He makes you happy and that is exactly what we want- for you to be happy.'

'He does make me happy.' Hongjoong then spoke. 'Seonghwa is the most incredible person who I've ever met, and I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with him. I have never been this happy in my entire life, that I get to start a family with him and grow older together.'

'And we are happy for you.' His mother spoke. His father nodding his head next to her.

'I couldn't be more proud to hear about your career from my coworkers and from the media. You truly have grown in your new job, and I am happy for you.' His father said, and Hongjoong dropped his head.  
He didn't think that such words from his father could even exist.

'I know it will take awhile for you to forgive us,' His mother then continued. 'but I hope that you will find in in your heart to let us into your life once again. We have already missed so much from your life, and we don't want to miss anything else. We wish that we could be involved in your life, Seonghwa's and the baby's.'

Hongjoong then nodded his head. 'I will try.'

*

'Green or yellow?' Seonghwa asked as he looked at the paint buckets on the shelves.

Hongjoong hummed as he looked at the two options that Seonghwa gave him. 'Green.'

'I kinda want yellow, though.' Seonghwa smiled as he looked at Hongjoong.

Hongjoong laughed. 'Then why even ask me?'

Seonghwa just smirked and took two buckets of paint from the shelf, placing them in their cart that Hongjoong was pushing. In the cart there were a couple of curtains that had some animal prints in them, also a new colorful carpet and some pillows and sheets. Only couple of the things that they would need to still buy into the nursery room.

They already had a crib that they got from Seonghwa's parents, as well as a lot of toys and other things that they would be needing. Hongjoong's parents gave them an expensive changing table that could be turned into a regular small table if needed. He didn't want to take it from them at first, but Seonghwa insisted that they could take it. Hongjoong's mother was so happy. Hongjoong felt a bit weird about it at first.

He felt weird about a lot of things.

Like the fact that his parents came over for a visit a few times, and how they had already agreed to meet Seonghwa's parents some day, maybe even join his next family meeting together with them. The weird thing was how they actually wanted to do all those things, even when they didn't need to.

But the weirdest thing out of them all, was that Hongjoong no longer had their numbers saved as 'do not answer 1 and 2' but just as 'Mother' and 'Father'.

  
As Seonghwa and Hongjoong didn't want to know the gender of their baby, they decided to go with a gender neutral color like yellow to buy all of the necessary things.

Seonghwa's mother didn't like the idea as she wanted to know already, but in the end she gave up and an agreed to wait until the baby was born. Hongjoong's parents were also eager to know the sex of the baby, but agreed to wait as well.

They were also very interested in finding out about whether the baby would turn out as a human or a werewolf. But Seonghwa had to explain to them that they would only find out when the baby would be older. Seonghwa had turned at the age of 15. His little sister Mina had showed as an alpha the same summer but when she was 12.

Usually the turning would happen between the ages of 12-20, but the after that it was pretty clear that the child was a human if they hadn't turned already.

There were some humans in Seonghwa's family, as well as some other races as well. But they either lived in a different country or never kept contact with them, so Seonghwa never really met them.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong knew that there was a 50/50 chance of their child either turning out to be a werewolf, or a human. Then there was a the whole alpha/beta/omega thing to deal with as well as when their kid would grow up, which was going to be... something alright, but they could deal with it.

Seonghwa had explained to Hongjoong what the turning was like for himself.

You would experience your first heat, that would turn you into the role that you have been given. Omegas and alphas have it the worst.

Omegas go through a number of things during their change. The turn usually takes a whole week, and it is much worse than a regular heat. It is even worse if you are a male omega.

Your hips widen, there are some changes inside your body that makes it possible to bear a child, that takes the longest time to happen, you also grown your hormone glands... There was a bunch of stuff happening.

Alphas also have it tough. There is a massive growth spurt, also a chance of losing your voice as it goes under some changes, turning deeper and louder once the heat is over. There is a difference in muscle gain, and your appetite changes.

Betas had it kinda easy. They just grew a bit and gained some muscle. But they too would suffer from the first heat just as much in a way.

Seonghwa remembered his own first heat as a never ending nightmare.

He remembers the pain in his hips and stomach the most. He was growing a whole set of new reproductive organs for god's sake. So it was no wonder he could only lay down, drink and throw up all the time because of the horrible pain. It became pretty clear by then already that he wasn't going to become an alpha.

His mother supported him, and his father did eventually as well. But Seonghwa knew for a fact that he and Hongjoong would be there for their child, if they one day began their first heat and began to turn. They wouldn't mind what they would be. Seonghwa actually kinda hoped that they would be a human, so they wouldn't need to go through the pain. But in the end it didn't matter. They would love them no matter what.

Seonghwa had just began his maternity leave, that he would be on for the next 10 months.

He had reached the 7 month mark, and was honestly getting kinda sick of being pregnant already. He was sick of the clothes he had to wear, the gross food he kept on eating and the weight that kept on adding up.

He loved his stomach in a weird way though. He loved to keep his hands on it, massaging the big bump. It calmed him down in a odd way if he was feeling stressed.

But what he didn't like about the stomach was the fact that it had now gotten so big, to the point where he couldn't do much without it coming in his way.

If he dropped something onto the ground, it stayed there until Hongjoong came home and picked it up.

He couldn't even get out off the bed without Hongjoong's help, him having to pull him up by taking a hold of his hands.

God, don't even mention the sex. It was practically impossible with that stomach. But they made it work. Seonghwa had actually been worried before getting pregnant that maybe he would no longer want to be intimate with Hongjoong, and the other would think bad of it.

But he actually found himself being more needier than normal at times. Sure, there were those episodes where he wouldn't want to do anything for weeks, but then the next weeks he'd want nothing more than to just steal Hongjoong once he got home from work.

So, in the end Seonghwa worried over nothing. Hongjoong wasn't complaining after all, and neither was Seonghwa.

But that didn't mean that the elder wouldn't still worry over useless things at some point. He actually did that a lot. He liked to blame the hormones.

There was that one time when Hongjoong came back home, like, five minutes late. Seonghwa cried and accused him of cheating.

Also a few times when Hongjoong found him crying over seemingly odd things. Like over the odd theory that the cartoon character Caillou was actually suffering from cancer. Hongjoong didn't even remember to ask why the elder had been watching the kids tv show even in the first place.

But in the end Seonghwa has had a seemingly easy pregnancy.

It only started to get annoying for himself after the 7 month mark.

Seonghwa whined as he rubbed his stomach. 'Stop kicking me please.' He cooed as he rubbed big circles over the bump. He could feel the continues kicks and movements against his hands. This had been going on for the past few hours. For the last few weeks.

It was normal, and desirable that the baby started to move more around the end of the pregnancy, but Seonghwa honestly felt like their child was trying to come up with an escape plan to get out earlier.  
And it seemed like there was no end to it.

Seonghwa sighed and let his hands fall down to his sides. He had tried everything to make the baby calm down. But in the end there was only one thing that would make it calm down a bit. And Seonghwa had to wait for that for a few hours right now. Hongjoong would be coming home from work, and only then would he get some rest as the movement calmed down.

Seonghwa would be lying if he said he didn't feel jealous over the fact that Hongjoong already had an effect on the baby. All the younger had to do was come over, put his hands onto his stomach and begin talking about whatever he had in his mind at the moment. And like magic, the kicking and punching calmed down, almost stopping at times.

'Maybe the baby just likes my voice.' Hongjoong murmured, his cheek against Seonghwa's stomach. His hand stroking the skin under his belly button.

'Or maybe it just finds your topics so boring that it just falls asleep.' Seonghwa smiled at the pout that Hongjoong made. 

Hongjoong ignored him and continued to speak towards his stomach. Seonghwa was able to close his eyes and relax, as Hongjoong's voice calmed them both. These small moments of being able to relax without being kicked in his insides were rare yet precious, so he took advantage of them.

*

Seonghwa soon found out another reason for the fact why he was having problems with falling asleep. Luckily for Hongjoong, this time it finally wasn't in the middle of the night.

'I wanna build a nest.' Seonghwa murmured as he opened the door to their bathroom. Hongjoong, who was sat on the toilet, groaned and squinted his eyes as he looked up to Seonghwa, the light from their bedroom blinding him.

'Okay.' Hongjoong shrugged and hang his head back down.

Seonghwa sighed. 'And i'm gonna need your help.' He leaned his head against the door frame and crossed his arms. 'I won't be able to do it on my own because of this damn stomach and I really want to build it together because it means a lot to me for us to build the nest-'

'Seonghwa, I know.' Hongjoong interrupted him. 'But could you please let me shit in peace first?'

  
So, after Hongjoong's much needed bathroom break, they began building the nest that they would be sleeping in for the next few months.

They actually decided to buy a better mattress in the spare room that the always used when building a nest. It was a smart decision, as the old mattress was hard and uncomfortable. Hongjoong would have broken his back sleeping on it longer than a few days.

So with the help of the new mattress, Hongjoong could probably make it through this period.

Seonghwa was very precise while building the nest. At times even not allowing Hongjoong to help him, but pushed him to the side. Hongjoong stayed quiet, looking at his husband admiringly. Moving quickly when the other told him to go bring him something, not even leaving their couch pillows alone.

Seonghwa was pretty sure that once he needed to build the nest at the end of his pregnancy, he would ravage through the whole house- not leaving even one soft thing that could be used in the nest that had Hongjoong’s scent on it. So he thought in advance and bought a shit load of cheap blankets and pillows that he was sure would be used. And he was right, as he was satisfied only after everything was used, even a few pieces of clothing.

But finally the nest was finished, for now. Seonghwa was sure he would be working on it more after he got stressed, but it was done for today. This was the biggest nest he'd ever built, and that was after all because his wolf wasn't building it for two anymore, but for three.

At the bottom, was the brand new mattress and on top of that was a bunch of blankets- bringing the height of it all the way up to your knees. On the edges were a bunch of pillows, their couch pillows being at the back as they were the biggest. Even their old mattress still made it into the nest, as it was currently leaning over the whole thing, creating a roof that was held onto place by a big box that they saved from the time they bought a new fridge.

To Hongjoong the whole thing looked kinda messy in a way, and a bit weird. But to Seonghwa it was the best nest he'd ever built. He was so happy to see it finished. And it only took a respectable three hours.  
He could feel the wolf inside of him growl softly as he looked at the thing he built in front of him. No- he didn't built it, but they built it together. Sure, Hongjoong mostly just looked from the side and gave him the things that he wanted. But the fact that Hongjoong was there meant so much for Seonghwa.

Hongjoong wasn't a wolf. He didn't have any connection to things like these in a way that Seonghwa did, but he still did it without complaining. He was actually happy he got to participate in things like these. He enjoyed spending time with Seonghwa like this. Learning about him as a werewolf and listening for hours as Seonghwa would tell him about it.

And he could actually see Hongjoong learn things along the way, which made his heart swell even more. For the fact that Hongjoong's wasn't just pretending, but he was actually listening and making small marks in his mind for later.

Seonghwa almost cried when Hongjoong placed this one pillow on the edge of the nest, adding it into the border in a way Seonghwa always did.

But he didn't. Instead he rewarded him after they were done by pulling him into a deep kiss and pushing him into the just arranged pillows.

*

'A bit more to the left. No- no, more. Never mind, it was fine where it was.'

'Seonghwanie.' Hongjoong groaned as he looked back to see the other stood there, with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. Meanwhile, Hongjoong was going to lose his arms because he was carrying the armchair all by himself.

'Leave it there.' Seonghwa then commanded, and Hongjoong let the chair down with a sigh, feeling like a ton of weight had been removed from him.

'Why does one chair need to weight so much?' Hongjoong whined as he rubbed his shoulder, already feeling it hurting from carrying the damn thing up the stairs.

Seonghwa laughed and came over to his husband. Wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin against the others shoulder. 'It looks perfect.' Seonghwa murmured as he looked at the room.  
'It does.' Hongjoong spoke, looking at the nursery in front of them.

They had been collecting all the things for a few months now, but they finally had everything that they needed. The rooms walls were painted the bright yellow that Seonghwa wanted, the windows were covered in these cute blue curtains that Hongjoong picked out, and the wooden floor had a green round carpet on it. There was the crib at one of the corners, and the armchair at the other. One of the walls had a big shelf on it that almost took the whole wall. It had enough room for all the toys, diapers and clothes and other necessaries.

In the end the colors in the room didn't really go well with each other, and looked a bit silly. But that's what made it so perfect.

Seonghwa had his final visit at his doctor before the labor.

He has a very nice doctor, doctor Choi, who specializes in male omega labors. He also has much knowledge of werewolves that will come handy while working with Seonghwa when he goes into labor.  
They took a few blood tests, and the final ultrasounds- that were all perfect. Seonghwa and Hongjoong couldn't be happier.

There had been that fear that maybe- just maybe, something could go wrong with this pregnancy as it was so hard for them to get pregnant even in the first place.

If they had similar problems in the future, they might need to visit the doctors about the problem. Seonghwa had suggested this one evening when they were talking whatever came into their mind. Hongjoong smiled at the fact that Seonghwa was already thinking about their next time trying for a baby.

Hongjoong wanted many kids.

Always wanted, always will.

So you could say that he was kinda nervous along Seonghwa's pregnancy, because if the other had such a hard time, then maybe he wouldn't want to go through this never again.

But Seonghwa was fine. He actually loved being pregnant in the end, if you didn't count the bad days when you could find him crying over something involving being pregnant. Sure, he lost some sleep and was tired all the time. He gained weight and ate gross things. But in the end the loved it. Because he kept his eyes at the price. Their child that they have been waiting for over two years.

But he might change his mind after the labor process, though.

Hongjoong had read something about it online, but remembered Seonghwa's words, and just asked him.

Werewolves gave birth a bit differently.

There was no surprise to the start of the labor, like some humans had with their water breaking suddenly. Werewolves experienced a similar feeling like a start of a heat when it was time.  
The heat could last for up to five days. The delivery usually lasted around 12-48 hours. With the first hours feeling nothing else than a start of a heat. After that came the slow pain of stretching open, until it was time. Most of the labors happened in the comfort of their own home, as it lasted for so long- with the help of a professional of course.

Seonghwa wanted to experience this delivery in the hospital. And Hongjoong agreed with him. It seemed like the smartest option as it was their first time.

The hospital provided an already built nest- that could be changed to the liking of the werewolf, which Seonghwa appreciated. There would be help all around the clock if needed and of course the professionals who would be helping to deliver the baby.

He would be in good hands, but Seonghwa couldn't help but be nervous.

'Oh, you were wonderful.' Seonghwa's mother spoke on the phone. 'You warned me of your arrival with a short heat in advance, and the labor only lasted for around 8 hours.'

Seonghwa nodded as he bit his fingernails. He felt a bit more relieved after finding out that his mother had an easy delivery when he was born. Maybe he would have it easy like she did.

'Your sister however.' She laughed and Seonghwa could hear her swear under her breath. 'A three day heat and a delivery that lasted 30 hours. 30! Can you believe it.' She murmured, and Seonghwa could feel how he began to sweat. 'Thank god you made it easy for me, because if you'd had taken 30 hours to come, I probably wouldn't have had your sister after you. One would have been enough for me after that. That's why there isn't more than two of you.'

'But don't worry!' His mother then said after a pause. She must have realized that she was making Seonghwa worry. 'You'll do great. These days they will give you all kinds of meds to take away the pain that comes, and since you'll do it at the hospital, if anything goes wrong you'll have all the help that you'd need.'

Seonghwa groaned as he sat down.

'Are you nervous, honey?' Seonghwa's mother then asked.

'A bit...' Seonghwa admitted with a whisper.

Seonghwa's mother awed at the phone. 'Honey, it's going to be fine. You'll have Hongjoong right there all the time, as well as me and your father. We will all be there for support, and go through it together.'  
'I know that.' Seonghwa sighed. 'It's just that I can't help but feel scared.'

'I know.' She sighed. 'I was terrified as well. Both times. I felt like I didn't want to do it anymore as the labor began- but it was so, so worth it in the end. I would have gone through a whole year of pain if it meant to have you and your sister. You too will realize that after it is all done. After you get to hold your child for the first time and see them for real. Nothing is better than knowing that you just went through all that you did, for that small child in your arms- that makes it all worth it.'

'I know that.' Seonghwa spoke. 'We have been waiting for way too long for this to become a reality. And i'm honestly tired of waiting already. I can't wait to meet our child already.'

'Exactly.' His mother cheered on him. 'In the end the delivery only takes a few days at a maximum. It means nothing when you get to spend the rest of your life with your child. It seems like nothing compared to that.'

She was right.

In the end that one day would mean nothing once you got over it. Once you would get past it, you would forget, and then move on.

Seonghwa still became nervous as he thought about the big day, but he was sure he would make it.

And after he passed 8 months, he actually wanted to give birth already.

*

'Hongjoong!'

Seonghwa cried as he gave up putting on his shoes and just sat down onto the couch, leaving the shoes on the floor. He sighed and turned to the kitchen were Hongjoong was going through the fridge to see what they would need from the store.

Seonghwa needed help from Hongjoong to put on his goddamn shoes. It was too much of a battle with his huge stomach- that honestly looked like it was about to pop already. He couldn't believe he still had almost a whole month to go.

His waist and back were killing him. His ankles were swollen and sore, and he couldn't walk a lot because of that. He felt gross because of the food that he was eating because of his cravings, and he was just so done already. He wouldn't mind the day long pain that was about to come with the delivery- anything just to get this baby out of him already.

Hongjoong smiled as he made his way to the other, not saying anything and picking up the shoes from the floor. He took a hold of Seonghwa's foot and carefully lifted it up so he could help him put on the shoe.  
Hongjoong had been massaging his feet almost daily so he knew how to handle them, as they were indeed very sore.

'There.' Hongjoong spoke as he was done, putting Seonghwa's feet back onto the floor. He lifted his gaze from the floor up to meet Seonghwa's. 'Tired?' He asked as he reached to brush away Seonghwa's bangs from his face.

Seonghwa shrugged his shoulders. 'A bit. The baby kept on moving through the whole night.' Seonghwa spoke and placed a hand on his stomach. It seemed like the baby had picked a sleeping schedule different from them, as it had calmed down by now. It would be different during the evening and night. Seonghwa could already imagine the nights when the baby was born.

'You should have woken me up.' Hongjoong reminded him, and Seonghwa nodded his head. He could wake him up, but he saw nothing good in it. Hongjoong worked almost everyday as he loved composing, and Seonghwa didn't want to disturb the other during the night when he slept.

And Seonghwa did make up for all the lost sleep during the night by taking long naps during the day, so it wasn't that bad in the end. He would miss those naps once he could no longer have them, once the baby is born.

'I recommend you the best children's doctor I know- Doctor Nam, who took care of our little Hongjoong when he was young. He is truly the greatest.' Hongjoong's mother babbled as the three of them had sat down for dinner at a small restaurant. Hongjoong's mother had insisted that they would come join her on her daily dinners outside of the house, while Hongjoong's father was at work.

Hongjoong still thought that the whole thing was weird. He, spending time with his mother once again. Without arguing, and without bringing up things that Hongjoong didn't like to talk about. It was as if his parents were learning, and that weirded him out. He tried not to show it, and just stay normal. As normal as you could be, when the woman you used to hate is now laughing with your husband, who she used to call all those names.

'We will consider that, thank you.' Seonghwa had smiled. 'We might have to take into consideration that maybe the doctor should have some background working with werewolf children, though.' Seonghwa had then added, and Hongjoong was sure his mother's kind-looking mask would soon break.

He was wrong, instead his mother looked embarrassed. 'Oh, my goodness. You are right- I should have taken that into consideration.' She apologized and Seonghwa told her it was alright.

'I will look more into it.' She then told. 'I will find the best children's doctor out there. Only the best for my first grandchild.' She smiled, and Hongjoong found himself smiling as well.

Hongjoong would be receiving all kinds of calls from his mother after that conversation. Like should she take into consideration some things while buying clothes for the baby, or other gifts as half of the baby's family where from the werewolf side. She didn't want to offend anyone by doing something wrong. Hongjoong had only told her not to buy a leash.

There wasn't really anything else that could upset them, according to Hongjoong what he had heard from Seonghwa.

Sure, maybe the older werewolf generation had some problems with the vampires as there was that whole war between the two species- but Seonghwa's family had nothing like that. They were a pretty 'humanized' family after all, almost completely forgetting the old traditions that the werewolves used to have. That was because Seonghwa's grandfather had been the one to move to live among the humans, and get a job- that was quite unusual from a werewolf at the time.

He, an beta, had met Seonghwa's grandmother who was an alpha, and started a family soon after. They lived in the city, and had Seonghwa's father and all his siblings. Seonghwa sometimes wondered what his life would have been like if his family had never made the move into the city, and still lived in the small town near the forest's, where the werewolves lived a life a bit different to them.

It wasn't like they lived in some wooden cabins and had no jobs, or didn't go to school. They lived a pretty normal life, except that they liked to live up to the stereotype of a werewolf- which was the fact that they had a lot of children. That would pretty much explain the size of Seonghwa's big family.

*

'Looking at that makes me feel anxious.' Seonghwa murmured as he and Hongjoong left their car. In the backseat was a bag, that was all ready to go once Seonghwa would go into labor. It had all the necessaries in it that they would need for the baby in the hospital before they would come back home. They kept it in the car so that there was no way they would forget to take it with them when it was time.

Seonghwa had just hit 9 months, passing the 40 week mark. He could go into heat and labor any minute now.

The thought was making them both feel anxious and excited at the same time. In the end it was more excitement.

They were ready. They have been ready for quite a long time.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong have known each other now for almost 6 years now. They have lived together for 5. It took Hongjoong 2 years to get Seonghwa to say 'yes', and marry him. They have lived in their first house for 4 years now. And they spent over a years waiting for their first child. Soon they would get to meet them, and they couldn't wait.

In the end of the day those numbers were just numbers. The years did seem to go a bit fast though. Hongjoong could remember all of them, especially meeting Seonghwa for the first time, just like it was yesterday.

They were growing older, whether they liked it or not. Some would say that 27 was a bit too late to start a family, but it couldn't be more perfect for Hongjoong and Seonghwa. He was happy. He knew Seonghwa was happy. So it didn't matter what others would say, like it never did.

They both had careers that they were great at. They were currently in a situation that made it perfect for them to finally start a family. The timing couldn't be more perfect, really.  
Even the timing of Seonghwa's heat began at a perfect timing.

*

Hongjoong noticed his phone vibrating on the table next to him. For a second, he pushed it away. He tried to forget about it and continue with his speech to his coworkers about the future of KQ entertainment. But he couldn't.

It was almost as if he knew who was calling him, even without seeing the name of the caller. He excused himself and picked up the phone to see who was calling him. It was Seonghwa, and he knew exactly why he was calling him. Hongjoong froze.

'Go.' Said a familiar voice and Hongjoong lifted his head back up, to see his boss smile at him. 'Well, don't just stand there! Go!'  
Hongjoong ran as he answered the phone.

  
'You didn't need to drive through a red light to get here faster, you know.' Seonghwa laughed as Hongjoong parked the car and ran to the door like a mad man.

Seonghwa had called him to tell Hongjoong he was pretty sure he had began his heat, as the first feeling of hot waves had started as soon as he woke up from a nap. He had waited to call the other around an hour as he wanted to make sure this wasn't a false alarm. But as the feeling of the heat didn't go away after that, he was sure it was time.

Seonghwa wasn't in pain yet. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable though. 

Hongjoong was pale and somehow red as well, standing still like a statue as he stared at the other. ‘W-What do you want me to do? Are you in pain darling?’ He asked while stuttering violently, which made Seonghwa smile. Especially at the name he used while moving closer to him.

Seonghwa finally shook his head, a little hesitant as he wasn’t honestly sure what he was feeling at the moment. ‘It’s not pain.’ He said finally. ‘I just feel pressure and really warm and uncomfortable.’ He explained, taking support of Hongjoong’s arm that the other had offered. Seonghwa held on tightly and let Hongjoong walk him over to the couch where he sat down carefully. Hongjoong was looking at him very carefully, making sure nothing that Seonghwa did or said would go unnoticed. 

‘Okay baby.’ Hongjoong breathed, noticing how his husband held onto his hand very tightly. ‘Hey, I am here now and I am not going anywhere.’ He assured the other and the older man smiled genuinely. Having his mate, his husband here by his side now was everything and more than he needed. Just his scent was enough to bring him a sense of comfort and safety.

‘I know.’ Seonghwa murmured, bringing Hongjoong’s hand up and pressing his lips against it softly. This made Hongjoong’s breathing stop completely for a second or more, staring at the other with kind eyes.   
‘I love you, so much Seonghwa.’ Hongjoong whispered, moving that hand to rest against the other's cheek slowly, looking into Seonghwa’s dark eyes with nothing but love and admiration. Seonghwa had gone through so much in order for them to get to this point. For them to have their child. Hongjoong could never thank him enough yet Seonghwa thought that was too much in itself. 

Seonghwa smiled, lips curving up and head moving as he nodded his head. ‘I love you too, silly. God, I do so much.’ He breathed, snuggling up against Hongjoong’s touch more.

They were both afraid and scared of what was to come. This heat and labor could last for a while and probably longer than the estimated amount since it was Seonghwa’s first pregnancy. Hongjoong was already worried for the other because of the pain he’d have to go through. He wished he could take some of it away and make things better, yet he could only stay and act as support. That was honestly all Seonghwa needed from him, that was enough. Without Hongjoong by his side, he wouldn’t be able to do this.

*

‘Yes… Well- No, he hasn’t experienced any of those yet.’ Hongjoong murmured into the phone while eyeing Seonghwa who was laying in the bathtub seemingly calm and relaxed. But the way his brows were furrowed and forehead coated in a sheen of sweat told another story. His knuckles were turning white as he held onto the bathtub edges tightly.

Day two, Hongjoong counted in his mind and remembers telling the kind man working at the reception of the birthing unit of the hospital. Two days full of painful heat waves and nausea that made Seonghwa weak and close to breaking point. Yet his body was still going through it somehow, preparing him for labor.

Hongjoong swallowed deeply, nodding his head- forgetting that the person on the other side of the call wasn’t able to see it, humming instead. ‘Two more days max? Before the induced labor?’ He asked, repeating the mans words. Seonghwa snapped his head at the words, letting out a sad and broken whine. Hongjoong rushed to his side and took a hold of his shaky hand. Whispering out words of encouragement before ending the call to the receptionist with a goodbye. 

‘T-two more?’ Seonghwa asked, teeth chattering slightly due to the cool water around him. He got into it a few minutes ago, his body temperature rising so high that it needed to be brought back down soon. Hongjoong felt bad for having to help the other into the ice cold bath but there was no other option. It did help with the heat and pain a little though.

‘Two more.’ Hongjoong repeated with a sigh, feeling terribly sorry for the other. Seonghwa- though very annoyed and tired of this whole situation- only nodded his head tiredly. ‘If this heat doesn’t break my water and start the labor then i’m doing it myself. Shove a fucking chopstick up there or something.’ He cursed, half joking and half serious.

Hongjoong couldn’t help but laugh, tired and exhausted as well. Though Seonghwa’s first signs of heat were slow, steady and kind in a way- day two hit him like a truck and was trying to kill him. He was in such pain and discomfort that Hongjoong felt absolutely helpless and useless when trying to sooth his pain. Nothing helped, his body having no other choice but to take it all, try not to break in the progress. Neither of them had barely slept during the heat, Seonghwa too uncomfortable and Hongjoong too worried.

‘Soon they will be here.’ Seonghwa hummed, exhausted, as he held his stomach protectively. 

Hongjoong kneeled down onto the bathroom floor, brushing Seonghwa’s hair away from his eyes and sticky skin as he leaned against the bathtub.

‘Soon.’ Hongjoong repeated his husbands words, smiling slightly. He was still very nervous and scared what the future would hold for them, but as long as he had Seonghwa by his side, he wouldn't need to fear alone. 

*

'They said they'll be here in an hour.' Hongjoong spoke as he got back into the hospital room.

Hongjoong brushed his hair with his fingers, putting his phone away that he had just used to inform his own parents of the baby arriving soon. Seonghwa’s parents had already been informed before when Seonghwa’s heat began so they could make it in time as they needed to take the train.

Seonghwa had already changed into the hospital gown, and he had been given many tests as the nurses needed to know how he was doing. Well, he was indeed going into labor- that was for sure, already dilated to 4 centimetres.

Luckily for both of them, they didn’t need to wait 2 whole more days before Seonghwa’s heat changed into active labor. The same night that they called the receptionist and asked for info while Seonghwa was bathing himself, he went into labor. A quick car ride to the hospital, blood work done and his vitals taken- Seonghwa was admitted in and his water was broken to speed up the progress. 

Seonghwa was laid down on the hospital bed, as he didn't want to use the nest yet. The room was very big, with the bed a few chairs and then the already made nest that was on the floor. It looked like it was made of different sized pillows and a mattress at the bottom. Covering it was a big white sheet that looked like it could resist water. It was to keep everything cleaner, so the pillows and mattresses wouldn't get too dirty during the delivery.

Seonghwa nodded his head and moved under the covers. Big belly making it a little hard. Hongjoong sat next to him, the bed screeching as he did so. He reached and held Seonghwa's other hand, that didn't have a IV in it at the moment.

'How are you feeling?' He asked and looked as Seonghwa smile at him gently.

'I'm fine. Now that things are finally moving forward' He spoke. 'I feel like I should be asking you that question, though. You look like crap.' Seonghwa laughed and Hongjoong couldn't help but relax a bit and smile as well.

He was losing it.

He was so nervous to the point of feeling sick. He was pale, thought he was going to be fainting and he honestly felt like maybe he should be lying in that hospital bed instead of Seonghwa.  
'I'm not gonna lie, I have never felt this nervous in my entire life.' Hongjoong confessed and Seonghwa squeezed his hand.

'That makes two of us.' He smiled and Hongjoong felt bad. He wasn't even the one going through all of this and he was feeling sorry for himself- when it was Seonghwa who needed the help.  
'But we'll go through it together. So it's gonna be okay.' Seonghwa spoke and Hongjoong nodded his head. They were going to be okay.

  
'I'm not okay.' Seonghwa moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as another contraction ripped through him. His breathing was uneven, head thrashing back against the pillows as a broken sound escaped his lips in a pitiful way.

Doctor Choi whistled as he looked at the contractions monitor on the wall next to them. 'That was a long one, good job Seonghwa-shi.'

Hongjoong was holding onto the edge of the bed for dear life.

'The contractions are getting longer and are appearing more frequent- which means that this labor is moving along at a very good speed. I am guessing a few more hours should do it.'

A few more hours. Hongjoong didn't know if he could make it that far.

  
They had already waited for 10 hours. Seonghwa only began to experience contractions about 6 hours ago, after he was given a medicine through the IV that made it possible. Because even after his water was broken, nothing seemed to happen. Without it this, the delivery would have become much longer than it already was. Both of them feared that something was wrong with their little one, yet the nurse's that came in checking things every now and then kept telling them everything was going according to plan. 

Hongjoong's parents had visited them soon after they first arrived, but there was of course no way that they could stay for the whole time, so they would come again at some point. Seonghwa's parents were still on their way, as they managed to miss the first train- but they were still coming.

Seonghwa's mother had ordered Seonghwa through the phone to keep the baby inside of him for as long as they would arrive, so they wouldn't miss the birth, and Seonghwa had nearly screamed at her as another contraction had hit him.

It was currently 11 PM. Hongjoong wasn't luckily feeling tired, but Seonghwa was. He had tried to calm down and try to sleep a bit, but the now regular contractions made it hard to do so. He just ended up staying up looking at the different machines.

The nurses and doctors would come around every hour, to check up on him. Then he and Hongjoong could hear the sound of their baby's heartbeat and it honestly made Seonghwa forget all the pain he was going through.

'The pulse and blood pressure are all fine.' The nurse informed them. 'I will return in an hour to check up once again.' Hongjoong and Seonghwa said their thank you's as he left.

Hongjoong sank into a chair with a deep sigh.

'You should go and eat something. I don't want you to actually faint in here.' Seonghwa said as he looked at the other. Hongjoong looked pale, tired, and smelled a bit funny as he hadn't showered or changed his clothes all day.

'You don't get to eat, so it wouldn't be fair.' Hongjoong said and Seonghwa just rolled his eyes.

'Fine. Do whatever you want. It's going to be your fault if you miss the birth of your first child if you are knocked out cold because you fainted.' Seonghwa spoke and crossed his arms, and smirked.  
Hongjoong pouted as he got up.

  
'Oh, honey I am so proud of you.' Seonghwa's mother cried as she and Seonghwa's father finally made it.

She rushed over to Seonghwa's side and grabbed onto his hand. 'How far are you already? Is everything alright with the baby? Are you in much pain?-'

'Mom, please.' Seonghwa whined ad pulled his hand free. It was a bit sore as it had a lot of needless on it a few hours ago. 'I am fine. The baby is fine. And Hongjoong is fine, if you were wondering.' Seonghwa spoke and laughed as his mother threw a apologizing look to Hongjoong.

'I am already 8 cm dilated.' Seonghwa then added. 'The doctors say it will take a few more hours until the delivery can begin.'

'Oh I cannot wait.' Seonghwa's mother squeaked and hugged his father's side. Seonghwa rolled his eyes as she began to cry, but he couldn't help but feel his eyes water as well. They were almost there.

It took Seonghwa two more hours to get to 10 cm. Then, it was time.

Seonghwa's parents left the room, as a bunch of nurses and doctors took their place. Seonghwa's mother promised to call Hongjoong's parents, telling them to come soon.

Hongjoong changed his clothes into the hospital clothes. When he returned, Seonghwa voiced out his wish that he would like to use the nest. With everyone's help he was moved onto the nest on the floor, and all the equipment was moved closer.

Hongjoong took his place behind Seonghwa, sitting down with Seonghwa moved to lay between his legs. Seonghwa's head was resting against his shoulder, his hands holding onto Hongjoong's for dear life as another contraction hit him.

It took a few minutes for everyone to take their place around the two, but soon they were ready. Hongjoong squeezed Seonghwa's hands as the other was given the permission to start pushing.

'1... 2... 3...' The doctor counted as Seonghwa pushed, his back arching away from Hongjoong as he curled forward. He held his breath and held Hongjoong's hands tightly. '... 8... 9... Relax.' And he breathed out, his back hitting Hongjoong's chest as he relaxed.

Hongjoong kissed his cheek. Wording out his appreciation for the other. He was doing great. So great.

'Ready to go again?' The doctor asked and Seonghwa nodded his head immediately, not even having to think about it. He was so strong, and Hongjoong loved him for it.

Seonghwa had always been the stronger one, and he couldn't be happier that the other was doing this for the two of them. As Hongjoong didn't know if he would have been able to go through all of this for them to become a family. He truly admired the other more than anyone else in the entire world.

Seonghwa got ready. Took a deep breath. Pushed. Lasted through the slow 10 seconds, and relaxed. He repeated this for as long as it took, without complaints.

Two years. It took them two years to get to this point.

It took them two years to be able to hear the voice of their baby as they cried out for the first time. Correction- His voice.

Seonghwa cried out with his final push, his whole body giving out his all with that push. It was almost as if his body knew this would be the last one, as he went almost limp after it. Only holding onto Hongjoong's hands, never letting go.

Seonghwa turned his head towards Hongjoong with a whimper, his damp forehead pressing against his neck. He closed his eyes and listened.

Hongjoong looked as the doctors lifted up their baby, bringing them up to a table to clean them up and check that everything was okay. This only took a few seconds but it seemed so long to wait to be able to hold them.

'A healthy baby boy.' A nurse smiled and placed the crying baby into Seonghwa's arms, who had now gathered back his powers and moved his head back up. He slowly let go of Hongjoong's hands and brought up his arms to receive their son.

He was placed onto Seonghwa's chest, while crying softly, and Hongjoong brought his own hand to him, touching his small hand and fingers. He grabbed onto his finger and held in tightly. Hongjoong felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Seonghwa brushed the soft black hairs on the top of his small head with a tired smile.

'Welcome to the world, Yeosang.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @NE0_ClTY

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @NE0_ClTY


End file.
